The Bodyguard and the Popstar
by Alex's-favorites
Summary: AU. Skye is a famous singer who's had some very hard times in her. She's been with her boyfriend Lincoln for over a year and although she cares about him, she's hopelessly in love with her bodyguard, Grant Ward. Grant Ward is ex-special forces. He is scared if he blurs any lines with Skye, he will be failing at his job but he deeply cares for her. He doesn't trust her life with any
1. Intro to Characters

Author's Note: This isn't really a chapter but an Intro. I'm going to give you a short background on who the characters are in this story.

Skye Coulson: Adopted by the Coulson's when she was a junior in high school. Her parents supported her music career. Paid for her own EP and got a record deal. Selling millions of albums and has had a couple of small roles in movies. Dating Lincoln.

Philip Coulson: Lawyer. Became Audrey's manager and went back to law when she became a teacher. Adopted his dead brother's son, Fitz, at the age of eight. Fostered Skye for a year before adopting her. Co-managed her career before his wife's death.

Audrey Coulson: Professional Cellist until her brother in law's accident. Adopted her dead brother in law's son, Fitz, at the age of eight. Fostered Skye for a year before adopting her. Co-managed Skye's career until she lost her battle with cancer.

Leopold Fitzgerald Coulson "Fitz": Lost his parents at the age of six. Adopted at the age of eight. Goes to school to be an audio technician and sound engineer. Works with artists but most often with Skye. In a relationship with Jemma.

Melinda May: Best friends with Audrey. Close friends with Philip. Skye's publicists. Thinks of the Coulson's as her surrogate family.

Jemma Simmons: Skye's best friend and personal assistant. Has worked with Skye for two years. In a relationship with Fitz.

Grant Ward "Ward": Skye's lead security guard. In charge of hiring and firing security team. Ex-Army Special Forces. He likes to separate business and pleasure. Doesn't want to risk Skye's safety so he doesn't blur the lines. Best friends with Hunter. Dating Kara.

Alphonso Mackenzie "Mack": Part of Skye's security team. A gentle giant. He appreciates all Skye does for him and his daughter. Dating Elena.

Antoine Triplett "Trip": Park of Skye's security team. Likes making people laugh but keeps it at a minimum when it comes to Skye because he's afraid of Ward.

Roberto Reyes "Robbie": Part of Skye's security team. Grew up in the system like Skye so they're especially close. He is very honest with her.

Lance Hunter "Hunter": Skye's personal driver, undercover security. Best friends with Ward. They trust each and consider each other brothers. In an on and off relationship with Bobbi.

Barbara Morse "Bobbi": Friends with Skye. Styles and does make-up for Skye.

Deke Shaw: Personal assistant no. 2. Jemma's cousin. Learning Jemma's job to help out and in case Jemma takes a vacation. Has a crush on Skye.

Elena Rodriguez: Skye's dancer. Very good friends with Skye. Dating Mack.

Lincoln Campbell: Music executive at Skye's record label. Jealous of Ward and Skye's relationship. Dating Skye.

Kara Palamas: Model/actress. Met Skye while on auditions. Very manipulative. Dating Ward.

Sunil Bakshi: Started stalking Skye when she first became a household name. Started sending her obsessive letters. Showed up at concerts trying to get to her. Became violent and has a restraining order.


	2. Chapter 1

I knew I shouldn't be staring at my security guard, Grant Ward, for the umpteenth time today, longing to be held by him. It wasn't fair to Lincoln, my boyfriend of a little over a year.

Grant Ward was more than just my security guard. He was always with me. He'd been by my side for three years but it hadn't taken me that long to fall in love with him. He was 6 feet 2 inches, all muscle, dark hair, brown eyes and all kinds of yummy. We'd been close once, until he decided that even being my friend would blur the lines of boss and employee. I'd flirted and admitted that I liked him and then he'd shut it down. Which is when he decided those lines were blurring. My career had taken off and he'd insisted that I needed more security.

I looked away from him before he could catch me staring and turned my focus on what I was doing.

I looked at Jemma and tried to pay attention to what she was saying. My friend hadn't even noticed my wandering eyes.

"Ok, so you just have rehearsal at four and then I have you for dinner with Phil, Melinda, Fitz, Lincoln and I to celebrate Audrey's birthday. But I've left today pretty open for you. I didn't know if you'd be up for anything." Jemma who is usually very happy and upbeat was giving me a sad smile. She had unshed tears in her eyes. Her face was flushed and sweaty.

"Stop it, Jem. Please. I don't want to cry. She wouldn't want us to cry." I blinked away my tears as I thought of my mother.

"You're right. I'm sorry." Jemma gave a sad laugh and a tear spilled which she immediately wiped away. "No tears. Ok, I'm good."

It'd been over a year since my mother had passed from cancer but this would be the second birthday, we would celebrate without her.

I looked over at Grant again and I shake my head at how standoffish he looks. The guy wouldn't let his guard down even for a minute and we were in a damn gym.

A chuckle escapes me before I can stop it. He wouldn't be Grant if he wasn't always on alert.

"What?" Jemma asks me as she slows on the elliptical.

I move my head in the direction of Grant. I slow and looks to see how long I've been on the machine. My legs are burning but it's a good burn. Forty minutes wasn't bad.

"He always looks so mean." Jemma finally says as she stops her machine. "Are we done? Twenty minutes of weights and forty on this thing makes an hour. I only agreed to the hour."

I roll my eyes. "Fine. Let's shower and get going." I say as I hop off the machine and wipe the sweat off my face.

Jemma is trying to catch her breath. "I don't understand why you still have to come to the gym on days you do rehearsal. That alone takes two hours and you're always drenched."

"Jemma, I'm going on tour soon. I have to stay in shape. It'll help me when I'm on the road." I explain to her as I've done in the past.

"Yeah. Yeah." Jemma groans.

I hold my smile back. Jemma had agreed to go to the gym with me before she started working for me. She said it would give her the opportunity to finally get in shape, when I asked her if she'd join me. What she hadn't known was that I went to the gym for at least an hour a day, six days a week.

We're both quick to shower and get dressed. When we exit the woman's locker room, Grant is waiting by the doors with Trip.

Grant takes my gym bag from me and Trip takes Jemma's. There's no use in arguing about who's carrying the bags. I know we will lose the battle.

"For the hundredth time, Grant." I try again, "this gym is private. They have their own security. I don't see why I have to bring you guys when I come." I like to complain and to give him a hard time.

Trip goes ahead of me and all I can do is roll my eyes. I know the rules Grant has set. My guards are always supposed to check the exterior of a building before I exit while one stays beside me. I think it's ridiculous. The damn car was parked about 20 feet from the door.

We exit the building and Hunter, is waiting with the car door open. He smiles at me as I approach, "Had a nice sweat, love?"

I nod at Hunter and he holds my hand as I get in the car. Hunter may talk like a jerk and act like a jerk but he could be a real gentleman. He was the only one to talk to me with terms like that because he wasn't afraid of Grant. The others were too scared of him to even try calling me anything sweet.

"Careful, Hunter. If you get too sweet, I might tell Bobbi." I teased.

"Go ahead, sweetheart. Bobbi and I have an open relationship. She wouldn't mind if I invited you into our bedroom." Hunter chuckles and I laugh because I knows he's kidding, that and because he always says the most shocking thinks.

"Hunter, enough," Grant warns.

I look at Grant and his facial expressions haven't changed. I wait as Jemma and Trip climb in behind me and Grant goes around the other side to sit next to me.

Both Trip and Grant had given Hunter our bags. He puts them in the back and gets behind the wheel, looking at Grant (not me) in the mirror.

"Straight home?" He asks and Grant nods.

I keep looking at Grant for an answer and finally, he sighs and answers, "I don't care about their security." He has a tone. "I'm paid to take care of you and keep you safe and that's what I'm going to do. You can complain all you want but this is how it's staying until you fire me." He knows I'd never fire him and even if I ever did, my father would beg for him to come back.

My father loved Grant too much to let him go.

"You're crazy. Do you know what?" I lean over to get closer to him. I wanted to see if I could get a reaction out of him. He was so good at keeping his emotions in check.

"As long as you're safe I'm ok with that." He leans back in his seat and after a moment, he turns to me with a glint in his eye. "But if you're really worried about me, I can make an appointment to see a psychologist."

I scowl at him but a smile appears on my face when he finally breaks into a smile of his own. "Do I pay you enough to see one on a regular basis?" I ask teasing him. He doesn't do this often so when he does, I milk it for everything I can. "I think you'd benefit from a weekly visit. They can have you working on your control issues. And while they're at it, tell them you're way too overprotective."

He's shaking his head at me now but he's not annoyed at me yet so I keep going.

"Do I pay you enough for weekly visits?" I ask. When he doesn't answer, I turs back to Jemma, "Does that get covered under his benefits? Check on that, won't you?"

Jemma pulls out her phone. "Sure, let me pull up his file."

"You pay us enough." Grant sighs again. He looks frustrated but not annoyed. "Jemma, put your phone away." He turns back to me, "And the reason I'm controlling is because you make it a point to do everything possible to ruin my security plans. I'm getting gray hair because of you. Don't you worry your pretty little head about me, I'm fine." I like when he relaxes like this with me.

Jemma and Trip are saying nothing. I've noticed people usually stay quiet when Grant and I are like this, which again, doesn't happen often.

"Ah." I gasp in fake surprise.

"What?" Grant looks confused and looks around. He's probably looking around trying to see if he missed something.

"You think I'm pretty?" The moment the words leave my mouth, I know I've pushed too far.

Grant is back to his cold demeanor. His jaw twitches and I see anger flash across his eyes but he blinks and the anger is gone. He's got a blank expression on his face as he looks out the window and the conversation is over.

The air in the car gets heavy and I can feel my cheeks get hot in embarrassment. Everyone in the car can feel Grant's anger, I just hope they can't feel my shame.

I cowar against my door, leaning as far away from Grant as I can. I gulp down my pain. I'm stupid to push him. I know how it always turns out. I always end up wounded because I'm an idiot who still loves him. He sees me as his boss and nothing else. I can tell he hates me for putting him in this situation. His anger cuts me like a knife. Tears sting at my eyes as i watches traffic. He won't talk to me for a while, not until it's necessary.

The remaining twenty-six minutes to my house are excruciatingly quiet. As soon as Hunter stops the car in the driveway, I jump out of the car and walk as fast as I can towards the front door.

I can hear Hunter say something to Grant but I'm out of earshot and push it aside. It's not my business. I just want to get inside.

"Skye, are you ok? Where are—" Jemma starts but I interrupt her.

"I've got a headache." I call out. "I'm going to my room. I want to be alone. Come get me when it's time to go to rehearsal." I know I sound like an ass but I need to get away from everyone. I feel so stupid and so pathetic. I know my team can tell I'm in love with Grant.

I make it to my room before the tears of shame, anger and hurt finally fall. "Just stop." I tell myself. "God, I'm pathetic." I wipe my tears away and throw myself onto my bed and pulls out my phone. I check my social media as I try to ignore my feelings.

It would be so much easier if Grant wasn't in my life. If he were to quit, I'd be free of him. If he was gone, I'd finally have the space to get over him. But the thought of him leaving, makes my heart hurt.

I value family, loyalty, and trust over anything else thanks to her parents. I'd been lost without them. I knew nothing but anger and distrust before my parents and brother. So, when I found people I trusted, I held onto them tightly.

Grant Ward had become part of my family. My mom had loved him, my dad trusts him and he was one of Fitz's best friend. I trusted him with my family and my life. I'd give him my heart if he'd ask for it, not that he ever would.

Grant Ward had always taken care of all my needs not just my safety.

I groaned as I push myself onto my back. I had to get over Grant. He was an impossibility. He had a girlfriend for God's sake.

I pulled up Kara's Instagram and thumbed through her pictures. She was gorgeous. I wished I'd never met Kara Palamas, wished I'd never brought her around.

I try not to make a face when I get to posts what included Grant, on Kara's account. I closed the app and threw the phone on the bed.

I grabbed a pillow and stuffed it under my head. Maybe I should take a nap. I was going to need energy for dinner. We were celebrating my mother's birthday tonight. It was tradition to go out as a family to celebrate birthdays, rain or shine.

Tears welled in my eyes as I think of my mother. Audrey was always meant to be my mother. You didn't have to be blood to be family.

I drifted into sleep thinking about my mother and was woken up by Jemma sometime later. I went into my closet to grab my rehearsal bag that I'd packed this morning and met Jemma out in the hall.

As I exited into the hall, I saw Deke was with Jemma. He'd only been with them for about six months. Jemma needed help with setting up her schedule and was getting a bit overwhelmed. Jemma would soon be going on vacation and Deke would be taking over while she was gone.

"Hey, Skye." Deke gave me a sweet smile. "How's the head?"

I gave Deke a lop-sided smile. He had a crush on me but it was quickly fading.

"It's better. Everything ready?" I asked him, as I passed both him and Jemma and head downstairs.

"Hunter is already waiting for you outside. Your outfit will be waiting for you when you're done and I left Jemma's with yours like you asked." He updated me.

"My what?" Jemma grabs me by the arm. "Unbelievable."

"What?" I shook my head. "You wouldn't buy it so I took the liberty of doing it for you."

I was not surprised to find the guys—and by guys, I meant my security team, playing pool.

I stopped to smile at them. They were horsing around and stuffing junk food in their mouths.

I cleared my throat. "Having fun, are we?"

The guys lived in the back house. It was a guest house with two bedrooms, a kitchen, and an office. The office had been turned into another bedroom. But the guys were seldom there. Usually, they stuck to the main house because I have a game room, which included a pool table, an Xbox, darts and some vintage video games.

The guys had straightened out when I walked in.

"Sorry." They all mumbled almost together.

Grant walked in from the kitchen and shook his head at the guys. "If you don't mind, she's on a schedule. And you," he pointed at Mack, "are on the clock."

Mack rubbed the back of his head and winced. "Sorry, boss. I'm ready to go."

I gave Mack a wry smile. I arched a brow and stepped up to him, "Talked to Elena recently?"

Mack seemed to blushed and cleared his throat. "No. Why?"

"So, you going to rehearsal with me has nothing to do that I signed her up to go on tour with me? Or that she's back in town?" I asked as I headed toward the door.

Jemma laughed as she held the door open for me. "You're horrible." She told me as I walked through the threshold.

I avoided Grant all the way to rehearsal and went over my schedule for the following day with Jemma. I'm was due in the recording studio. My new album was almost finished. I couldn't wait to release it and finally go on tour. But before the actual tour started, I had a twenty-day shoot for a romantic comedy I was appearing in.

I met my choreographers and dancers in the studio. Tyler and Karlos, her choreographers were going over some dance moves when I arrived.

"Hey, everyone. Sorry." I waved and semi ran through the room. "I just gotta change." I threw over my shoulder as I exited through the door that led to the dressing room.

As I'm dressing into my dancing clothes, I see two garment bags hanging in the corner. I smile at them, remembering my mom. My mom always insisted on us girls going shopping for new dresses when her birthday came around.

Rehearsal took about two hours but it wasn't exhausting. The tour still hadn't been announced and this was just discussing the set list and learning the choreography that Tyler and Karlos had come up with.

I didn't miss all the looks and flirting Mack and Elena were doing. I watched them because they were cute. I hated myself for looking at Grant throughout the two hours, just to see if he was watching me. He wasn't. He went out a couple of times while we were here. He liked to walk around the building to make sure nobody was there that wasn't supposed to be.

I cursed myself every time he got up to leave. I should not be angry at him. I have a boyfriend. Lincoln and I had been together for over a year. He'd been great after my mother had passed away and I cared about him a lot. The only problem was that I was in love with someone else.

I had to break up with Lincoln. I felt like I was stringing him along and he deserved so much better. Besides, we've been fighting too much lately. He was jealous of Grant and always accused him of being up to something. Although he had reason to be jealous of Grant because I was in love with him, Lincoln didn't know that. Grant was nothing but professional at all times. We weren't even friends, so to say that Grant liked me and was trying to steal me away was absurd.

I'd tried so hard to make the relationship work. It wasn't a total mess. We had some really good times but I wasn't in love with him.

He'd told me "I love you" a handful of times and I hadn't said it back. The first time he'd said it, I tried telling him that I didn't feel the same way and he'd said he'd wait for the words. He was so perfect. He was everything I wanted in a boyfriend, so I'd stayed this long.

When it was time to go, I'd talked myself into giving Lincoln more time to fall in love with him and forget all about Grant.

I watched as Elena walked over to say goodbye to Mack. I gave Grant a wary eye. Everyone knew that Grant was always on the clock and those with him were held to the same standard. Elena was going to get Mack in trouble.

I watched Mack slightly shake his head. He cleared his throat and said, "I'll call you later, Elena."

Elena gave a small pout, threw an angry look Grant and started to the exit.

I approached the guys and called Elena back.

"What happened? Did you need something?" Elena gave me a curious look.

"Mack, why don't you take the rest of the evening off. I'm sure, Grant can manage dinner on his own." I suggested.

Mack started to disagree, telling me it was ok.

"Grant?" I turned to him. "There's no problem with him going, is there?"

Grant shook his head but he didn't look happy. "Mack, you can take the rest of the day off."

Elena broke into a wide smile. "Thanks, Ward."

"Ward, I can stay." Mack tried one more time. He missed the look Elena gave him.

"It's ok, Mack. Take the night off." His eyes were back to normal, which said his anger was gone.

Mack watched Grant to make sure it was ok before nodding and leaving.

"You have to be easier on them, Grant," I suggest as I walk toward the locker room. Grant walked closely behind me.

"It's not the job. He's paid to protect you. He can't protect you when he's off with his girlfriend." Grant's tone was bordering on angry.

"Relax. It's not that serious." I tried to tease.

Grant stopped me by the shoulder. By his face, it was clearly the wrong thing to say. "Not that serious?" He repeated. I notice his eyes dilate. Grant was pissed. "This is your life, Skye."

I took a deep breath. "Grant, I didn't mean it like that. And really, you're being dramatic. We're going to dinner with my family. I don't need two of you there. I'll be fine. Don't be angry. If this was a big event, I wouldn't have given him the night off because I know how serious you take this but it's not. I wanted them to have a good time. Besides, you won't be sitting with us at the restaurant because of your many rules, so I thought I'd do something nice for them."

I didn't know what part of that had calmed him but his eyes were back to normal. "Get dressed, we don't want to be late." Grant sighed. "I'll meet you in the hall."

Jemma was already ready when I entered the locker room. So, I quickly shower and get dressed. After our makeup was on, we started to finally make it out of the locker room.

While crossing the room, my phone rang with Lincoln's unique ringtone. I smile at Lincoln's face displayed on my screen. "Hey, babe."

"Hey, Skye." Lincoln's voice warmed me up inside. "Where are you?"

"We're just now leaving rehearsal. Are you already at the restaurant?" I ask.

The line was quiet.

"Lincoln?"

"Oh my god, baby. I forgot. I was calling to tell you I can't come over tonight. I'm stuck in the office for a couple of more hours." Lincoln apologized.

I stop in my tracks. "Lincoln, please be joking."

"I'm not. I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you."

"Lincoln, it's my mother's birthday. I really need you there. Can't you do the work tomorrow?" I felt tears coming on. I hated crying. It showed weakness. I wasn't weak.

But, I did need Lincoln tonight. This day was hard enough. I didn't want to deal with it alone.

"I can't move it to tomorrow. You'll be fine. You have your dad, May, Jemma, and Fitz." Lincoln brushed off my plea.

"Lincoln—"

"Skye, I can't go. Look, I'm sorry I forgot. It's—"

"How can you forget? We've been talking about tonight for the last week. I reminded you twice days ago. And you wait till I'm heading to the restaurant to cancel on me?" I was hurt and angry.

"I don't know what the big deal is? I've already apologized. Skye, I can't leave. I'm stuck here. I'll swing by tomorrow and we can spend the day at home, ok?" Lincoln offered.

I tried to calm myself. "I'm busy tomorrow."

"You're busy tomorrow? You want me there today but I can't make it so now you're angry and won't see me tomorrow? So, you'll see me at your convenience?" Lincoln was upset and getting loud.

"My convenience?!" I blew up. "Yes, because I planned for my mother to die. I decided when her birthday would be." The nerve of him. "I need you today, Lincoln." I hung up the phone. I was done arguing with him.

I turned to Jemma. I could feel my body shaking in fury and sadness.

"I'm so sorry, Skye." Jemma gave me a sad look and I shook her head. I would not be pitied.

"Let's go." I hurried toward the hall with Jemma trying to catch up behind me.

I didn't stop when I saw Grant like I usually do.

"Slow down," Grant warned me. "There's only one of me and I haven't checked the entrance of the building. I need you to get behind me."

I stopped in my tracks. "Sorry I gave Mack the night off. It must be so difficult for you." I lashed out.

"This is his job. This is what you sign up for. His girlfriend could have waited." Grant argues. He's back to being upset but I don't care.

I know I'm angry because of Lincoln but Grant makes everything so much harder, not just for me but for the rest of the bodyguards.

"The job is covered. You're here." I half yelled. "Do you see any paparazzi? Do you see a million fans?"

"Don't forget you have a stalker." He reminds me. "A stalker who has gotten past security before and has made threats to you." Grant's voice is now full of venom. He got like this when he spoke about Bakshi. "This job would be easier if he was here but he's not. You gave him the night off before thinking of what that might mean. You don't think about your safety and that's why I'm here. You're stubborn and fail to see the world around you. You're ignorant when it comes to these things."

I stepped back at his words. I felt her heart break a little more. He really hated me.

"You can always go. I'm not holding you here. I can't fire you because my whole family loves you. So, quit." My voice was softer but I'm still angry.

I didn't miss the flare in Grant's nose.

"Maybe I would if I hadn't promised Audrey, I'd keep you safe before she died." Grant spat back at me and the knowledge of that, stopped my heart.

He really didn't want to be here. The acknowledgment of that was more painful than I thought possible.

"Don't do me any favors, Grant." I hated this feeling. The feeling that people didn't want to be around me. "I don't want people who don't want to be here."

I stormed out of the hallway and out into the sun. I held back my tears but barely. I spotted Hunter and jumped straight into my seat as soon as he opened the door.

Lincoln wouldn't be here. Grant didn't want to be here. "Fine." I said to an empty car. "Screw them."

WARD POV

I watch Skye semi run out of the building. I look back at Jemma for answers to what just happened. Jemma can fill in the gaps. Skye was being overly dramatic. I'd missed something, but didn't know what.

Skye would be fine. I'd told Hunter through comms that we were headed out the moment Skye and Jemma had emerged from the back room.

"Lincoln called. He forgot dinner was tonight. Said he was stuck at work." Jemma explains.

My body shakes. I take a deep breath. I try to calm myself. I look towards the door Skye ran out of, "That stupid, worthless piece of—" I stop and looks back at Jemma. "Sorry."

She shakes her head. "Don't be. I feel the same way. She lashed out at you for the wrong reasons, Ward. You were an easy target."

I nod at Jemma and gestures for her to walk with me.

Skye couldn't handle tonight alone. She's still dealing with Audrey's death. The woman was everything to her. And although Skye said she was dealing with the death, I think she needs someone to talk to.

I wish I could beat the crap out of Lincoln but that's out of the question. I've never liked him but nothing had come up when I'd run a background check on him. Lincoln was clean. Maybe it was time to get Hartley on it. Lately, Lincoln had been standing Skye up and acting weird.

I tried to forget Lincoln. I had to help Skye now. An idea hit me. I was going to break my own rules tonight when it came to Skye but that was ok. I'd deal with the consequences tomorrow. Tonight, I had to take care of Skye.

Hunter held the door open for Jemma and closed it softly once she was in the car.

"What's going on? Skye looks like she's about to lose it." Hunter asked me. My friend was known for his crassness and honesty but he cared about Skye.

"Lincoln is standing her up." I answered.

Hunter stopped walking and pivoted to face me. "What? Tonight? Are you joking?"

I shook my head as I continued to walked around the car.

"What's the plan?" Hunter eyes me, knowing I'd be doing something about it.

"I'm going to be sending you an address. I need you to go there as soon as we're at the restaurant."

Hunter nodded and we both hopped in the car.

The drive was silent. Skye looked out the window the whole time and Jemma was texting away in the back seat. She was probably texting Fitz about Lincoln.

I had to get ahold of Deke but I want what I had planned to be a surprise to Skye. So, I looked for the contact information that I needed before sending the address to Hunter.

Once at the restaurant and out of the car, I ask Hunter to walk Jemma inside.

"Skye, I need to talk to you for a minute."

She stayed quiet, so I started my apology.

"I'm sorry about what happened back there. I shouldn't have snapped at you." I was using the softest tone I could. "I want to be here, Skye. This isn't just a job for me. I enjoy this job. I enjoy protecting you and I care about you and your family. Today's going to be a rough day as it is. I don't want to add to that."

Skye finally looked up to look me in the eyes. "She told you, didn't she? That Lincoln wasn't coming?"

I nod, I don't like lying to Skye. "But that's not why I'm apologizing."

I watched her gulp before she speaks. She's trying to hold herself together. "I need him tonight." Her voice is trembling. "I don't want to be alone. He's my boyfriend. I don't want to be alone."

I let myself go and trust my instincts and pull her into a hug. "I'm sorry, Skye."

"It's so stupid. I know it is. I'm having dinner with my family. We're all going to be in the same boat. But Dad will lean on Aunt Mel, Fitz will lean on Jemma and I will have nobody." Skye loops her arms around my neck and she cries against my chest.

I squeeze her closer. This is it. I'm going to break the rules. All my rules. "You can lean on me." I suggest.

Skye pulls away a little to look up at me. "What do you mean?"

I shrug. "I know you feel alone. You won't be but if it helps, I can be your shoulder to cry on—your shoulder to lean on."

"Really?" She wipes her tears away.

"Which one do you want?"

"Does that mean you'll sit with us for once?" She asks.

Normally at a restaurant, I sit a couple of tables down with someone near the front door. I've never sat with Skye and her family.

"I'll sit with you."

Skye gave me one of her biggest smiles. "I'm sorry too."

I pried my arms from around Skye and stepped back. "Let's get you inside, I have a phone call to make."

Hunter must have been waiting by the front door because just then, he opened it for Skye to go in.

Skye turned to me with a shocked expression. "Am I safe with the driver?"

I stopped the smile from appearing on my face. Even when Skye hid away from the world, it usually wasn't for too long. Her sarcastic and teasing nature usually came back first.

"He'll do for now." I answered Skye and turned to Hunter, "show her to the table, please."

As soon as Hunter and Skye were inside the restaurant, I had my phone to my ear. The phone rang and was answered in the second ring.

"Ward, hey. What's going on?" Deke asked on the other end.

"Deke, listen to me. I need you to write some things down. Do you have something to write with?" I pace the length of the car and back again.

"Yea. Yes." Deke answered confused. I'd never called Deke or ever gave him something to do so this was out of the norm.

"I need you to call, All Things Sweet. Their contact info should be on your work phone. I need you to tell them that Grant Ward asked you to place an order for the Coulson's. Ok? I need you to ask for Sophie or for Evelyn. If neither are available, you tell whatever manager is there to call and verify who I am. Give them a contact number they can reach you at. You getting all this?" I ask as I keep pacing.

"Yea. Sophie or Evelyn. What's the order?"

"I need their smallest round Pink Champagne cake. They'll also have to give you a pint of ice cream of the following flavors, pistachio, rocky road, mint chocolate chip, strawberry swirl, and two of the cookies and cream." I ramble on the names from the top of my head. "Let them know someone will be there in about twenty minutes to pick up the order."

"Wait. Twenty minutes? What if they don't have a cake ready." Deke's panicked voice is loud and shrieky.

"Deke, just tell them you're calling for me and the order is for the Coulson's." I run my hand through my hair. I want to do it myself but I can't leave Skye. "Make sure you talk to Sophie or Evelyn."

Hunter is back by my side.

"Ok. Got it." Deke hangs up.

I fish my card out of my wallet and give it to Hunter. "Pick up the order at the address that I sent you, it's under my name."

"On it." Hunter jumps into the car.

I take a deep breath and head into the restaurant.


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews and follows. I hope you enjoy this chapter. 😊 Keep the reviews coming. In this chapter you see the highs and lows of Skyeward and exactly why Skye is so confused when it comes to Ward.

Dinner is a little sad but it's been pretty good so far. Grant has kept his word and is sitting with us at the table. I've noticed him checking his phone at the beginning of dinner. He sent out some texts but since then, he's been joining us in conversation.

"I think, it's time for memories." My dad says a little sadly. His eyes are glazed over with tears but he's holding them in. "Who'd like to start?"

This used to be my favorite part of our birthday dinners. It might still be but for mom, it's just a little hard. My heart rate accelerates and I try to calm myself.

My mom. My sweet, gentle, mom.

Somehow, Grant notices a change in me and he drops his hand over mine on the table. I look at our hands and then turn to him. He has a small smile on his face.

I imagine he's telling me, I can do this. I close my eyes, take a deep breath and look at him. He's still watching me. I give him a nod. I'm ok, I tell him psychically. He squeezes my hand once and pulls his back off me.

"Ward, would you like to start?" My dad asks. He's not putting him on the spot or anything. I think my dad's asking him to break the ice but I look to Grant and he looks confused.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what we're doing." He answers honestly and I can't help but smile.

"I'm sorry." My dad apologizes. "You see, our family has a tradition. At the end of dinner, we honor the birthday person with a favorite memory of ours from the past year." I watch him hesitate to calm himself. "Since we can't do it for Audrey, we're just going to share a memory about her."

Grant nods.

"I can start if you'd like." Aunt Melinda gives Grant an out.

"No." Grant shakes his head. "I have one that I usually always remember her by."

I settle back to listen to his story. I'm hoping it'll be something small and not make me cry.

"So," Grant clears his throat, "you guys had just given me the ok to hire new security for Skye." Grant looks at my dad. "I'd only been looking for a few days, I didn't have any names yet or anything. I had a small meeting with the two of you, updating you on the search. You got a call and had to leave. I made some comment to try to ease Audrey about getting new guys. She smiled and said something about taking my time. She said she wasn't worried. She said you'd both had been looking and interviewing for Skye's security guard for some time but nobody fit. One day, she explained, Melinda had called you and told you about a new guy who'd just started out but had an impressive background. You, Mel," Grant turns to my aunt, "had recommended they call me. She said even after looking at my background, you were both still on the fence but the moment you guys met me, she knew I was the one for the job. I didn't know what to make of what she was telling me." As I listen to Grant, I can picture my mom. She was always so protective. "She told me, let me see if I can get this right." Grant closes his eyes for a moment and I can picture him in that room with my mom. "She said, Grant, make sure that they're qualified, loyal and worthy. They won't just be joining our team but our family. Make sure they fit us perfectly, like you. I kind of laughed it off and told her she'd only made it worse for me. But I did tell her that I was going to find the perfect people for the team. She smiled, said she trusted me because you both had picked me perfectly and I was always going to be family." He takes a deep breath and for some unknown reason, I find I have tears in my eyes. "It was nice to hear it. It was nice to hear I was a part of something."

I turn to dad and find he's crying. "She always liked you. Right from the start." He wipes his tears. "Thanks for that, Grant. Thank you for everything."

Grant nods and the back of his neck turns a little pink. I smile. He doesn't like much attention or praise I've learned that over the years.

Aunt Mel's story is a funny memory of her and mom in college. Jemma tells an awkward story about mom finding her birth control pills and telling her she was too young to be a grandmother. Fitz recounts his side of the story of seeing mom just after that and getting a lecture about it. Soon, we're laughing and crying around the table.

I don't miss the hand gesture Grant gives Hunter and wonder what that's about.

My dad goes last. He tells us about singing Fitz's adoption papers and how happy mom was. They were never able to have kids of their own but he said that once they'd signed those papers, mom had said that God had taken a tragedy and turned it into a miracle. She was made to be Fitz mom.

That story brought out more tears.

A group of waiters arrives at our table to my confusion. They ruined a perfectly good moment. I turn to give them a dirty look when I see what they're carrying and I cover my mouth with shock.

They have plates, utensils, what looks like ice cream but one of them is holding a small round pink champagne cake, my mother's favorite.

The waiters set the plates in front of us. We each get a pint of ice cream. It's each of our favorites from our favorite sweet shop. I look at everyone and see the same shocked faces that I must have on mine.

They set the cake in the middle last, along with a pie knife.

I turn to dad. "Dad?"

He shakes his head. "This wasn't me." He turns to my aunt. "Mel?"

"I wish." She admits.

"We each got out favorite ice creams." Jemma announces as she looks at each of our plates. "They're all from All Things Sweet."

I look around and catch Hunter in the background. He sees me watching him and smiles. He lifts the glass of wine in his hand and mouths "To Audrey" before nodding and taking a drink.

I let the tears fall freely. I can't love Grant any more than I do now. Because I should have known it was from him the moment the waiters came. He'd been sending text messages. He made a call before dinner and he'd gestured not long before the waiters arrived. He always takes care of me.

I turned to him and find him trying to go by unnoticed. He doesn't want anyone to know it was him, I realize.

He must feel me watching him because he turns to me.

"Thank you." I whisper or try to anyway as I cry.

He has this look in his eye and I can't read what it is. "I'm here for you, Skye."

I push my chair back a little, just enough so I can turn in my seat and I hug him. After a second, I feel his hands on my back.

How can I express how much this means to me? This was my mom's favorite cake. A cake we ate once a year at the end of dinner after memories were shared. On special occasions, we'd go to All Things Sweet and each get a pint of our favorite ice cream. We'd skipped cake and ice cream last year and nobody remembered to order it this year.

After a minute, Grant and I settle back on our chairs.

"You did this? Didn't you, Ward?" Fitz asks. He's got a combination of goofy smile and sad eyes. My brother loves Grant and looks to him as an older brother. He's always idolized him. This is only going to raise that pedestal my brother has Ward on.

"I know Audrey was always in charge of cake and I know you guys didn't have any last year. It seemed wrong for you guys to miss it a second time." Grant try to avoid everyone's direct look.

"Thank you." Aunt Mel who I've only seen cry twice in my life, had tears in her eyes.

"Let's eat some cake." My dad picked up the knife to start slicing everyone a piece. One reason we loved this cake was not just because of the taste but because of the size. It was small enough for 8 people to get a perfect slice. Not too big. Not too small.

I grab an empty plate, from the middle of the table and put a slice of cake on it. Hunter deserves a slice. Mom always liked him. Plus, he'd been the one to pick it up.

I stand and walk it over to him. He looks surprised. "Thanks." He says.

"Thanks for picking it up." I said as I lean over to give him a hug. I place a kiss on his temple. "You're a good friend, Hunter."

"Enjoy your evening, love." He calls after me.

After the cake is finished, and the ice cream semi eaten, we all gather our things and head out. I carry out two pints instead of one. Grant doesn't eat ice cream but ordered two for me.

Aunt Mel is the first to go, then dad. Fitz and Jemma walk with us to our car and leave. Jemma promises to be at the house before I leave in the morning.

I fall asleep on the ride home, I'm exhausted.

Once home, both Grant and Hunter say goodnight at the door and wait for me to go in, before heading out to the back house.

I change to go to bed and check my phone. Lincoln hasn't even text me. I'm too tired to be angry. I'll have to talk to him when I see him. I can't keep doing this.

I get up early, run my mile on the treadmill before showering and going down to breakfast. I keep the kitchen stocked at all times. Trip likes to cook and he usually makes a big breakfast for everyone.

When I arrive in the kitchen, the guys are gathered around the kitchen table, already eating. I like coming down and seeing them like this. They're always loud and giving each other a hard time.

Trip and Mack are eating at the table. Hunter is rummaging through the refrigerator and Robbie is eating by the counter.

I don't see Grant but that's not unusual.

"Morning, guys." I greet as I grab a plate and make myself a plate. There are five big men who eat out of my kitchen every morning so there's plenty of food to go around.

They each greet me but I can't make any sense of it as they all talk at once. I set my plate on the table and grab the juice in the center of the table to pour myself some.

I eat my food as they go over their weekly shifts. I tend to have two guards by my side at all times. Usually Grant and of them, not counting Hunter. But they all live in the back so they're usually around. They all have second jobs so they're in and out. The only time I have more by my side is if there's a function or we're out of town.

I watch as Hunter comes back from the fridge with some jam. He pours some on his plate and eats a spoonful.

"Who's with me today?" I ask as I cut a piece of waffle and ignoring the things Hunter puts in his mouth.

"That would be me." Robbie answers from behind his coffee.

"And me." Trip takes me by surprise.

I felt my spine tingle. Grant wasn't coming with me today? Why? The only time he wasn't with me was when his grandmother had passed away or he was running security at an event.

I notice the guys move carefully and share looks. I ignore them and continue eating my breakfast. I try not to think about why Grant isn't here.

Jemma arrives before I'm done with Deke at her heels.

"Are you ready to go?" She asks with her usual cheerfulness.

"Just finishing up." I tell her as I down my juice.

She looks around. "Where's Ward? The interview for this afternoon has changed locations." She asks when she doesn't see him.

I shrug like I don't care. "I'll be right back. I just have to brush my teeth."

Once I'm out of the kitchen, I hear Mack say quietly, "Grant put Trip in charge today. He won't be going with you."

I walk faster and almost run up the stairs to my room. I wonder what's going on. The guys are acting weird that he's not going. I have a bad feeling in my stomach.

I leave the house sometime later and get on my phone. Social media will keep me busy. I'm touched when I see all the messages, I got from fans yesterday for my mom's birthday. Deke has my user info and usually helps me post. I smile and read through most of them before we arrive at the studio.

Robbie goes out first with Trip by my side. I feel my body relax as soon as I enter the room and see the equipment. I feel at home here. Recording always reminds me of my mom. She was my first voice teacher.

I can feel my mood change and I know the others can too. Wednesday was the last time I saw Grant. It is now Saturday.

I'm super pissed at him. I know he's doing this to push me away. He thinks he crossed some line by having dinner with us. Lincoln doesn't help the situation. The only time I've seen him is with others around. He's avoiding being alone with me because he knows I'm pissed.

There's a party tonight so they both have to show up. I don't know which one I want to yell at more. Lincoln has tried apologizing to me but I can't really discuss things with him when there's others around.

I'm on edge and need to confront someone. Grant's across the lawn so maybe I'll yell at him first. I make my way down stairs. Lincoln should be here soon. I'm all ready to go. I see the guys except Grant in the game room.

Perfect. I can yell at Grant alone. The guys are too into what they're doing to notice me exit the back door.

The door to the guest house is open, so I walk right in. He's not here. Damn. I turn to leave when I hear voices from down the hall. Without thinking of who he might be there with, I walk down the hall.

"I don't see why you can't take the night off." I recognize Kara's voice and I freeze in my spot. "It's my night too, not just Skye's."

I don't like how she said my name. It's like she hates me. I've never heard her talk like that.

"Kara, I've already told you. I can't go with you." Grant tries to reason with her.

"The world does not revolve around her, Grant. Send someone else in your place. Go with me as my date." She demands.

"Kara, don't—" Ward begins, but stops for a second, "I've already told the rest of the guys they have the night off. I need an extra guy tonight, everyone else is off. Drop it. I'll schedule myself off for the next event you have."

"You don't like me saying it, do you?"

"Saying what?"

"You hate it when I call you Grant."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Admit it. You hate it."

"I hate it, yes. So what? Everyone calls me Ward."

"Everyone except her." Kara says with hatred in her voice again.

I realize I'm shaking. I need to leave but I can't move from my spot.

"Kara, we've been over this."

"I'm your girlfriend."

"I know who you are."

"I should be able to call you by your first name. But you hate it. Nobody calls you Grant but her and you don't tell her anything."

I really shouldn't be listening to this. I've never called Grant by his last name, although he introduces himself as Ward all the time. He's weird about his name but he's never told me not to call him Grant. And I like that I can call him that. I can't stop the smile that appears on my face. I shouldn't be happy that his girlfriend doesn't even call him that.

"Of course I don't correct her." Grant finally snaps and my smile falls. "She's my boss, Kara. I can't tell her to call me Ward. She can call me anything she wants. She signs my paychecks. We've talked about it before. Just because she calls me Grant, doesn't mean there's a connection there. It's nothing. It means nothing."

I don't know why listening to that hurts so much. I can actually feel my heart finish breaking. I turn and leave as quickly and as quietly as possible.

I knew from the beginning he hated being called Grant. I thought it was sweet. I should have known. He'd told me from the beginning this was nothing but professional. My last thread of hope disintegrated. All those times he'd been sweet and thoughtful, they were because he was getting paid, not because he cared. I really am an idiot.

I enter the house and try to make it up the stairs without being noticed.

Robbie comes in the hall and catches me. "Skye, there you are. Lincoln's looking for you. Are you read—Skye, are you ok?"

His question catches me off guard. Why would he ask me that?

"Skye?" Robbie approaches me slowly. "What's wrong?" His voice is quieter, gentler.

I step back and just then I feel something softly hit the top of my dress. I look down and realize I'm crying. It's not just a couple of tears but actual crying.

Fuck. When had I started crying? "I'm not going out tonight. Tell Jemma to cancel." My voice is shaking.

Robbie nods and he can tell I don't want to talk about it. "Can I get you anything?"

"Just tell her to cancel for tonight please." I turn and run up the stairs. God, I hate myself. I'm pathetic and weak. I'm an idiot. I'm crying over a stupid name. How does that make any sense?

I lock the bedroom door behind me because I don't want anyone to follow.

I throw my heels off into a corner and unzip my dress. It falls on the floor and I step out of it. I grab some sweats and a t-shirt before there's a knock on my door.

"Skye, honey?" It's Lincoln. "What's going on? Robbie says you weren't feeling well." I feel horrible for forgetting about him. I'm a horrible girlfriend. Sure, he's not perfect and he makes mistakes but he's trying. And yes, I'm mad at him but I don't want to be alone right now. "Come on, honey. Let me in. I'm sorry. I screwed up. I should have been there the other night. I can't change it now. Skye?"

I wipe my face and open the door for him to come in. "Lock it behind you." I say.

He takes me in his arms and I let him. "Are you ok? What's going on?"

"I don't want to go to the party." I say into the curve of his neck. "Can we just stay here?"

Lincoln nods. "Of course." Hs rocks me back and forth. "I'm sorry I couldn't make dinner."

I shrug. I don't want to talk about that now. "Can we just get into bed and cuddle?"

He leads me to the bed and holds me. He doesn't ask me again what's going on and I appreciate it. As he's holding me, I tell myself I have to give it one last shot. I have to give Lincoln one hundred percent of me. I know he loves me and maybe I can love him too if I give it my all.

We fall asleep like that and I awake sometime later. I look at the clock next to my bed and realize we only had about an hour nap.

I feel so suffocated here. I need to get out of the house. I jump off the bed and Lincoln stirs awake. "What are we doing?" Lincoln looks around confused.

I grab my overnight bag and put some clothes in for tomorrow. Then, I put my sneakers on. "We're going to your place." I announce.

"You sure? We can just stay here." He rubs his eyes.

"No. Come on. There are too many people here. I want to spend the day with you tomorrow." I say as I pull him off the bed.

Lincoln smiles and gives me a slow kiss. I focus on nothing but him and kiss him back.

"I'll get Hunter." He tries to pull away.

I smile and shake my head. "Let's sneak out."

He gives me a smile and a look. "You sure? Ward will be pissed."

I shrug. "I'll be with you so I'll be perfectly safe."

"Ok." He gives me a quick kiss. "Let me go first. Go out the kitchen door and meet me around back. I'll make sure they don't come up here to check on you." He looked excited which makes me giggle.

I nod at his instructions and watch him go out the door. My heart is beating fast. I've never snuck out before. Sure, I snuck out when I was younger. I did it all the time. But I've never snuck out of my own house and never behind Gra—Ward's back.

I take a deep breath and make my way downstairs. I ease into the kitchen and out the side door, through the kitchen. I run down the side of the house and wait for Lincoln to pull around. He's there half a minute later.

I want to giggle but I'm too petrified at the moment. I run to the passenger door, open it and get it. As I go to close the door behind me, I lock eyes with Hunter.

Even from this distance, I can see anger flash through his eyes. I feel horrible. They're all going to be in so much trouble because of me.

I close the door and Lincoln takes off. No, dammit. I need to get away. They are MY employees and they will NOT be getting in trouble.

Lincoln takes my hand and laces it with his. I will focus and give him my whole attention until I come back home. He at least deserves that.

We order in when he get to his house and watch movies. We fell asleep on his bed. In the morning I wake up with Lincoln curled around me.

I look for my phone to text Jemma and realize I left my phone in my room at home. Great.

Jemma calls Lincoln's phone late in the morning and asks where I'm at. I hesitate to tell her because I don't know if she's calling for herself or someone else. "Who wants to know?"

"Skye, please. I'm dying over here." She pleads.

"I'm at Lincoln's. I'll be heading home tonight." I shake my head and give her the answer that she needs.

"Great. Thank you." She doesn't hang up. "Are you ok? Do you need anything?"

"I've fine, Jemma. I'll see you tomorrow." I hang up and give Lincoln his phone back.

We have a good day. We eat in, watch movies, talk, play games, have sex. Sex with Lincoln is better than I've had with other boyfriends. He loves me which makes it special. He does what he can but I don't always cum and I don't blame him for that. He's can be slow and gentle or fast and passionate. Six out of ten times isn't bad. Right? I hear some woman don't always cum when having sex. Sometimes I fake it because he feels bad when I don't cum. I know when he's close to reaching his maximum so, I give him what he wants.

I've had boyfriends in the past who get what they need and then they're done. I've had boyfriends who can't last more than five minutes.

It's around eight Sunday evening, when we decide it's time for me to go home. I feel great and relaxed. Lincoln and I talked about my mom's birthday and I know he's sorry. He realizes he dropped the ball but we want to get passed it.

He drops me off with a kiss and hands me my bag. I walk inside the house and see Mack and Hunter playing on the Xbox in the game room. I walk toward them to let them know I'm home.

"Hey guys." I give them a small smile but it disappears when I see Gr—Ward in the corner, sitting at the table.

"Skye." His tone tells me he's pissed.

I turn to the guys for help but they're making their exit. Pussies.

I don't know what to say. We both stay in our spots. Silence fills the room. I clear my throat. "Well, I'm going to head up to my room."

That's when he jumps out of the chair and stalks over to me. I take a couple of steps back. He's scary when he wants to be.

"What the hell did you think you were doing? Where did you go?" He finally speaks and I wish he hadn't because his anger has me shaking.

I push it down when I feel my own anger rise. I stand my ground and look up to him. "I'm sorry, I didn't know I had to ask for permission to leave my own house."

"You know that's not what I meant. How can I keep you safe—"

"You were off the clock. I was fine. I was with my boyfriend. I'm a grown woman. I own this damn house. And I will come and go as I please. I will go with my boyfriend wherever the hell I want and I will not feel guilty about that. I'm sorry if I worried anyone but I can take care of myself. I know what you get paid to do. You weren't needed." I turn in my spot and move to leave.

He grabs my arm. He uses enough strength to keep me in my spot but not enough to hurt me. His eyes are fire.

"I don't care if I was on or off the clock. I'm here to keep you safe, no matter the time. That's the last time you go anywhere without someone." He's trying to calm himself. I know him enough to see the signs.

"Funny you say that as I haven't seen you around lately. Didn't see you tonight either." I hurl at him.

"Is that why you did this? You were mad?" He runs his other hand through his hair and finally lets me go. He's looking around, trying to find what to say. I'm prepared for more anger. But when he looks back at me, the anger has left his eyes. "I'm sorry, Skye. I don't want to fight. I didn't know where you were. You could have gotten hurt. Just—just tell me next time. Don't run off." His voice is so gentle it pulls me in.

Any other time I'd fall for it. I narrow my eyes at him. He knows. He knows I still have feelings for him and he's been using that to manipulate me this whole time. Every time he's been sweet and kind, it wasn't because he actually meant it, it was because he was using my feeling toward him. This was his job. He'd do anything to do it right.

"Careful, Ward." I say, trying to calm myself. I try not to notice his reaction to the use of his name. "You don't want it to look like you're blurring any lines." He blankets his eyes of emotion and I press on. "I'm going to bed."

He doesn't stop me this time.

I go to my room. It's not until the door is locked behind me and I'm sitting on my bed that I take a deep breath and feel how fast my heart is racing.

I grab my phone. It's still sitting next to my bed. When I look at the screen I groan. Thirty-seven missed calls. I open the log and see most of them are Gr—Ward's. Eight are from my dad and the rest are from Aunt Mel, Fitz, Jemma, Deke and one of them is from Robbie.

I scroll through my text messages. There's a lot of "where are you", "are you ok", "call me back" "pick up your phone" and "what's going on" type messages. Jeez. I disappear for one day.

I text my dad, Fitz and Aunt Mel. I apologize and explain that I'd left my phone behind but I was back home and I'd see everyone throughout the week.

I go shower and lay my clothes out for tomorrow.

Jemma text messages the group with me and Deke on it. It's tomorrows schedule. I sigh. I have interviews tomorrow and then I have an audition.


	4. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I love these reviews! Keep them coming. Lol. Thanks everyone for reading. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

The next few days have been a blur. I did the last details my album. It is now finished. I've done some interviews and gone to the animal shelter to do some volunteering.

It's Wednesday when I get a phone call from Lincoln. I'm in the middle of a meeting with my team about outfits for tour, so I decide to pick up.

"Hey, Linc—"

"When the hell were you going to tell me that you took Ward with you to dinner last week?" He explodes on the other side of the phone. I get up from my seat and walk to the edge of the room, away from everyone.

My jaw drops. Sure, I hadn't told him but I didn't think it mattered. "Lincoln—"

"Don't try to deny it. I have evidence in my fucking hands, Skye." I've never heard him this angry before. He doesn't like Ward and sometimes gets jealous but not like this.

"I'm not denying anything. And what evidence are you talking about?" I keep my voice calm to see if he'll calm a little.

"Skye and Lincoln split. She's got a new man now." Lincoln says, still angry.

"What?"

"It's on a damn tabloid, Skye."

I roll my eyes. "Why are you looking at tabloids?"

"That's not the point, Skye. There's a picture of you at dinner with Ward. You're hugging. Were you going to tell me you jumped at the chance to have him by your side when I couldn't be there?"

Ok. That makes me mad. "I don't want to talk about this right now. I'm in a meeting. He was paid to be there. He sat because I needed someone and there was an empty chair. Nothing happened and that was an innocent hug. I have to go. I'll talk to you later."

"Damn straight we're going to talk about this later. I do not want him anywhere near you, do you hear me?"

"I have to go." I hang up before he can yell again.

I turn back to my team and they all try to look busy like they weren't just listening in. Ugh. Dammit. I try to go on with the meeting as if nothing ever happened.

It's the last thing I have today, so we head home.

Ward has been with me all week but I haven't spoken to him. I avoid him whenever possible and when I can't, I'm cordial.

I've been repeating his name in my head like a mantra. I don't want to mistakenly call him Grant. Ward. His name is Ward.

"We're finished, right?" I ask exhausted from my seat.

"Yes, we're finished." Jemma answers.

"Great." I lean forward to get closer to Hunter. "Hunter, can we stop by the grocery stop. I've been meaning to go."

Hunter nods. "Yes, ma'am."

Trip and Ward are with us today. Ward, as always, sits next to me. Trip is in the back seat with Jemma. I usually talk until Ward gets annoyed but I'm not in the mood.

As we're parking, he gets a phone call. He picks it up and I start to get out. "Hold on a second." He tells me. "I need to get this call."

I'm not trying to be rude, but I think it's absurd we can't go in without him, "I'm sure we can manage five minutes without you by our side, Ward." I open my door. "Hunter can follow us in."

I step out of the car, ignoring the stares. I walk to the front doors and grab a Purrell sheet to clean my hands and another to wipe the cart's handle.

As soon as we're inside, Jemma turns to me. "What the hell was that?"

"What the hell was what?" I asked pushing the cart inside.

"You calling Ward…well, Ward." Jemma hurried behind me.

"What?" I try to ignore her.

"How long have you and Ward been fighting? Why are you mad?" She looks at me intensely, as she steps next to me.

I roll my eyes because both Hunter and Trip look just as interested as her.

"We're not fighting. I'm not mad." I answer as I push the cart towards the produce section.

"Skye, I have never heard you call him Ward."

"That's his name isn't it?" I ask pretending that it's no big deal.

I ignore them as I throw vegetables in bags and then toss them into the cart.

Ward arrives next to us when we get to the deli counter. The woman behind the counter asks what I want and I read off my list as she writes it down.

"Skye, give your list to Jemma. The guys can help her get the things you need as we wait for the meats." Ward suggests.

"Ward, I don't—"

"Skye." His tone tells me he's not really a request.

The man is infuriating. "Fine." I hand Jemma my phone and her and the guys basically run off. Cowards.

I wait for him to start.

"Skye, can we please be done with this?" He asks.

"Be done with what?" I play dumb.

"This." He points at me and himself. "I've apologized. I can't keep getting the silent treatment. I know you're mad. I'm sorry. Just—just stop this."

"I'm not mad, Ward." That's a lie. I'm still pissed. I'm pissed that he's used my feelings against me. I'm pissed that I fell for it.

"There, you see. Stop it." He says frustrated.

"Stop what?"

"Stop calling me Ward." He snaps angrily at me.

My nose flares. "That's your name. What else do you want me to call you?" I demand.

"No, it's not. I mean, yes. Technically it is my name but you don't call me that." He looks frustrated and like he doesn't entirely know what to say. I don't think I've ever seen him like this.

"Look, Ward, I—"

"Stop calling me Ward." He says through clenched teeth.

My eyes narrow. "You prefer Ward, don't you? Just because I'm your boss, it does not give me the right to call you whatever I want. If you prefer Ward, then that is what I'll call you. I don't want to argue about this."

"How can you still be angry at me that I snapped? I had cause for being worried when you put yourself in a potentially dangerous situation."

"I'm not mad." I stomp my foot and regret it the moment I do it.

"Yes, you are. You wouldn't be talking to me like this if you weren't. You're still mad at me and yet you forgave Lincoln for standing you up last week. You spent all weekend with him. How are you so fast to forgive him but you can't forgive me?" He searched my eyes.

"What I do with my boyfriend is none of your concern. For the last time, I am not angry at you for snapping at me. You were right. I acted childishly."

"So, why are you acting like this? Do you want me gone, Skye? If you do, just tell me and I'll walk. You say you want people here who want to be here. I want to be here but I won't stay if I'm not wanted."

Is he saying what I think he's saying? Is he leaving? Do I want him to leave? Sure, I'm pissed but do I want him gone? I see the lost look in his eyes and sigh. As much as I want to hate him, I can't. I don't want him gone. I do trust him to do his job.

"I don't want you to go." I finally answer. I feel like I just ran a marathon. I'm exhausted with this exchange. "I just think you were right in the beginning. I think we should only have a professional relationship."

Something catches my eye. I look up and the lady behind the counter is walking back towards us with my order.

I take the items from her and walk off. Would it ever stop hurting?

Ward follows me as I go to find the others. I find Jemma first. She's got the cart. I set the things inside and ask where the guys are.

She's sent them off to gather various things as she headed down the cereal aisle. I grab several different kinds of cereals and stick them in the basket.

"Skye, those are all sugar!" Jemma scolds.

I shrug. The ones with sugar are my favorite. "Not the cork flakes." I point at the box on top.

Hunter comes up to us chewing on a candy bar. "We have plenty of that one at home. No need for another box."

I grab the box and put it back.

Trip comes up a couple of minutes later. He's balancing a mountain of steaks, pork and chicken. "A little help." He calls when nobody makes a move to help him.

As we head to the registers, I see a little girl yanking on her mother's arm and staring at me. I give her a smile and a wave.

Before we turn the corner to get in line, I hear behind me, "Excuse us. Are you Skye?"

I turn. It's the girl and her mother.

I nod. "Yes, ma'am."

"I told you, mommy." The little girl still hasn't looked away from me. "Can I take your picture?"

"Sure, but wouldn't you rather take a picture with me?" I ask as I walk toward them.

The little girl's mouth drops. "Really?!" She squeaks.

I nod and look at the girl's mother. "Would you like to be in the picture?"

The lady nods. "Of course. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. Jemma, can you take the picture please?" I turn to look at her. I stand between mother and daughter and face Jemma.

"Why of course. Here." She reaches for the lady's phone. "OK. Stand back a little. Ready? Smile."'

I smile and wait as Jemma takes a couple of pictures. When she's done, she hands the phone over back to the lady.

"Thank you again." The lady smiles and waves before walking off.

When we get to the register, Trip whistles at the total. "You shouldn't have to pay for all of this, Skye. Here, let me give you some money."

I smile. I spend a ton of money when grocery shopping but I don't mind. "Don't worry, Trip. It's fine. Just keep cooking my meals and watch my back. I got you."

I open my purse and pull out all the reusable bags I have inside. We all pack the food in bags before heading out.

I look at my phone and see that I haven't received anything from Lincoln. I know he's still mad. But we need to talk. He'll have to come over so we can discuss this. I don't want to fight over the phone.

I push his number and wait while his phone rings. I sit in the car and put my seatbelt on. Hunter is pulling out of the parking space when Lincoln finally answers his phone.

"What, Skye? I'm busy." He's still very upset.

"I'm sorry, I just—"

"I can't talk now. I'll talk to you later." He says and the line goes dead.

I stare at my phone in shock. Did he just hang up on me? My jaw tightens. I hate it when he does that. Who hangs up on someone like that?

I drop my phone on the seat and clench my hands. He has no right to be angry with me and treat me this way. Ward sat with us for dinner. Big fucking deal!

"He's still mad?" Jemma guesses.

I growl out of frustration. "Yes."

"I didn't catch why." It's pointless not to tell her. She'll all hear about it anyway.

"He picked up some tabloid with me and Ward on the cover. It shows us hugging at dinner." I'd looked up the picture that was being used. It was blurry because the person who had taken it had zoomed in on their phone. It wasn't a professional picture, someone at the restaurant had taken it. "It's blurry and the headline says he's my new guy." I look at Jemma and see she's rolling her eyes. "He's upset because I didn't tell him that Ward joined us that night." I finish.

I don't miss the times Ward stiffens next to me every time I say his name but I choose to ignore it. I'm trying not to think what he has against me using it. It's what he wanted but had been too afraid to ask.

"That's stupid. Do you know many tabloids run stories on you?" Jemma asks. "He's mad because Ward had dinner with us. If he didn't want anyone to help you through that night then he should have shown up, to begin with. How dare he not show up and then say he was busy or he forgot? I don't know why you were so quick in forgiving him. He needs to grovel in my opinion. If he—"

"Ok, Jemma. I get it." I don't particularly want to listen to this. Mostly I don't want to hear it because I know she's right. "I know you don't like Lincoln."

"It's not that I don't like Lincoln." She starts and I give her a look. "It's not. I just don't like how he treats you sometimes. And I've heard how loud he gets with you. He's an angry person, Skye. He's already grabbed you—"

Trip, Hunter and Ward all speak at once.

"He what?" Trip says mostly shocked.

"No, love." Hunter shakes his head like he's disappointed.

But it's Ward's voice that overpowers the car. He's loud and he's angry. "What?!" He snaps his head toward me. He's fuming. His body is tense.

I throw Jemma an angry look. Great. See what you did? She gives me an apologetic look.

"Skye, tell me. Has he put his hands on you?" His hands are shaking and they've clenched into fists. What worries me is how still he is.

"No." I answer finally but he doesn't believe me. I plead with my eyes and go to take his fist in my hands. "No. He's never and he would never." I release his hands when I see his body relax a little. "Let me clarify what Jemma just said." I shoot her another look. "Yes, sometimes Lincoln has a temper but he would never hit me. We had a fight once. I was walking away and yes, he grabbed me by the arm to yank me to a stop but then he dropped it. It wasn't a big deal."

I don't know if I'm getting through to him, so I turn to Jemma to help me but she's dropped her head in shame.

I turn to Trip and he's looking at traffic, shaking his head.

Hunter is sharing a look with Ward through the rearview mirror and I don't like it one bit. I can never read the communication being passed through them. It's very impressive but frustrating.

"Everyone drop it. Lincoln wouldn't hurt me. I swear he wouldn't be in my life if he did. I don't want to hear this going around the house and I better not get a phone call from my dad or my brother." I warn them all.

When we finally get home, Jemma tries to apologize. "I'm sorry, Skye. It just came out."

"Jemma, I love you. You're my best friend but I'd appreciate it if you didn't use what I tell you in confidence against me when I get into a fight with my boyfriend. I don't need you to keep a tally and use anything against him." I really am exhausted. "Lincoln loves me. I really care about him and I owe him to give this relationship a real chance."

She just nods. "I'm going to go over your schedule with Ward for the rest of the week and then head home. Is there anything you need?"

I shake my head. "I'm just going to take a nap."

I hug her goodbye as I climb the stairs to my room.

Lincoln doesn't call me back. I don't see him until Friday. My day is done by two and I have the rest of the day to kill. I meet him for a late lunch.

After we're finishing eating, he apologizes and asks for me to tell him how Ward ended up having dinner with us. I'm glad he doesn't seem angry anymore. Sometimes, it's best to stay away from him until he calms himself down. So, I tell him I needed someone because I felt alone. I tell him the reason I hugged Ward.

In the end, he apologizes again and hugs me. "I'm sorry. I wish I would have been there."

I shrug.

"I want to talk to you about something. Do you have any plans this weekend?" He throws some money on the table and we leave. Mack and Ward both stand from their own table near the door and meet us outside.

"I'm done for today. I think I have dance rehearsal tomorrow and meet with the SNL people." I tell him as I look at my calendar.

"Oh, that's right. When is that happening?" He asks as we get in the car.

"Can you take us home, please, Hunter?" I call up and see Hunter nod. "Two weeks I think."

"Spend the weekend with me." Lincoln suggests as he holds my hand. I don't miss the quick side glance he throws at Ward. "I really want to talk to you about something."

I want to say no but I've promised myself I was going to give it my all. So, I just nod my answer. I sit back and watch Ward. He's looking at Lincoln weird.

He catches me looking at him and turns to me. I can't read his expression. He looks back at Lincoln and when he does, I finally recognize the look. He's mad and he wants to say something.

"Ward." I warn partly through my teeth. It's not of his damn business. I've already told them that Lincoln has never hurt me.

His eyes snap to mine. He's determined to say something. He holds my eyes and I don't back off. This isn't any of his business. When I see that my anger won't be stopping him, I change my expression. Now, I'm pleading. If he says anything now, it'll just send me and Lincoln into another fight.

He must feel sorry for me because he leans back and looks out the window. I relax in my seat and sigh in relief.

Once home, I go up to pack a bag for the weekend as the guys wait downstairs for us. This time, it's only Hunter and Mack in the car.

They drop us off at Lincoln's and Hunter tells me to call them if we decide to go anywhere. I know he's Ward's mouthpiece for now so I promise that I will.

I put my bag in Lincoln's room and go out to talk to him. He's sitting on his couch in the living room.

"Ok, so what did you want to talk about here that we couldn't anywhere else?" I ask him, as I take a seat next to him on the couch.

"First," he turns to me and sits back, "what's going on with you and Ward?"

"What do you mean by that?" I lean back myself, trying to look relaxed.

"I mean, why are you calling him Ward? Why do you both look like you're having a conversation but not saying a thing? What is going on?"

I shake my head. "Nothing. I got mad at him because he was upset that I snuck out. We had some words and I came to realize that just because I'm his boss, it doesn't give me the right to call him Grant when he doesn't like it. Why is everyone making a big deal about this? It's his name. It's what he likes being called so why am I being singled out?" I can't help but be frustrated with this situation.

"It's just odd that after all this time you finally started to call him Ward. It's also odd the way you guys are being together. Is there something else going on?" He asks me and I can see the underlying tone there.

"Do not start with that damn tabloid again, Lincoln. I told you what happened. I'm tired of having this conversation with you. Nothing is going on with him and nothing ever will. Even if things were different and he was into me, I'm with you. I wouldn't cheat. You know how I feel about that and it makes me mad you think I'd do something like that."

"I'm sorry, I'll stop. I just find it off, that's all. Look, I didn't want to make you mad especially because of what I want to talk about."

"What is it, Lincoln?" I beg. I'm tired of waiting.

"I want us to move in together." He searches my eyes and I'm in shock.

Is he insane? We can't move in together. We're nowhere near moving in together. What is going on here?

"Lincoln—"

"Wait, just hear me out. I love you, ok. I think this will be good for us. It'll let us spend more time together. It will stop all this unnecessary drama from happening. If we were living together, I'd know where you were at all times. I think this can make us stronger. Skye, I love you. I want to live with you."

I shake my head. "Lincoln, if you don't trust me now, living together is not going to help. Even if we did live together, we can't know where the other is at all times. That's insane. Moving in is a big step. I don't think we're there yet. We're on two different schedules, I'll be going on tour soon. I'm sorry, I don't think—"

'Skye, I know this is moving too fast but I do think this will help us. Just don't say no yet. Just think about it. Please, for my sake, just think about it." He's pleading with me and I feel bad so I nod in agreement.

We end up calling some friends to come over and hang out. We order Mexican food and bring out all the board games I keep at Lincoln's house.

Our friends stay late. After they leave, I stay up to clean. It's past two in the morning when I'm finally finished.

We head up to bed and quickly change. Lincoln's phone has been going off all night. It's irritating me. He's spent more time on the phone than with me.

As we lay in bed, he still has his phone in his hand. He kisses me goodnight and I lay down to try to fall asleep.

He throws his phone on the bed and heads into the restroom. I can feel the phone vibrating on the bed. I frown. Who's calling him so late? I turn to hit the silent button and see the name Kara across his screen.

What the hell? Why is she calling him? I hear the toilet flush and put the phone how I found it, before turning back around.

I feel Lincoln getting into bed with me. He leans over and kisses my head. "Goodnight." He says quietly in my ear.

I pretend to be half asleep. "Your phone was ringing," I say carefully.

I can feel him stiffen over me and I turn around to cuddle him to throw him off.

"Who was it?" I ask fake yawning.

He looks at his phone but has it in such a way that I can't see the screen. "It was my mom." He lies and I force my body to stay relaxed. LIAR!

He gets on his phone and stays up another twenty or so minutes texting. I'm fuming.

Finally, he lays down to go to sleep. I lay there beside him until I'm sure he's passed out. I'm trying not to move. Time passes slowly and I'm frustrated. It takes Lincoln a lot longer to fall asleep that it does me.

The clock on the wall tells me I've been waiting over an hour. Finally, I hear him snoring. One good thing about Lincoln is that once he's out, he sleeps like a rock.

I ease out of bed and grab his phone while heading to the bathroom. I look at his screen and see that it's three thirty in the morning.

My eyes are burning because I'm so tired but I have to look at his phone. This is not who I am. I do not go through people's phones. I'm not the type of girlfriend to do this. But he lied to me.

I input his code in to unlock it. I saw him enter the code months ago. If he knew I had it, he'd change it immediately. I'd never had to use it before.

I open his text messages and Kara's name is right on top. My heart starts racing as I open the conversation.

The last four text messages make my skin crawl.

Lincoln: She's staying the night. I asked her to move in.

Kara: Great. Did she say no like we discussed she would?

Lincoln: Immediately. But I can update you on that when I see you. When will that be? I already miss you.

Kara: Monday night, baby. Tell her you're working late.😉 Think about me tonight.

What the fuck? I scroll up a little and there's a picture of Kara, she's naked. She sent him a nude picture! I look at the comment above it.

Kara: Thanks for last night. We should stay in more often. Here's something to keep you busy till we see each other again.

I look at the date and I feel bile rising from my stomach. She sent this to him last Thursday. The day after my mom's birthday.

I can't hold back the tears that fall. When I'd needed him, he'd been with Kara? He was cheating on me. He wasn't working late. He'd chosen to spend the day with her. Oh my God, I want to throw up. I scroll through the text messages and see not only pictures they've sent each other but pictures they've taken together. They sexted each other on days I know he was with me. God, it makes me so sick but I can't stop looking through the messages. I finally reach the top and realize this has been going on for months.

I back out of the conversation and look through his pictures. He has an album tucked away in his files and when I open it, I quickly have to back out when moans come out through his speaker.

They filmed each other. Oh my God, who was I dating? I didn't know Lincoln at all.

I close out of the file and take the phone back to where I find it. My head is hurting from the tears and lack of sleep. I haven't stopped crying. My heart hurts too but I try to shut that pain out. I may not have loved Lincoln but I cared a lot about him.

This is why I didn't let people in. This is why I didn't want to trust people. People always let me down. They were able to hurt you if you let them in. I'd let him in and he'd cheated. He'd lied to me.

I grab my bag and change before putting my shoes on and heading out of the bedroom. I pick up my phone and call Hunter, hoping he's awake.

"Skye?" Hunter sounds like he'd been sleeping. "What's going on?"

"Hunter, can you please come pick me up?" I wipe the tears from my face and sniff.

"Um…ok, love. Don't be mad." He sounds nervous.

I stop in my tracks. "Hunter? Where are you?"

"I'm across the street." He confesses and I've never been so relieved in my life.

I open the front door and close it behind me. I jog the short distance past the fence to find him parked on the street. I've never been so happy to see Hunter. "Oh, thank God."

I run across the street and hang up my phone. Hunter is already outside, opening the door for me. "Are you ok? What happened? Why are you crying?"

I look around outside, not knowing what to say. There's light out and that surprises me. "Hunter, what time is it?"

"Almost six." He answers looking at me in the rearview mirror as he drives away. "Skye, what happened? Are you ok?" And then I see his hands grip the wheel. "Should I call Ward?"

I shake my head. "No. No. Just. Can you just drive around for a while? I need to clear my head." These damn tears start to fall again. I fight to take control of them. Lincoln doesn't deserve my tears dammit.

"Hunter, what were you doing at Lincoln's?"

He winces. "Well, you see…Ward doesn't really like Lincoln. So, on weekends that you stay here, I'm usually right down the street…just in case you need a ride somewhere."

I stare at him in awe. "Are you two insane?! Hunter! You should be home, sleeping in your own bed."

He shrugs. "I'm glad I was here."

For once, I can't argue. "Is Ward home?" I ask quietly, not really sure I should be asking.

He shakes his head. He hesitates like he doesn't want to answer my question. "He stayed at Kara's last night." He finally tells me but he's looking straight forward.

Vile rises from my stomach again. Kara. I wasn't the only one being cheated on. I had to talk to Ward. He had to know about Kara and Lincoln.

I don't want to go home. I don't want to go to my dad's house or my brother's. They'd all ask questions as soon as they saw me and I wasn't ready to answer any of them.

I turn my phone off and after about an hour of driving around, I ask Hunter to take me to the gym. He agrees and says he'll stay with me.

I grab my bag. Thankfully I have some sweats I can change into to work out in. We go inside and I avoid eye contact with everyone. I've stopped crying but I know my face is flushed and my eyes look swollen.

I change and come out to find Hunter waiting for me by the locker room. He follows me to the back of the gym where they have the boxing ring and bags. I put my gloves on and wail on the bag as hard as I can. I haven't hit the bag in months but all those years of fighting as a teenager, come out. All the anger I am feeling toward Lincoln and Kara is released on the bag.

I don't know how long I've been hitting the bag before I'm cursing at it as if it were Lincoln and God help me, I'm crying again. This time tears or anger join the others.

It's not long before I feel a pair of strong arms come around me. I don't know how long he's been here but I know Hunter called him. I must look like a nutcase.

Grant holds me in his arms and he soothes me. He's rubbing my back and swaying me back and forth. "It's ok, Skye. You're ok. I'm right here. I'm right here."

I cry into his chest and wrap my arms around him. I know I should think of him as Ward. He's not the Grant I knew but, at this moment, I can't stop thinking of him as Grant and nothing else.

He leads me out into the car and Hunter drives us home. I stop crying halfway home. I'm all cried out. Lincoln doesn't deserve my tears.

I turn to tell Grant what I found out but when I see his face, I stop. I can't tell him, especially right now with Hunter in the front seat.

"What is it, Skye? What happened?" He's pleading with me. "Tell me. Please."

I open my mouth but nothing comes out. I take a deep breath. "Not now," is all that comes out.


	5. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Here's the aftermath of the cheating reveal. Hope you like it. Remember to leave your comment/reviews.

By the time we get home, it's past eight in the morning. I turn to Grant before I get out of the car, "I'll come to see you. I have something to do first."

He searches my eyes and nods. "I'll have Hunter take me back to pick up my car at the gym. We'll be right back."

I jump out of the car and head inside. The guys are waiting for me in the living room and I'm surprised to see Deke here this early.

"Deke, can you help me with something?" I ask and he steps forward. The rest of the guys stay close. I take a deep breath, "I'm fine. Go about your morning."

"How can I help you?" Deke asks, as the guys move toward the kitchen.

"I need you to find me a big box. Two if they're smaller. The size of a moving box. I need them here as soon as possible." I look up to my room.

I want everything Lincoln has ever touched out of my house.

"I'll have them here." He promises and picks up his phone as I head up the stairs.

I throw open my door and head to my closet. I grab everything of his I can find. He has some shirts he's left here in the past. I grab everything I can carry and throw it over the stairs into the open living room down below.

I go back to my room and look around. I grab stuffed bears, jewelry, gifts that he's given me and throw them over. "Asshole!" I yell to Lincoln who isn't here but it's what I would be screaming if he was. "You stupid, son of a bitch!"

I grab my comforter and pillowcases. He slept on these the last time he was here. I grab pictures off my wall and from my vanity to throw over too. I'm feeling better as I throw his things and curse at the top of my lungs. I search and search for anything to do with him in my room. I'm making a mess but I can feel my rage burning and it's making me feel so much better.

I lose track of time and finally, when I'm satisfied with my room, I fall on my bed. I don't think there's anything left here that reminds me of Lincoln.

"Skye!" I hear someone yell and my heart starts pounding. It's Lincoln.

WARD POV

I come into the back house and find all the guys crammed into our little living room. I look to each other their faces and frown. They're never here. They're always in the main house. Something is up. "Why are you all in here?" I ask.

"Skye's on a rampage." Trip answers me. "Baby girl is cursing up a storm."

"And tossing everything of Lincoln's out of her room," Mack says. "We thought it best to give her some space."

"What happened?" Robbie asks me and Hunter.

My phone rings and I see it's the phone call I've been expecting for days. "Hartley?"

"Hey, Ward. I'm sorry I missed your call."

"No problem. Did you get some answers?"

"Yea, he's cheating alright." My fists curl. That son of a bitch. "He saw someone on Thursday evening. He's been paying for hotel rooms. We tracked down an employee at the hotel he regularly stays at, who sees him a lot. She says she got some pictures. The girl he's been seeing is well known and apparently not liked by hotel staff. Haven't spotted the girl myself but when the pictures come in, I'll send them over. We've caught him going into an apartment on the ritzy part of town. I'll send you the address." Hartley is the best P.I. in town. I knew she'd find out the truth.

I curse at Lincoln in my head. I had a feeling but I didn't want to confront him without proof.

"Ward!" I hear Deke yell.

"Hartley, I'll call you back." I hang up the phone just as Deke comes through the door.

"Deke, what's wrong?"

He points behind him, towards the main house. "Lincoln, he's here. He just busted in through the front door."

I run and I hear the guys behind me. "Stay here." I order and make it across the yard and through the back door. I don't see them in the living room but I do see the pile of things the guys were talking about. It looks like Skye threw everything away Lincoln ever gave her.

I run up the stairs as I hear loud voices coming from Skye's room.

I can hear Lincoln asking her why she's doing this. I'm almost to her door. I push forward. I've just learned of Lincoln's anger tendencies, I'm not going to chance Skye's safety.

"Get out of my house, Lincoln. I know you've been fucking Kara!" Skye's voice comes in clear through the cracked door and I stop in my tracks, just as my hand had reached the door. What did she say?

"Skye—Skye, that's crazy. I would never—"

"You're a liar. You disgust me. Get out of my house, we're done." Skye's voice is full of anger but I hear the tremble. She's been crying again.

Kara and Lincoln. Since when? How did I not see it?

"Skye, who said—"

"I saw your text messages, Lincoln. I know you've been texting her. I know you've been fucking her for months." I can feel the hurt in Skye's voice.

For months? Kara and Lincoln have been having sex for months?

My heart speeds up. I knew Kara was texting someone, I even thought she was seeing someone else but I never thought it would be Lincoln. I feel like I should be feeling something—betrayal, maybe but all I feel is rage for the pain they're putting Skye through.

"I—I—You went thru my phone?" He sounds shocked and insulted which makes me want to beat his ass.

"Don't do that. Don't turn it on me, Lincoln. I saw the phone call come in last night and you lied to me. So, yea. I went through your phone."

"Skye…I'm sorry. It's not what you think." I can see him groveling in my mind and he disgusts me. He shouldn't have to apologize because he shouldn't have cheated in the first place.

"You asked me to move in with you because she asked you to. Why? What kind of sick thing do you have going on? She gets her kicks by watching you date me?" I choke down my growl, he had the balls to ask her to move in with him when he was cheating on her?!

I wish I could go in but I know Skye needs to say her peace, so I stay in my spot.

"It's not like that. She doesn't tell me what to do. I want to move in with you. She just wants to me do it so Ward will get pissed and it can drive a wedge between you. That's how all this started, I swear. She's manipulative. She's jealous. I'm not saying she's right but any fool can see how you guys look at each other. I wanted you away from him too." He's getting angry.

"You're sick. I've told you a million times that there's nothing going on with me and Gra—" Skye stops and then I hear her say, "Ward." I tense. I hate when she uses my last name. It feels wrong.

"There!" He yells, "you see. You're the only one who calls him by his first name and he doesn't say anything!"

"Because I'm his boss. It means nothing. I pay him and he pays his bills. Nobody corrects their boss. I'm nothing to him." I close my eyes at her words. She heard me, I realize. She heard me talking to Kara about it. That's why she's been calling me Ward. I feel like a piece of shit. My stomach turns. "And even if it did mean something—I was with you! I've always been faithful. I deserved the same. You know how I grew up, Lincoln. I didn't trust anyone. I value loyalty and trust over anything else. You know that and you still betrayed me."

"Nothing happened between Kara and me!" He's begging now.

"You're a liar! You're making it worse by lying to my face, Lincoln. How many times do I have to tell you I went through your phone? I saw the texts. I saw the pictures. I sat for hours, reading in detail how you betrayed me. You have videos on your phone of the two of you having sex!"

I shake my head. What I would give to have saved her from that. It must have broken her heart to see all that on his phone.

"I'm sorry, Skye. I love you ok. I'm sorry. It was just once and I swear it won't happen again."

"Don't touch me! Don't you fucking touch me! You lied to me. I trusted you and you lied."

"Skye, I love you."

"Stop saying that! You don't love me, Lincoln."

"I do."

"You don't. Because if you loved me, you wouldn't be fucking her!" She yells at the top of her lungs. A moment passes and she starts again, "I can't trust you and I won't be in a relationship without trust, Lincoln. I deserve better. Please, get out of my house."

"I know you think we're crazy but there's something there, Skye." Lincoln tries one more time and I know it's a waste, even if he can't see it. "And it drives me mad. The way he looks at you and the way you look at him. It's always a dance. It's never at the same time. I didn't want to lose you so I followed her lead."

"Goodbye, Lincoln." Skye sounds exhausted. She's done fighting with him.

I wait by the door for him to exit.

As soon as he's in the hall, he closes the door behind him. He still hasn't seen me because he's looking over his shoulder at her. As soon as he turns, I grab his shirt to hold him up, as I swing.

Sure enough, the only thing that holds him up, is my hand on his shirt. I yank him up and lean his back over the banister.

"Stay away from her." I get in his face and say through my clenched teeth. It's taking all of me not to beat the shit out of him. "If I see you coming around, I swear I'll kill you."

Lincoln looks terrified as I yank him back and push him down the hall.

I see Hunter at the foot of the stairs. "Escort him out, will you?" I tell Hunter.

Hunter marches up the stairs and drags Lincoln down.

Deke comes out from the bottom hallway. He looks like he wants to say something but he's nervous. After a minute, he says, "What do you want me to do with this stuff?" He nods towards the pile.

"Burn it. Toss it. I don't care." I tell him, as I turn and go into Skye's room.

She's sitting on her mattress. There are no sheets or blankets on it. She looks up at me. Something on my face makes her shoulders fall.

"Did you hear?" She asks me.

I nod.

"I'm sorry. You didn't deserve to find out like that. I wanted to tell you in person." She looks upset and I shake my head. "I'm sorry," her voice has lost all energy.

"Skye, why are you apologizing? You didn't cheat on me." I tell her as I sit next to her on the mattress.

"I'm sorry about the way you found out." She clarifies, looking at the floor.

"It's better than the way you found out." I wanted to stop that pain from happening. That's why I'd hired Hartley. I'd just made the call too late.

She shrugs. "I could have done without all the pictures and videos. But I'm the one who went looking for it." She sounds like she's falling asleep. She leans into my shoulder and on instinct, I wrap my arm around her.

"I'm sorry, Skye."

She turns her head a little to look up at me. "Why? You didn't cheat on me." She echoes my words back at me. I smile as she frowns. "You're taking this…not like me. Why?" She looks beautiful. Her eyes are bloodshot like she hasn't slept and because she's been crying. She's flushed and her nose is reddened but she still looks so damned beautiful.

"It was never serious with Kara." I admit. "I made sure she knew what it meant from the beginning. I had a feeling she was seeing someone else but I didn't know it was Lincoln. I think that might have pushed her. We've been arguing about the status of our relationship." I confess.

Skye takes in a deep breath. "I just don't understand. They were not only cheating but causing problems. They thought something was going on between us and were trying to build a wedge. They coordinated things to do and say to manipulate how we acted around each other. She'd tell you something and he'd tell me something and it made no sense separately but she orchestrated it perfectly so that when we talked it lit a fuse."

My blood boils. I knew Kara was a piece of work but I never thought she'd stoop to this level. I never knew she was this jealous, this petty, this spiteful.

I hated Lincoln for what he'd done to Skye but I couldn't fight what he'd said any longer. Because of course, I loved Skye. I loved Skye almost from the moment I'd met her. More so, when I got to know her and her background. Knowing where she'd come from, seeing her struggles and becoming the woman I knew, made it easy for me to fall in love.

I listen to her breathing and know the moment she falls asleep. I know I should move her but I can't make myself do it.

It took me a while to recognize that I loved her, mostly because I denied it. I'd always been professional. Always followed orders. I didn't get personal on the job. From day one, Skye had erased those lines. She'd been adamant about learning all there was to know about me. She wanted to be friends. She refused to call me Ward and only called me Grant, something only my Grams was allowed to do. And I liked hearing it so much, I never corrected her. She welcomed me into her family and at one point I was so in love with her that I'd let my guard down.

Sunil Bakshi had known of Skye before she was famous. He went to all her performances. I recognized him every time he came in. Over time, he became obsessive over her. He started sending her letters. He would show up at her apartment with flowers or chocolates. He started demanding she pay attention to him at performances, would start fights with other male fans. I started banning him from performances.

Then, one night, after she'd hit the charts and I still had no backup, I'd been too distracted with Skye to notice Bakshi in the crowd. After the show, he'd come too close to her. I was able to take him down and called authorities when we found a rag with chloroform on it and some zip ties.

Skye had been horrified. I'd been angry. Angry at myself because I'd let it get to that point. I should have quit. There was no way I was separated enough to correctly take care of her but I'm too selfish when it comes to Skye.

Kara and Lincoln have emotionally damaged Skye and once again it was because I wasn't doing my job. My anger turns from them onto myself. Maybe if I'd have the balls to leave back then, this wouldn't have happened.

I can't keep excusing myself because I want to be around her. She's safe without me. Together, her, Audrey, Fitz and even May have created quite a team. The guys, counting Hunter are now her family. I know without a doubt that any of these guys would protect her with their life. It's time I leave her alone.

Once I hear her soft snores, I hug her close before I set her on the bed. I go into her closet and look for some blankets. I find one in the back of her closet and throw it on her, before kissing her temple.

I make my way downstairs. The pile that was in the living room is now gone. I take my phone out and see I have a couple of messages from Hartley.

The first is the address she'd told me about earlier. It's Kara's address. No surprise there.

The second is telling me that he's there now, attached with a picture. It's Kara, opening the door for Lincoln.

I hit the call button and wait for her to answer.

"Ward?" She answers.

"Hartley, do me a favor. Do you know anybody in the media?"

"Yes. Why?"

"The woman that Lincoln's been sleeping with is Kara Palamas. Skye caught him this morning and broke up with him. Do me a favor. As soon as you have those pictures, I want you to leak that Kara and Lincoln are having an affair. Give your person all the pictures you have and the information that Skye and Lincoln broke up this morning. I have to do some things on my end but let me know before you send the information."

"Are you sure? It's going to blow up the internet and Skye will be bombarded." Hartley reminds me.

I know all this. But I need to know that Kara and Lincoln are exposed. We'll cover Skye on our end.

"Let me worry about Skye." I tell her.

"Ok. I'll shoot you a text." Hartley hands up.

I find May's name on my phone and call her.

"Ward, what's going on?" She sounds worried because I never call her. "Is something wrong with Skye?"

"Hi, May. Yes. Something happened." I tell her about Skye finding out about Lincoln and them breaking up this morning.

"That spineless weasel." May curses.

"Listen, so I knew he was up to something and the private investigator that I hired got pictures of them a while ago. I told her to reach out and give the pictures and stuff she had to the media."

"You did what?!"

"May, listen to me. That's why I'm calling you. You needed a heads up. Because the media will get ahold of this soon and you need to have answers for them. I know Kara, she's going to try to make herself the victim and I'm not going to let her do it. They both deserve to be known for what they are."

"Ward, Skye's personal breakup is going to be up for the world to see. We can't do this?"

"Skye can take this. She won't do anything against them herself and they have to pay for the pain they caused, May. Besides, between all of us, she'll be covered. If we don't leak this and the media finds out they broke up, Kara and Lincoln will use that stupid tabloid story on Skye and me to get a pity party and use it as an excuse for what happened. This way, the tabloid story will end, we cover that she broke up with him and we can screw them all at the same time." I explain my thinking to her.

After a moment, she agrees. "OK. It's not like this type of thing doesn't happen often. Celebrities leak things about themselves all the time. Just make sure Skye knows the news is coming out. I'll talk to Jemma and make sure she intercepts anyone trying to reach her. I'll talk to you later. I need to call Phil and let him know what's going on. God knows he's going to want Lincoln dead."

"He's not the only one." I admit.

"Make sure you schedule a couple of extra guys if she goes out. The paparazzi is going to be a madhouse when the story breaks." And with that, she hangs up.

I find the guys waiting for me in the kitchen.

They're all watching me, waiting for me to be the first to speak.

"I'm going to need all of you around the clock this week. Skye is going to need extra bodies." I tell them and a couple of them nod.

Hunter is in the corner, his arms crossed and I can see his knuckle is red. He must have gotten a shot in with Lincoln before he left. He gives shrugs because he sees that I noticed.

"Lincoln and Kara have been going around behind our backs for a couple of months." I explain and all their jaws drop.

"What?!" Trip and Deke both say at the same time.

"She found out this morning and called Hunter to go pick her up. She broke up with him but the story will be news so I need more of you on duty to make sure no paparazzi get too close." I make sure they all understand me. "I don't want them ten feet of her. Do you hear me? I don't want cameras in her face. I don't want them anywhere they're not supposed to be. While home, I'm going to have two of you secure the perimeter twenty-four hours a day. She's been through enough. I don't want them catching her off guard. If she decides to make a statement, it's on her own terms."

They all nod.

"Who's up today?" Mack asks.

"You and Robbie will take the first eight-hour shift watching the house starting now. Trip, I need you to come with us. Skye has rehearsal today and then she meets with the SNL crew today. Other than that, I expect we'll be home. Robbie, I'm going to need you to stay behind and keep an eye on the house. Mack, you'll come with us when we leave." Each one of them is nodding and know they can't drop the ball on this.

I turn to Hunter. "What do you need?" He asks.

"I'm going to need you helping with watching the house. If we go out, you're with us. So, try to catch some sleep when you can." I turn to the rest of them again. "That goes for all of you. The next couple of days will be long. Use your downtime correctly.

My phone dings. It's a text from Hartley, saying she's given everything to her reporter friend.

"The paparazzi should be showing up soon." I tell the guys. I have to grab my laptop from the back house. There's no way I'm going to do my work there today.

After I grab all my things, I set up shop in the living room, going over Skye's week and setting up a new schedule.

"Damn." I say out loud when I open the schedule. This week was going to be busy. She's had some down time the last couple of weeks because she was finishing her album and her team was coming up with ideas for the tour. But now, her schedule was going to be busier with interviews, performances, photo shoots and rehearsals.

"Boss, the pap just arrived." Trip announced, as he headed outside.

I got up to go look and sure enough, I can see cars arriving and parking on the street. I hated this neighborhood, not that it was bad but it wasn't private, so anyone could drive up to Skye's house. I shake my head and let the guys deal with it.

Jemma arrives less than an hour later. "Ward?" She calls.

I stand. "In here, Jemma."

She turns the corner and I can see she's upset. "Where is she?"

I point. "Upstairs. Getting some sleep."

"Did she get any last night. What happened, Ward?" She comes forward and sits on the chair closest to me and I sit back down.

"From what I overheard, she stayed up going through his phone all night because she knew he was hiding something. She broke up with him this morning. She cleared out everything of his from her room. He showed up. They had this big blow out, which is how I know he was sleeping with Kara."

"I'm sorry, Ward." Jemma reaches out and places her hand on my arm. I have to smile because Jemma is a gentle soul at heart. She cares a lot.

I call everyone I know by their last name. That's how it's started out with Jemma too but like Skye, she had her way of weaseling into my life. Jemma was like a little sister to me, even though I tried not to show it.

"I'm ok, Jemma. I was never serious about Kara."

She eyes me. "Because you've always cared about…someone else?" She's trying not to smile and I don't give her the reaction she's hoping for.

"Jemma." I warn.

"Oh, fine. I'll let Skye sleep. I've canceled rehearsal and moved her meeting back an hour. The SNL people agreed to a phone discussion so thankfully we don't need to get her out of the house. I spoke to Deke and I hear she needs new sheets and blankets. She has an extra set in the linen closet but I'm going get a new set delivered." She stands. "Fitz is pissed but I convinced him to take a drive before coming. I don't think all those sessions with you at the boxing ring has helped any." She gives me a look. "Now that you've helped him gain muscle and shown him how to fight, he thinks he can go beat Lincoln up."

I laugh. He had every right. Skye was his sister. "Don't act like you don't enjoy the more assertive, Fitz. I've seen you admiring his arms."

Jemma's jaw falls. "Well, I—if you—well—"

I quietly laugh because she can't get anything out which proves me right.

"Don't forget I watch you too and know who you like." I snap my head to her as she stuck her tongue out before heading towards the stairs.

Damn. Was there anyone I was able to hide this from? I was normally so good at hiding things. I get up and call after her. "Jemma."

"Yea?" She turns, she's already at the foot of the stairs.

I approach her, looking around to make sure nobody else can hear us. "Does anyone know? What did I do?" I'm petrified that everyone knows.

She gives me a small smile. "I don't think Phil or Fitz know. They think you just want to protect Skye. The only other person who might know better is Hunter but that's only because he knows you so well." She searches my eyes for something. "And I wasn't for sure until just now. It's the way you look at her. You don't let up with the bodyguard role. You do that part perfectly but like I said, I've seen you look when you thought nobody was watching."

"You sure?" I ask her.

She nods. "I think your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks, Jemma."

She turns to go.

"Hey, remember, she didn't sleep last night." I remind her.

She throws me a dirty look. "I remember. I'm not waking her up, dad."

I smile as I head back to my laptop.

There's a lot more work to do than I thought. My decision now made, I have to talk to Coulson. After him, I'll have to talk to Hunter and the guys.

I haven't been working on my plans too long before the front door is opened and I hear more than one person come in. They're trying to be quiet. I head to see who it is.

Elena and Bobbi are closing the front door.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?"

"Ward, where's Skye?" Elena asks, looking around.

"In her room. She's resting. What are you guys doing here?"

"Duh. The whole Lincoln situation." Bobbi stares me down. "Skye's going to need us."

"How'd you find out so fast?"

"Mack." Elena answers as she climbs the stairs with Bobbi on her heels.

"Hunter." Bobbi calls.

The guys need to keep their mouths shut around their girlfriends. I hope it's ok with Skye that the girls are here.

I go back to planning and I'm almost done as I hear the front door open again.

I get up to see who it is this time and It's Coulson and Fitz. My stomach drops. I have to talk to Coulson and now may not be the perfect time but it has to be done.

"Hey." I greet.

"Where's Skye?" Coulson asks.

I nod up the stairs. "She's in her room. She was sleeping but the girls got here so I don't know if that's still true."

Coulson nods. "How is she?" He asks.

I shrug. "I honestly don't know, Coulson. She was bad this morning but she'd just found out. The moment she got here she got rid of all his stuff. She ended things with him."

"He showed up here?" Fitz asked as we walk into the living room and sit.

I nod. "Yea. Jemma tell you?"

He shakes his head. "Deke. I haven't spoken to Jemma since she came. I'm glad she's with Skye."

"How are you taking the Kara situation?" Coulson asks hesitantly.

I shake my head. "I was never serious with Kara. I knew she was seeing someone else. I didn't care. I just didn't know it was Lincoln."

"That piece of shit." Fitz never curses.

"We'll make sure he doesn't come around here." Coulson looks like he agrees with Fitz but doesn't say it. "Have you made arrangements for the week?" Coulson asks. "She's going to start getting busy again. She has some performances lined up. The movie is coming up too. I'm debating about calling the studio. I don't know if she's going to be up for shooting a romantic comedy."

"I have things ready." I assure Coulson.

"Did you get a punch in, Ward?" Fitz surprises me by asking.

"Fitz." Coulson shakes his head.

I'm trying not to smile because I can see Fitz wishes he could have punched Lincoln. He's come far from the shy, tech nerd he was when we first met. A lot of that I think comes from being with Jemma. He's found a lot of confidence in himself since then.

"Yea." I admit. "Hunter did too."

"Good. He deserves it." Fitz nods to himself.

"Hey, Fitz. Do you think I can get a moment with your dad? I have some things I need to talk to him about." I try not to show how nervous I am.

"Sure. I'll go find Deke." He gets up and stops. "Hey, Grant?"

"Yea?" I turn to him.

"Thanks for taking care of my sister." I can see he's getting emotional. Even though he's come a long way, one thing that will never change is how open Fitz is.

"Of course." I tell him and he leaves.

"What's going on, Ward?"

I take a deep breath. "Coulson, I'm sorry. I know this isn't the best time but I'd like to put in my resignation."


	6. Chapter 5

I'm not totally surprised to find Jemma, Elena and Bobbi in my room when I wake up. They're sitting in the corner of my room, trying to talk quietly. I push the blanket off me and sit up.

"Hey." I greet them and I see the same sad look on each of their faces.

My head hurts and I can still feel my eyes are swollen. I must look a mess.

"How are you feeling?" Elena asks as they all get up to come to sit on my bed.

I shrug. "Like I just dumped my boyfriend because he was fucking another girl." I snap. It sounded harsher than I meant it to sound. "Sorry."

Elena shrugs. "Don't be."

"Um, Skye…" Jemma looks scared, "Ward was supposed to be the one to tell you this but well, he's busy and we're here."

The girls give her a side glance and look back at me. They don't look like they want to tell me.

"What?" I look between them. What has happened since I've been asleep? I turn to the clock on my bedside table. I've been asleep for 6 hours!

"I called and canceled rehearsal." Jemma tells me because she sees my panic. "The SNL meeting got pushed and it's now a conference call."

I calm. "Thanks, Jemma." I take a deep breath, trying to slow my pulse. I have no idea what she's about to tell me or even if I can handle it. "Now, what do you need to tell me?"

She nervously looks at Elena and Bobbi and then back at me. "Well, you see…." She closes her eyes and continues, "the world knows that you and Lincoln are done and they know why." She spoke fast and cringed away, waiting for my reaction.

"What?!" How the hell did the media get ahold of this so fast? Oh my god, how embarrassing. Does the whole world know that my boyfriend cheated on me? Wait a minute. "Why would Ward be the one to tell me about it?" My jaw is clenched. What did he do? 

"Well you see, he thought it would be a good idea to take control of the story. He had it leaked." Jemma is still leaning away from me.

The rage inside me returns. "I'm going to kill him."

"Wait." Bobbi grabs my arm before I can move. "It sucks but it's done. You can't blame him, Skye. He did it to protect you."

"Protect me how?" I demand.

"He wasn't going to let them get away with it, Skye." Bobbi looks at me with an accusing look. "You wouldn't have done it. And when the media got ahold of what happened—_when_ not if—they would have used it in their favor. Kara is a manipulative bitch. She likes to play the victim. She would have turned this around on you somehow. Ward made sure to control the narrative. The media knows Lincoln and Kara have been going behind your back. They can't spin it now."

"Lincoln already issued a public apology on Twitter. It's the same one he gave to TMZ and all other outlets. He admits to hurting you and lying. Nothing from Kara's camp." Jemma jumps in.

I try to take in what they're telling me. I shake my head. They should have talked to me about this first. I don't care if they would have spun it. This should have been my decision to make.

"He was trying to protect you, Skye." Jemma's gotten so good at reading me.

"The guy never lets up. He was only thinking of you." Elena pipes in.

I sigh. "I'll give him a piece of my mind later since you're all on his side."

I glance around my room and notice how much I actually threw away. My throat tightens up. I can't wrap my head around it. Lincoln is such an asshole. But I can't get over the fact that I gave him that power over me. I opened up. I let him in. He fucked me over. Hadn't I learned this lesson at a very early age? People fuck you over. People always leave. That's what I'd carried around after foster care.

I'd let my guard down and tried to change because I had met amazing people. My mom, my dad, Fitz, and Aunt Melinda were a Godsend. I'd let them change me but I had to cut people off. People fuck you over. People always leave.

I look at Jemma, my sweet, kind hearted, best friend. She would one day be my sister. I trusted her. She was family. I could never alienate her.

Elena, strong, independent and caring. She was head over heels in love with Mack and he worshiped the ground she walked on. He was already part of my family. If I didn't love her as much as I do, that alone would cemented her in my life.

Then, there was Bobbi. She was strong, hard, honest. She didn't take shit from anyone but was girly as could once you got to know her. She would always be a sister to me. I'd met her first before she'd fallen in love with Hunter.

Hunter, another member of my family. I'd seen his loyalty toward Gr—Ward over the years and that loyalty extended to my family and myself.

I could never turn these women away. I'd found my tribe and I would not let anyone harm them. But this would be it. I have to cut others out of my life. Opening myself up would only put me back in this situation again. I would not let another person fuck me over.

I might not have loved Lincoln but I'd cared about him. The thought of breaking up with him didn't stop it from hurting when I found out he was sleeping with Kara.

"I still don't understand how that woman even ended up with Ward." Elena made a face like she was disgusted. I'd missed part of their conversation. I blinked away my tears and listened.

"I don't recall when it happened. One minute that woman was pestering Ward and the next he's going out on a date with her." Jemma chimes in.

"Hunter had a field day when that happened. It was a running joke between him and me when he referred to her as a god looking for attention. I was surprised when Ward and she became an item." Bobbi confesses and then turns to me, "I was more surprised to hear that you'd ok-ed it."

"You what?" Jemma shrieks.

I frown. They were remembering all that wrong. I could never forget when they got together. It ate me up inside for weeks when it happened. I was already going through something awful when all that came about. "You're all remembering that wrong." I tell them and I can feel their eyes on me. "From what I know, Ward was the one doing the chasing."

Bobbi chuckled. "I'd remember that. What on earth gave you that idea?"

I look at her, confused. "I—I—" should I tell them how I knew?

"Skye, you were all so busy with your mom. I don't think you were paying much attention to Kara then. You didn't see her try to weasel her way into Ward's life." Bobbi touched my arm.

"No," I tell her, "I remember. We'd gone up to the cabin for two weeks. It was just my dad, Fitz, Jemma and I, right after mom had died. Dad wanted us to deal with it away from everything, together. About a week in, I got a call from Kara. She wanted to know how I was doing. She—she" I swallowed, still remembering the pain of that conversation, "she called to apologize. She said that Ward had been asking her out and she really liked him. She apologized for calling but she wanted to make sure I was ok with her going on a date with Ward because she'd already said yes." I close my eyes, remembering the heart break I'd felt. I knew Ward wanted nothing to do with me but knowing he was interested in my friend had hurt. "I gave her my blessing. When we got back, they looked hot and heavy."

Out of everyone's reaction, Bobbi's is the one who has me confused the most. Her jaw is wide open and she's looking at me like I'm crazy. "She what?!" She half yells. "That conniving little bitch." Bobbie makes fists and tries to calm herself. "Skye, Ward was not asking her out. He kept turning her down."

Bobbi searches my eyes for a while. I can see her trying to think or remember something. She had to be wrong though. Why would Kara call me and lie?

"You were away." Bobbi starts, squeezing her eyes shut. "I remember I was out with Hunter. We came by the house as Kara was leaving. She told Hunter she was there to talk to Ward. Whatever she said to him that day, made him change his mind. They went out the next night. You came home and a little while later, you met Lincoln." Bobbi bites her lip. "I should ask Hunter if Ward told him what they talked about."

I roll my eyes. "What does it matter anyway." 

"Well, for one thing, we know who she really is now." Jemma says. "We know she's manipulative. We know she's jealous of you and Ward. And we know that he never chased her. Who calls someone when they're grieving their mother to ask permission to go out with a guy?"

I frown. I never thought of that.

"She's a piece of work." Elena fumes. "Poor Ward." She makes that face again like she's disgusted. "Ugh. Poor Lincoln."

Jemma and Bobbi give her a look.

"What?! I mean it. That poor bastard doesn't know what he got himself into with her. He's an idiot for sure and a creep but to be stuck with that!" Elena defends herself.

The image of one of the videos on his phone flashes through my mind. "I don't think he was ever stuck with that and I don't think he minds. He looked for her countless times. And who cares how Kara and Ward got together. It's over."

But I have this feeling in my gut telling me that my friends are right. Kara was playing me from the start and I let her in. I gave her the opportunity to fuck me over. That was on me too.

They stay with me. I go through another crying session before I get control of myself and stop. They do what they can. Jemma orders a new comforter set, as we all straighten up my room. I have my conference call with the SNL people and at one point, both my dad and my brother come to see me.

Dad does a better job at hiding his anger from me than Fitz does. They don't ask how I'm doing, instead they remind me that they're here for me. They tell me they love me and remind me nothing can stop us when we're together. I smile because it's something my mom always said. I wish she were here to hug me. That starts another crying session but a different kind.

Eventually, they all leave and I'm left alone. I haven't looked online or looked outside but Fitz told me there are photographers sitting on the street. Deke is in charge of all my online accounts for the moment because I have no interest of checking to see the drama.

I look for Ward and find him working in the living room.

"Hey." I greet.

He looks up from his computer. "Hey." He looks at me from head to toe and I have the urge to roll my eyes. I can see him scanning me like a robot to see if I'm ok. "Did you get enough sleep with all your visitors?"

I nod. "The day's almost over anyway, I can get some more in a while." I go around the couch and sit on the coffee table to face him. "So, I hear you made an executive decision for me." I glare at him so there's no doubting I'm mad.

"Skye, if we didn't—" He starts with his excuse but I hold a hand up and shake my head.

"Stop. I don't want to hear it. I've had to listen to people defend you all day long. This was not your choice, Ward. That's my life you just threw out into the world." I feel so powerless.

"Don't forget it happened to me too." He reminds me with an edge to his voice.

I close my eyes and calm myself. "I know. I'm sorry for that but they won't run stories on you. You won't be looked at with pity. The world knows my boyfriend cheated on me with someone that was supposed to be my friend. I'm so fucking pathetic. It's embarrassing." I cover my face at the humiliation I'm going to be feeling when the paparazzi yell out questions at me.

"Hey." He pulls my hands from my face. He's got that tone in his voice. The tone that he gets when he's trying not to be annoyed with me. "Fuck them, Skye. You have no reason to be embarrassed. They were the ones who cheated. Let them be embarrassed. Let them feel humiliation. You won't get pity. People love you. And yea, people will sympathize with you but it's only because you're a kind-hearted person. You've had your fair share of downs since your career took off, this is something else that can motivate you to be stronger. Fuck Lincoln and fuck Kara."

Ok. He made sense but I wasn't going to thank him. I still have to deal with the paparazzi because of him. "I'm not thanking you." I bark at him.

He gives me a half, slanted smile and nods. "I didn't expect you too." After a moment, he adds, "I needed the world to know who they were, Skye. Kara always looks for an angle to look like the victim. She knows how to play that role well. It just took me a while to see it. She needs to be taken down a peg or two. This will be our metaphorical slap in the face to her because she deserves it."

For some reason the conversation I had with the girls pops up in my head. "There had to have been something you saw in her, Ward." I see him cringe at his name. "For you to have asked her out, I mean. You were interested in her and chased her down. She couldn't have been like this then."

I search his eyes because I see confusion. "I asked her out but it's only because you—I" it's his turn to search my eyes. I frown as something dawns on him and I can see the anger rise in his eyes. He shakes his head and bites down as he cusses.

"What, Ward?" What did he just realize? 

"Will you stop calling me that?!" He snaps.

"It's your name." I honestly don't see the problem. He doesn't like being called Grant. He couldn't tell me, I figured it out. So, what's the problem?

"No, it's not." His nose flares.

"Really? Because I can remember about a million times when you've corrected someone when they tried calling you Grant." I get up and turn to go. This isn't going to go anywhere.

"That was them. Look, Skye. I know you heard me arguing with Kara but—"

Really, he was going to bring that up? "But nothing, Ward. I—"

"Quit it." He said through clenched teeth. It took a second, "It was a stupid fight and I wanted it to be over so what I said—" 

"What you said was true. I never learned my boundaries with you. I'm stubborn. But it doesn't matter. I know my place. I'm the boss, you're the employee. I should be able to call you by your name and not impose myself on you. So, from now on it's Ward." I see he doesn't know what to say so I continue. "I'm sorry I didn't call you that from the beginning. You set high standards for everyone. You're always keeping me safe. The least I can do is call you by what you want to be called. Don't feel bad that I heard your argument. I heard what I had to and I learned my lesson."

He makes a move towards me but I just want to hide in my room. "Skye," his voice is so soft and I want to melt into it.

"It's ok, Ward. I'm ok. I'm going to go get some sleep now. Good night." I leave and head upstairs. I lied of course, it's too early to sleep.

My phone rings and I see it's Jemma.

"What's up?" I ask.

"Skye, did you talk to Ward?" She sounds worried and a little funny. She probably knows I went to pick a fight as soon as everyone left. She hates it when we argue.

"Yes." I collapse on my bed. "It didn't go well."

She sighs. "I'm sorry. Fitz just told me." I can make out the sadness in her voice and I'm confused by it. What does she mean Fitz just told her? How could he possibly know what just happened in my living room?

"He did?"

"Your dad told him. Did he tell you when he was leaving?" Her voice is soft but my world stops. Leaving? "How are you taking it? Ward's been with you for so long?"

Tears spring to my eyes and I feel my throat clenching. No! No! He couldn't, he wouldn't. He was leaving? My hand clenches the phone and the other my new comforter.

"Skye?" Jemma's is even softer now.

I take a deep breath. "Jemma can we talk tomorrow. I really can't deal with today anymore." That was true.

"Of course. I'm sorry, Skye. We'll see you tomorrow for brunch. Love you." She doesn't wait for my response and hangs up.

I'm grateful as I know I can't talk. He was leaving?

The words that were once my mantra, echo in my head. "People fuck you over. People always leave."

I curl into myself and cry like I've never cried before. No, that's not true. This doesn't trump losing my mom but it's a close second.

It feels like my insides are being torn to shreds. I never thought of not having Grant Ward in my life. I assumed he'd always be in my life. Sure, he didn't love me or even liked me but I never thought he'd leave.

Was he leaving because of Kara? Was he leaving because he blamed me for Kara and Lincoln? Or was this always his plan, to leave?

I don't know when I fell asleep. Between all the crying, the headache and the exhaustion, it didn't take too long. People fuck you over. People always leave.

WARD POV

It didn't take me long to tell the guys about me leaving. I told them after I talked to Hunter. I was going to stay positive. Hunter and I had always talked about opening our own security business. This was our opportunity.

I'd be leaving at the end of the month and Hunter who would be my business partner had agreed to stay with Skye for at least six months. I wanted to make sure everything was taken care of after I left. He'd help Coulson hire a new security guard and a driver. He'd also help teach Mack how to run the team after I left.

Coulson asked me to stay on as a consultant. I'd be running security with the guys through my own company. I was debating to take him up on it. It would keep me in the loop of what Skye was doing and I'd still be protecting her but I wouldn't be in her life any other way. That was better than completely disappearing.

The guys were shocked and asked a lot of questions. I answered them the best I could but they didn't completely understand why I was leaving and I wasn't going to tell them it because I'd fallen in love with Skye.

I told them I was going to leave Hunter in charge after the end of the month and the offer Coulson had given me. They all seemed to back me up and even agreed that I should take him up on his offer. It meant a lot that the guys still wanted me around and liked me running security.

Kara has been calling me for days but I ignored her calls until, finally today, I answered. She was super pissed at me because I've been avoiding her calls. She wants to talk, she tells me and I actually laughed at her through the phone. I told her to get the hint, that it was over. She begged me not to hang up and said she was only trying to make me jealous and that nothing had happened with Lincoln. I told her I didn't believe her and told her I really didn't care one way or another. I wasn't jealous and I just wanted it to be over. I hung up after she started with the threats.

I dodged Skye for the next couple of days because I couldn't find a way to tell her I was leaving. I felt like shit after everything she was going through but I'd stayed long enough.

It wasn't hard to avoid her. She'd had interviews, rehearsals, and meetings. Interviewers were told not to bring up Lincoln or Kara because she wasn't ready to talk about it. I'd noticed her get colder with people. She cried a lot that following day of the break up but I hadn't seen her cry since. She's taken up a tough exterior.

She'd canceled appointments and lunches with some of her friends and she wasn't bubbly and energetic during the interviews. For a second, I recalled the Skye from years ago when I'd first started working with her.

I couldn't hold back any more and on the fourth day, I broke and asked to speak to her. We'd just arrived home from a particularly awkward interview.

She walked into the living room and fell on the couch. The guys immediately emptied out and walked toward the back house.

"Skye, I've been meaning to talk to you." I confess and sit across from her.

"What about?" She asks but she seems far away, like she's not here with me.

"Are you ok?" I ask worried.

She blinks quickly a couple of times and nods. "Just tell me, Ward. I'm tired and want a hot shower."

I try not to let my mind wander into what she's just told me. Skye in the shower, now that would be a sight to see.

I shake my head and clear my throat, erasing that vision from my head. "I wanted to be the one to talk to you about this but uh, I talked to your dad and gave my notice." I watch her carefully. "I know this is probably the worst time for this but I'll be gone by the end of the month."

Something crossed her eyes too fast for me to read and then she gives me a small, sad smile. She nods. "Ok. Well, thanks for telling me."

Of all the reactions, that was the last one I expect. "Wh—that's it?" I ask out loud.

I see her take a gulp. "What do you want me to say, Ward?"

I can't help flinching every time she calls me that. "I don't know." I answer honestly. I didn't know what she'd say. I thought she'd be upset. She'd hit on me once, admitting she liked me and she felt something between us. I'd panicked and rejected her because I couldn't take care of her and be with her. Those feeling must be long gone.

"Thank you for everything. I'm sorry you haven't been happy here." She stands up and as she turns, I see her eyes well up with tears.

I grab her arm with just enough strength to stop her, not hurt her. "Skye, of course I've been happy here." How could she think I haven't? "You, your family—you've given me a career. You opened your home to me and made me feel like part of your family. That's not why I'm leaving."

I've stopped her but she's yet to turn to me. She's still facing the other way. "It doesn't matter." She says after a moment. "You're still going to leave. Right?" She turns as she asks this.

I take a deep breath and answer, "Yes."

"Then it doesn't really matter, does it?" She yanks her arm away and walks out of the room.

The pain, I was expecting. I can feel it coursing through my veins and deep in my chest. The feeling of being hollow was a surprise. I'd pushed Skye away, not because I hadn't loved her or cared for her but for her safety and my sanity. Now, here I was heartbroken and I had no one to blame but myself. I'd made a choice a long time ago. Now I had to live with the consequences of that choice.

I watched Skye closely the next week. I watched as she gave interviews, performed at some venues and promoted her new album and upcoming tour. But the person I was watching was not the Skye I knew and loved. I was watching the Skye Fitz had told me about. The Skye he'd met in high school. This Skye kept people at arm's length, she didn't laugh nearly as much, she didn't show affection and she recused herself.

Two weeks later, I stood by the door as she was finishing up an interview. The interviewer was a nice woman who had interviewed Skye numerous times in the past. She was someone Skye was very friendly with but I'd watched Skye answer questions with no essence of herself in them. At the end of the interview, as the cameramen were walking away from their cameras, Skye began to take her mic off when the interviewer asked her if she was ok and that she seemed different. Skye gave her a tight smile and nodded.

"I'm sorry about what happened with Lincoln." She said to Skye.

Skye shrugged. "You know, growing up in foster care teaches you a lot. I came out of it with two lessons I'd forgotten about or ignored really, these last couple of years."

"What are the rules?"

"People fuck you over." Skye answered and I held my breath as I saw tears fill her eyes. She blinked the tears away as she stepped toward the door.

"And the second?"

Skye looked up to look at me and answered, "People always leave."

I felt like I'd been punched in the gut. It's like the air had been knocked out of me. I couldn't say a word as Skye walked past me and into the hallway.

After the interview, Skye requested that I start sitting out being on guard duty. She requested the guys at random, reminding me that I was going to be leaving soon and that we both needed to start getting used to not working together.

I didn't argue with her on it. It was easier to let her get her way. I'd caused enough trouble, I didn't want to make things worse for her. So, I stayed out of her way.

Skye kills it at her SNL performance but it's like she's wearing a mask when she's on stage. As soon as she's off, she's back to being—not Skye.

About ten days before I'm supposed to leave, her attitude towards me changes yet again. She's angry and hostile. I don't say anything, although she and Coulson argue about the way she's acting. He accuses her of retreating and taking her anger out on me.

I don't let it get to me. I figure it's a defense mechanism. I just wish she can go back to being Skye. I know we all miss her.

She was arguing with Jemma and Fitz too. Only they fight with her about alienating everyone, including her fans. She doesn't like being told that.

My skin is crawling because I know I have just a little over a week with her and I can't leave with her being like this but I don't know what to do to help.

The guys and I are sitting around the dining room table, when Skye comes in. It's a slow day for a change and she's off for the rest of the day. It's a little past noon and she's dressed like she's ready to go out somewhere.

"Robbie, come on. I'm in the mood for some ice cream." She says as she walks by.

Hunter jumps up. "I'll meet you guys up front."

"No." Skye stops in her tracks and turns to Hunter. "I don't want to be driven. I'm in the mood to drive."

Hunter looks from her to me as I eye Skye. I'm suspicious. She never wants to drive in LA traffic. The only time she asks for Robbie is when she's trying to get away with something. She knows that her connection with Robbie lets her get away with more.

"No." I say staring straight at her. "Either Hunter drives you and Robbie or you can take someone else."

She glares at me and I can see her ears getting red. "I want Robbie."

"Then you get Hunter." I stand and walk toward her.

She shakes her head.

"Fine. Mack or Trip. Your pick." I don't back off.

She's not backing off either. "I am twenty-five years old. If I want to go out for ice cream, I'm going to go out for ice cream. I am NOT taking Hunter. I am driving myself. Robbie, let's go." She snaps her head as she turns to stalk out of the kitchen.

"Skye." I call after her, my blood boiling.

"What do you care anyway, Ward? Aren't you almost gone? Just—just—leave already." The venom in her voice stills me to my core.

Robbie slowly gets up and takes a couple of steps towards her but stops when he's by my side. "I'll call you as soon as she tells me what she has planned." He promises.

I don't acknowledge him. I'm still rooted to my spot. How had we gotten here? Should I just go? Why am I even here? If she wanted me gone, I should leave. I was causing more harm than good.


	7. Chapter 6

Author's Note: So, the following chapter was hard to write and took me a little longer. There are some racist words and language in this chapter that I would never use but it's for the story. This is where this story started for me and I had to come up with what came before for this to make sense. More notes after the chapter where I explain better but only read when you're finished with it, please.

I fuming as I get in the car to wait for Robbie. As soon as he's in the car, I peel out of the driveway. I want to drive and relax.

Robbie looks like he's upset with me. So, I stay quiet and let talk first.

He doesn't say anything until we get on the freeway. "I know you're pissed at Ward for leaving but I still have to work with the guy. I'd appreciate it if you didn't do that again."

I sigh as I check traffic and change lanes. "I'm not pissed at Ward."

He chuckles. "If you say so."

"Besides, why does he care what I do? He's leaving." I repeat my argument. This is not the way I wanted this car ride to go. I need to be focused on the meeting we're going to. I shouldn't be working myself up over Ward.

"Skye, you need to stop. I get you've had a rough month but cut the guy some slack. Going back to survival mode is not the way to deal with this." He's talking to me like he did so many years ago when we shared a home for two weeks in junior high.

Robbie and I grew up in the same world and I sometimes forget how much he understands my moods. He came back into my life, was hired by pure dumb luck by Ward, and I am blessed to have him. He was always a protector.

Survival mode. That's what I was in these last couple of weeks and I didn't know how to feel about someone calling me out on it.

"We've grown up a lot since getting out of the system, Skye. Some lessons we will always carry but you don't have to push anyone away—especially in your line of work." I hate that he's right.

I shake my head. I have to live this way. I don't want to be screwed over by people I trust. "What Lincoln did, what Kara did—it wouldn't have happened if I'd protected myself. I have a tribe of people around me who I trust with my life. I can't keep opening myself to get hurt like that again. Kara and I were acquaintances. The media and public made us out to be these great friends because we ran in the same circles and because she was dating Ward. The studio encouraged it and I didn't set anyone straight. Lincoln was lying to me for months, Robbie. Months." My hands grip the steering wheel as I change lanes again.

"Skye, I'm not telling you to forget what either of those shits did to you. There's always going to be people who try to take you down. We know this. We've seen it first-hand many times. But if you stop letting people in then you wouldn't have a family."

I gulp as I slow with the traffic. "And if one of these so-called family members hurts me? What do I do with that?" I asked, voicing my biggest fear. That's what Grant Ward had done. He'd hurt me but he didn't even know.

We've come to a stop on the freeway, so I look at Robbie.

"I'm sorry he's leaving. I don't think he wanted to go. I think he thinks he HAS to." Robbie tries to explain.

I frown confused and notice the traffic is moving. I focus on it instead of Ward. I can get lost in him and I can't anymore. He's leaving. I have to get used to that.

I focus on the road and try to forget about everything. God, I hate driving.

"Skye, where are we going? You passed the exit for All Things Sweet." Robbie's back to being upset.

"I have somewhere else to go first." I explain, focusing on traffic.

"This is why Ward doesn't trust me with you like he does the other guys." Robbie's anger is rising and I bite my lip cause I feel bad. "Skye, you would never pull this shit with Mack or Trip. He knows I let you get away with more because of our past. Why do you do this?" Ok. He's pissed now.

"I'm sorry. Look, I know you're mad but I had to take this meeting. I'm trying to do something new with this new tour and an appointment just opened up." I try to explain but he's not hearing it.

"Where are we going?" He asks as he gets his phone out.

"Robbie, I'm really sorry. But can we just remember for a second that I'm your boss and not Ward? He'll be leaving soon anyway. Why do you care what he thinks?"

"Skye, that's not the point. He's doing his job and I'm doing mine. I want to be able to work with him in the future. I respect him and I'm sick and tired of you putting me in this position. Yes, I understand you're technically the boss but he's in charge of me." He's trying to reign in his temper as he scolds me. "Now, where are we going?"

I gulp because no matter how much I trust Robbie, he's a hot head when he's mad. "I'm sorry. I can't tell you till we're almost there."

"Why?" He asks. "Why does it matter now?"

I shrug. I'm a coward. I don't want to face a pissed off Ward until I have witnesses. If there are strangers there, he won't blow up on me and by the time we talk, he'll have calmed some. So, I keep quiet.

"Give me ten more minutes." I beg. I'm already in trouble. Another ten minutes won't hurt me. "Look," I try to explain, "I want this next tour to be different. I want it to be accessible to my fans at a reasonable price. Instead of playing at arenas, I want to do colleges. Community Colleges to be exact. If I can work out deals with the Colleges, they get the revenue and the students get discounts. I perform for my fans. It's a win-win for everybody."

"That's great, Skye." Robbie sounds like he doesn't really care at the moment. "But why couldn't you tell Ward?"

I groan. "The President of the college we are going to, called last minute because he had a cancelation. But I couldn't tell Ward because he has checklists for stuff like this which usually take a day. I have no time for that. I need to meet him in like twenty minutes. So, I had to bypass all of Ward's security measures."

Robbie was shaking his head. "He has those set in place for a reason, Skye. We're going to a college? We don't know what kind of security they have. Did you bring a hat? A wig? Something to hide your face so nobody recognizes you? We can be bombarded with a shit ton of people."

"I can wear my sunglasses and I think I might have a cap in the trunk." I was in such a hurry, I hadn't thought about hiding my face. I didn't mind fans coming up to me but it was a little frightening when they surrounded me all at once.

Robbie picks up his phone and puts it to his ear. "By the looks of it, we're going to West Shore Community College."

I sigh, defeated. "Yes," I grumble.

"Ward." Robbie says and I roll my eyes. Of course, he was calling Ward. "West Shore Community College. She has a meeting with the President in about ten to fifteen minutes." He stops talking as he listens to Ward. "Got it. I'll meet with them when we arrive." He hangs up and turns to me with a glare in his eyes.

"Who are you meeting with?" I ask.

"He's calling the President to have some security guards on hand. He wants me to talk to them." He tells me as he turns back to look at the road. "Oh, and he and the guys are on the way."

"Of course, they are." I growl.

Once parked in guest parking at the school, I look for the cap in the trunk and thankfully find it. I put on my sunglasses and go meet the President in his office. I'd pulled up a campus map before coming, so I knew where I was going. Sure enough, there are three campus security guards in his office. I roll my eyes and start talking to Mr. Thomas Scott, the President of West Shore as Robbie steps outside and speaks to campus security.

I quickly tell Mr. Scott my plan of performing at his college and the discounts I want to do. He seems surprised but excited. He quickly suggests giving me a tour around campus as we talk more about my idea.

I hesitate only because Ward and the guys aren't here yet but I remember that they're on their way and we have campus security, so I agree.

Robbie isn't thrilled but it puts him at ease that Ward is only twenty minutes away.

We leave Mr. Scott's office and he begins telling me about the history of the campus as we walk. He points out new buildings. It's a smaller campus compared to some of the universities in the area. He tells me if sits on 140 acres of land. They've renovated some buildings and plan of putting up solar panels but they need more funds before that happens. He tells me there are five tunnels connecting five points of this school. They are no longer used by staff but rather keep old computers and equipment down there. I'm fascinated by all the facts.

Robbie follows closely by my side. He has a campus security guard about twenty yards to our left, the second twenty yards behind us and the third about forty yards up front.

We're heading toward the football stadium when something loud explodes in front of us. The noise is loud and I crouch instinctively. I'm disorientated as I look up and I see debris falling from the sky. There's a cloud of smoke.

My ears are ringing. I blink quickly because nothing makes sense. I see people running towards us, some are covered in blood. They look to be screaming but for some reason, I can't hear. Robbie is by my side. He's trying to pull me back and that's when I see it. There's a guy about 50 to 60 yards away. He's got an assault rifle and he's aiming at the running crowd.

I get pulled behind a small wall next to a building. Robbie is holding my head down and I see Mr. Scott crouching next to me.

My mind is blank. I can feel myself shaking. I'm trying to make sense of what I just saw. I look around the corner of the wall and see more students bleeding. They're all running. A guy makes contact with me before he falls and I can see blood coming out of his mouth. He moves for a minute and then goes completely still. His eyes are still open, looking right at me but there's nobody there.

He's dead. He's dead. The screams and cries start ringing in my ears. I can hear the gun and I see people who are running fall.

Robbie is shaking me and I finally look to him. It takes me a moment to understand what he's saying. "Stay with me. Look at me. Nowhere else. Look at me." He demands.

I try to nod and look at his face. Only, he's no longer looking at me. He's crouched next to me, looking around. I notice his phone out.

"Ward." I can barely make out what he's saying. He says something about an explosion and gunman and my body goes cold. Robbie's getting blurry and I realize I'm crying. "Math and Science. By the lot." I can hear him better now but there's a lot of screaming and crying around us. The gun is deafening. "Multiple men. I can hear another to the northwest."

As he says this, I turn my head in the direction and see more student running but can't hear anything.

Robbie looks at something and tells us to run when he says so. He points toward the door that leads inside the building. He looks to see if I understand and I nod. It's the only thing I can do. He wants me to run.

I'm going to get shot. We're going to die. There's a guy with a gun. We're going to die.

Robbie's watching for something and I don't know what. "Run." He screams out of nowhere and I stand and run. We make it inside the building and run toward the end of the hall.

"Mr. Scott. You said there were tunnels under this building." Robbie says.

"Yes, but they're locked." Mr. Scott looks as scared as I feel.

We're going to die. We're going to die. There's a gunman just behind this door and another some hundred yards away. They have bombs. They have guns.

"Come on, Skye." Robbie tells me as he yanks me and we're running again. He's back on his phone. "Old tunnels under the school. There's five. I'll get us to the opposite side of campus. The bomb was set off on the South East and the gunman came from the South West parking lot." Robbie tells Ward on the phone.

Mr. Scott opens a janitor room and we step inside. There are five other people already hiding in here. They all look panicked.

I look at them and memorize their faces. Two guys and three girls.

"Ok." Robbie says into the phone and turns to me. "Ward," he tells me as he hands the phone over.

I grab it like it's my lifeline. "Grant." I'm sobbing. This is all my fault.

"Skye, listen to me—" He's trying to be calm but I can hear that he's nervous and afraid.

"I'm sorry." I plead. I'm sobbing so hard and I can't stop. "I'm sorry. I was mad. I'm going to die."

"Skye, listen to me. You're not going to die. I'm on my way. I'll be there soon. Robbie will keep you safe for me, do you hear me?"

I turn to Robbie who is working on the keypad to what I assume is the door that leads to the tunnels. "I want you here." I confess and notice my voice is trembling. He could have been here if I wasn't so stupid.

"I know. I know but I'm coming. Listen to me, Skye. I need you to listen to everything Robbie tells you to do. Don't question it. Don't hesitate. Just do it." His voice is calmer now and so soothing.

"Ok." I try to breathe but only cry more.

"Promise me, sweetheart. I need to hear you say it. I need you to promise me." He sounds desperate.

I'm nodding and remember he can't see me. "I promise." I say finally.

"I'll see you soon. Give the phone back to Robbie." He requests and it takes every once of me to give the phone over to Robbie because all I want to do is have Grant in my ear.

Robbie takes the phone and I can't hear what Grant is telling him. "Yes, sir. Yea, I've got it." Robbie looks at me and I can't read his expression. He hangs up and turns back to the keypad.

After a couple of minutes, a number pad appears of the touch screen.

"Mr. Scott, enter your code." Robbie steps back.

Mr. Scott enters a code and the door handle clicks. Robbie opens is and ushers us all in, just as we hear gunshots coming from inside the building.

We run in and he shuts the door behind us.

Just on the other side of the door, I see stairs that go down. It's darker in here than it was in the closet but I can see light coming from the bottom.

I run down with Robbie at my heels.

"We should keep moving." Robbie tells the students who stopped about twenty feet from the stairs. "We need to get to the other side of campus."

"Hey." He looks at me and speaks lower now, "Ward is coming. When I called, the first thing he did was get the guys on the phone with the proper authorities. Once everyone gets here to help, they'll be more informed because of him. He's got us, Skye. He's got you." He leaned down and looks me in the eye. He's trying to reassure me but there is only one Grant Ward and a tone of bullets.

I look down the tunnel. It's about 8 feet wide and about 6 feet in height. It's dark and cold. There are lights on the wall about every ten feet but they're very dim and some of them have gone out. This is what a dungeon must look like. It's like right out of a horror film. I stick close to Robbie as we walk.

He puts his hand on my back between my shoulder blades and it helps calm me a little.

Mr. Scott and the students don't hesitate in listening to Robbie, as he tells everyone we're heading toward the library which is at the other end of the tunnels.

We walk in silence for the most part. I can hear whimpers and I know the girls are crying like I am. I turn to them and realize we're all crying except for Robbie.

We walk slowly toward the other side of the school, but Robbie makes us stop every time he hears something.

I can faintly hear guns overhead and every time I do, I crouch and freeze. I keep seeing that guy on the floor. His eyes are on me but there's nobody there.

We've reached the center of the tunnels. It's one big round empty room where the tunnels meet. Mr. Scott tells us which way the library is before we hear more shots.

One of the girls starts crying loudly and she screams as we hear the gun stop and start again. She refuses to move and finally crouches by the wall.

Robbie is trying to convince her that we have to move. I watch the others who are with us and realize one of the guys is bleeding.

My eyes widen and I step toward him. "Are you ok? Were you shot?" I ask and turn to Robbie. "Robbie, he's bleeding."

Robbie walks towards the guys and the guy steps back. "I'm ok. I just hit my head when…with the explosion."

Robbie nods and goes back to the girl to try to get her to move.

She's lost. She's not listening and I can't blame her. I hate myself. I should have asked Grant to come with me. I shouldn't have taken this meeting last minute. I should have told Grant. He has rules for a reason. I just keep fucking shit up.

I back up to a wall and let myself fall onto my bottom. I can't walk anymore. We haven't walked far at all but I can't keep going. Everything is blurry. Everything is loud. The guy is bleeding on the floor and he is still looking at me. Blood is pooling from his center. I see blood coming out of his mouth. He keeps looking at me but there's nobody there.

"Shit." I hear Robbie curse.

"What?" I ask through my tears.

"I don't have service down here. The signal is too weak to make a call." He tells me as he moves the phone above his head. "Everyone, check your phones. Does anyone have service?"'

I reach for my phone and realize I don't have it. Did I drop it? Was it still in the car?

The see everyone shaking their head.

I watch the girl crying. One of the guys sits next to her and takes her in his arms. And I wish Grant was here for the millionth time.

"We're going to die." She says through tears and I can feel in the pit of my stomach that she may be right.

The gunmen had set off a bomb. We don't know how many guys were out there with guns. I've watched the news. A lot of people die in shootings. The guy with the gun is usually the last to die and is ready to. We're all going to be another statistic.

"We're not going to die. We're protected. Nobody knows we're down here." The guy holding her says.

He holds her as she weeps and slowly, she calms down. I can see Robbie getting frustrated. He wants to move.

I'm about to tell him to sit when he stiffens. I automatically feel panicked. My body runs cold. What did he hear?

"Shhh." He quiets us and turns to Mr. Scott. "Who has access to the tunnels?"

"Just the janitors but they're not scheduled for another couple of hours." Mr. Scott answers quickly and I notice he looks panicked too.

"Everyone, hide behind something. Crouch, don't move and DON'T make a noise." He instructs us all in a firm voice. He turns to me, "Skye, don't come out no matter what happens."

What did that mean? I panic. I want to beg and cry but I can only hear myself promising Grant to listen to everything Robbie says, so I crouch behind some boxes and pray.

After a moment of two, I can finally hear someone coming. It sounds like a guy and he's talking to someone on a walkie. I can hear the clicks when he pushes the button to talk.

I try to listen but I can't make out what he's saying. The ringing is back in my ears and I see the guy looking at me on the floor. He's bleeding. I squeeze my eyes shut trying to think of something else. I can see him bleeding. There's nobody behind those eyes. I shake my head and focus on my breathing.

The ringing won't stop in my ears. The sound of gunshots brings me back to the present and I can't hold back my scream.

I open my eyes and see Robbie struggling with the guy holding the gun. I cringe in fear when the guy elbows Robbie in the mouth. Don't die. Don't die!

Robbie knees the guy in the groin and punches him in the face. The guy stumbles back as Robbie tackles him. I choke back my tears and see the gun falls to the floor. Robbie gets on top of the guy and punches him a couple of times. The guy finally stops moving.

Robbie spits and I see he's bleeding. "Fuck." He says as he stands and kicks the gun away. "Someone, find me something to tie him up with," he demands, as he grabs the guy and sits him up against the wall. He grabs the guys walkie from his pants and clips it to his pocket.

Robbie finally turns to me and his shoulders fall. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Are you ok?" He asks.

I don't have any control of my body when I lunge at Robbie and push him on the chest. Robbie takes a step back to regain his balance. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" I scream. "Are you crazy? He had a gun!"

"It's ok, Skye." He tries to assure me.

"No, it's not!" I sob as I push him again. "What do you think Grant would do about your little heroic act?" I growl at him because I'm so angry. "I cannot believe you. Grant is going to have a field day when he hears about this?"

"No, he won't." Robbie shakes his head.

"No?" I ask, my eyebrows raising. "You think he'd be ok with you acting stupid like this?"

"I'm doing exactly what he'd want me to do." He answers easily.

"Yea? How's that?" I place my hands on my hips.

"Simple. We've gone through a million scenarios. He has plans for different types of emergencies and we were told exactly what we were expected to do."

My mouth gapes open. "Different scenarios?" I can't believe it. "Is he mad? What type of scenarios? You all get I'm just a singer, right? I'm not the bloody Queen of England. You are a bodyguard not some damn secret service agent."

He shrugs. "You know how he is. It's the Special Forces thing in him. He likes to be prepared. We know what he expects from us."

"And what exactly is that? Jeezus, Robbie. I'm not paying you to put your life on the line." I can't process what I've just learned.

"Do you really think any one of us would let something or someone hurt you? We love you, Skye. Even if we weren't being paid, we're family."

"I love you all too but you cannot stand there and tell me you'd honestly take a bullet for me because that's what you're making it sound like. You're all crazy. I do not and you better hear me clearly, I DO NOT want any of you doing anything stupid to protect me." I command.

"Whatever you say, Mary Sue." He turns back to the guy. He's done arguing with me. I cringe at the use of my given name. It's the name he'd met me as but as soon as I was allowed to change it, I had. My mom and dad had paid for the paperwork to change my name to Skye. Nobody dared use that name. Robbie was the only one to use it and he'd only done it three times. "Try to find me something to tie him up with."

I reluctantly nod and start looking through boxes. I find a lot of old keyboards and wires but nothing strong or thick enough to tie someone up.

I move the box and look at the one in the bottom and it's just a computer screen. I push it aside and open the next. Christmas decorations? Really? Someone needs to organize all this shit. I open another box and find another old computer screen.

"I found zip ties!" One of the girls calls out and I sigh my relief. Thank God. She runs over to Robbie and hands them over to him.

Robbie turns to one of the guys. "Here. Tie his ankles together while I get his hands." Robbie tells him and then shows him how to tie the zip ties. He leans the guy forward and gets to work on the guys' hands.

The other guy is finishing tying the ankles and stands.

"Thanks, man." Robbie nods.

"Mark." The guys says. He's tall and he's got long brown hair which he's wearing in a braid.

"I'm Robbie."

"Sue." The girl who found the zip ties waves. She's petite and blonde.

"My name is Tonya." The girls who's been crying says. Her face is flushed. She has really curly hair.

"I'm Liz." I look to the girl with the pretty brown hair.

The guy who stands next to Tonya is last to speak. "I'm Kyle."

They all look to me to introduce myself. "Skye." I answer without a pause.

"Great. Everyone knows everyone's names." Robbie's being sarcastic and it comes off rude.

"Robbie." I scold.

He puts a hand through his hair. He steps toward the guys who's still unconscious and kicks him on the bottom of his foot. "I need him to wake up."

I step toward him. "Jeez, Robbie. How hard did you hit him?"

Robbie turns to me. "Are you honestly asking me that question? The guy had a gun."

"I know. I'm just saying. The guy's still out." I point.

Robbie kicks him again and after a minute, the guy starts stirring.

Robbie crouches to be at eye level with the guy.

He waits for the guy to open his eyes before he speaks. "How many of you are there?"

The guy struggles to get free. "Fuck you, you fucking wetback."

My body stiffens. What did he just say?

The air becomes very uncomfortable.

Robbie takes a deep breath before he speaks, "Listen to me you little piece of shit, I don't care why you hate me or why you're here. How many of you are there?"

The guy spits. "Fuck you. You're all going to die. My friends won't have mercy for all you brown bitches."

"You were shooting at everyone, not just us brown people." The girl names Liz steps forward.

The guy looks at her with hate in his eyes and I cringe at the sight of it. How can someone hate so much without knowing a person? "This whole school is going to hell." He says. "We're just helping everyone get there faster."

"What did we ever do to you? You being picked on or something. Is this your cry for help?" Liz's friend, Kyle asks, stepping in front of Liz.

"You brag about being the most diverse school in California. You have an equality day. You may be white but you're probably a fag." I gasp at his word usage. So, he's a racist and a homophobe.

My hands clench. This guy deserves to rot in prison. "Robbie," I say coming up behind him, "if I die, make sure he goes away for life."

The guy smiles at me. "Oh, you'll die, sweetheart. My friends will make sure of it." I want to wipe the smile off his face. "You can keep me here, but they'll find me. We won't go to prison. We won't give you the power over us.

Robbie yanks the guy forward by the shirt. "You're not going to die, you hear me? I'm going to make sure nothing happens to you. I'm going to make sure you end up in prison for a very long time. Now," Robbie pushes him back against the wall and stands, "I have some people coming. When they get here, they're going to make sure none of you die. They're all well trained. One of the guys coming was in the Special Forces. He's already called every police force in the area."

The guys follow Robbie as he moves up and down the tunnel around us.

"Once he speaks to the proper authorities or when he finds the person in charge, he's going to give him all the information we have and he'll make sure none your buddies die. You'll die alright, but he'll make sure it's of old age in prison." Robbie threatens with a tone that scares me. "Do you see her?" Robbie points to me. The guy turns to me and I freeze. "The guy who's coming isn't going to let anyone lay a hand on her. He'd die to protect her and you just put her in the center of some dangerous shit. He won't let you die. He'll just make you wish you were dead."

Robbie walks away as I watch the guy follow him. A flash of fear goes through the guys' eyes.

Just then, the walkie beeps. "Where the hell is C?" A guy's voice comes through.

"He was checking the tunnel." Another voice answers. "You think he bailed or found someone?"

"He bailed! I told you not to bring him in, B. He's a little bitch!"

"We shouldn't have trusted him." Another says. I'm losing track of how many there are. Is it the same guy or different ones?

"Forget C." One yells. "R is our eagle eye. Cover your spot and make sure you shoot as many fuckers as you can. Don't let them leave."

"I've got the quad covered."

"Will you shits get off of the channel. It's supposed to be for emergencies." A guy sounds pissed and with that, everyone stops talking over the walkie.

Robbie turns off the walkie. "You hear that? They think you ran off scared. They say you're a little bitch. Tell me how many there are and I'll make sure people know you were cooperating. It'll get you less time." Robbie squats once more.

"If I tell you anything, they'll kill me." The guy suddenly cries. Gone are his threats and his anger. He's scared. He doesn't have his friends backing him up and it scares him.

"They're not going to kill you but you might start thinking about those long years in prison if you don't help us out." Robbie warned.

The guy stared ahead and didn't say another word.

"Mr. Scott, would you mind keeping an eye on him?" Robbie requested. "The rest of you come with me."

I was on his heels immediately and again, I was surprised to see the others follow his lead right away. They came up behind me.

After getting about twenty yards or so, Robbie stopped and turned to us. We gathered around him.

"I know nobody has service but does anyone have wifi?" Robbie looks to each of us. I already know I don't have my phone so I turn to them.

They all pull out their phones and all nod.

He sighs in relief. "Ok. Who has Twitter?" He asks and I roll my eyes.

Of course, they have twitter, they're college kids. I see the four of the five lift their phones.

"I need you to get on twitter and post something. Write exactly what I say and nothing else." He instructs them. "Ready?" He asks them and waits for them to nod before continuing, "still in tunnels. Multiple shooters. Put a dash and the initials RR. Then, hashtag SC616."

I watch as they all type and show him. He nods and they post. I'm confused. "Who are these for?"

"Communication for Ward." Robbie answers like it's obvious. I know I shouldn't be surprised or shocked anymore but my mouth still falls open. Is there anything Grant doesn't cover with them? "Write a second one. MS safe. One shooter apprehended. Put the dash with the same initials and hashtag SC616."

MS? Ugh. Mary Sue? 616? My birthday. Jeezus, Grant. You deserve a raise. And the realization of where I am hits me again. Even if I make it out of here, he's leaving in a matter of days.

"The third one. Ready? Confirmed shooter on a rooftop, dash initials, hashtag SC616."

My heart which I thought was done breaking, pulses with pain.

"Will this bring us help?" Kyle asks.

"It gives my people a better understanding of what they're walking into." Robbie answers as we walk back to Mr. Scott and the gunman.

Mr. Scott approaches Robbie. "He says there's five of them including him. So, four more out there."

I close my eyes in dread. Four more guys out there with big guns and hate in their hears.

"You got him to talk?" Robbie looks amazed.

Mr. Scott nods. "I became a teacher for a reason. I wanted to help and they seem to open up to me."

Robbie nods. "I'll stay out of your way but I need you to get me locations on all the shooters. Try to get names. All we have are initials. Find out if there are any more bombs."

Mr. Scott nods and walks back to the guy.

Robbie talks to everyone again. They're all posting on twitter the verified number of shooters. "We can't move until we know where they're all located. It makes no sense to go to the library if there's a shooter there."

They all nod and I watch as they all sit side by side against the wall.

Robbie and I take a seat across from them on the opposite wall and I lay my head on his shoulder.

"Stop blaming yourself." He tells me and I look up at him.

"How did—"

"Please." He rolls his eyes. "We'll get you out of here, Skye."

I nod but stay quiet. "I've been a bitch."

He chuckles. "Nothing new."

I slug him but let my tears fall. "We're going to die." I tell him and sob.

"I'm not going to let you die, Skye." Robbie puts his arm around me. "Ward won't let it happen."

"I have this awful feeling in the pit of my stomach." I admit. "I've been such a bitch to everyone. I love him and he'll never know." I turn and bury my face in the crook of his neck.

"Grant?" He asks and I can hear the surprise in his voice.

"You didn't know?" I pull away to look him in the eye.

"No. Why would I?" He looks confused. His eyes widen a bit, "how long?"

"Always." I confess. "Things got so messed up. I tried loving Lincoln and forgetting Grant. I did care a lot about Lincoln and it hurt when he cheated. I heard Grant talking to Kara about me calling him Grant. It became so clear he never cared about me. So, I do what I always do. I push people away. It's easier to protect myself when I don't let anybody in. But I don't care now. Grant Ward is the one person I love who doesn't know I love him. I don't even care that he doesn't love me back." I can't stop sobbing. When did I become such a crybaby? "I would have liked for him to know before—"

"Stop it! You're not going to die. You are going to do everything I tell you. I will keep you safe until Ward can take over. I know he cares about you, Skye." He rubs my shoulder.

I wipe my tears and sniff. I smile. I'd like to believe that.

"Mr. Reyes." Mr. Scott is standing over us.

Robbie looks up. "Mr. Scott. Did you get anything?"

Mr. Scott nods. "One was covering the Southwest Lot, one is at the library and the other is at the top of one of the buildings. Although he doesn't know which one. The last one is in what we call the Quad which is in the center of campus near the cafeteria."

Robbie jumps up. "Any other bombs?"

Mr. Scott shakes his head and I sigh in relief. Robbie moves to the group and I know he's going to have them give the information to Grant.

I get up and walk over to all of them and I overhear Robbie telling them to search for the hashtag they've been using.

"All I see is the ones we've posted." Sue searches her phone. "Wait. There's a new one." She shows us her phone.

I step forward to read. "Here. Organizing. Don't move. Keep her safe. —GW #SC616"

A warmness overtakes me. He was here. He was close. I throw my arms over Robbie and hug him tight. I have to live through this. I have to tell Grant I love him.

Author's Note: Hi everyone. This chapter is longer than I thought it would be. I was inspired to write this story by reading another bodyguard one. Grant Ward is always taking care of Skye and tries to teach her how to protect herself. But what would happen in a dangerous situation if Grant Ward was nowhere around? I started asking myself all kinds of questions and I go to this. I knew I needed them apart and I knew they needed to be at a make or break point. Who are they apart and who are they together? The shooting is very dramatic and I had to split it into two chapters. I had to come up with a story about how they'd gotten to this point. I needed them to be in separate relationships and I needed those relationships to end before this happened. I know shootings are kind of a touchy subject for everyone. I'm not ANTI GUN, I promise but I do feel we have to do something as a Country to put an end to all these shootings. Too many innocent lives lost. Enough is enough. Sorry to get political. I'll shut up now.


	8. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. I've had a lot going on at work and at home. It'll probably be another week before the next chapter comes out. I am taking a much needed three-day weekend with my hubby. We will be attending WonderCon in Anaheim, CA. I cannot wait for the AoS panel. Sorry for going off topic. Please review 😊

I take a moment to collect myself before turning to face the guys. Skye was up to something and I want to know what it is.

"Get ready to go. All of you." I tell them as I pull out my phone and call Jemma. I stalk out into the living room and I pace while the phone rings.

"Hey, Ward. What's up?" As always, Jemma is too cheerful.

"Where is Skye going?" I demand.

"What?" She asks and I can feel myself losing patience with her.

"Jemma, she left here talking about how she wanted to go out for ice cream. She refused to go with Hunter and only took Robbie. So, tell me where she went."

There's silence on the other end for a minute. "I honestly don't know where she could have gone, Ward. She has nothing on her calendar."

"She didn't go out for ice cream, Jemma. I know she's hiding something."

"Hold on. Let me ask Deke." I hear her call for him and she asks if he knows about Skye's outing.

"She didn't tell me anything." I can hear Deke from a distance. "What's going on?"

"Don't worry about it." Jemma tells him. "Ward, did you hear him?"

"Yea. Call me if you hear from her, will you?"

"Of course."

"Did you do what I asked you to do after she snuck out with Lincoln?" I ask her and I hope she did.

She sighs. "Yes, and I hated it, I'll have you know. I don't like sneaking around on my best friend's phone, Grant Ward. Next time do your own dirty work."

"If she stopped acting like a child then I wouldn't have to treat her as one." I defend my actions.

"Oh, all right. I know you're right but you better not throw me under the bus when she finds out about the tracker." Jemma threatens.

"I would never. I'll talk to you soon."

I hang up and check the app on my phone. I launch the tracking app I downloaded to follow Skye's phone.

I growl in frustration when the app asks me to sign in. I never activated it on my end. I enter my information and wait for it to load my account.

I open the "friends" section and click on Skye's profile. The map loads and it thinks for a second before it shows me that she's on the I-10 heading West.

I go looking for the guys to see if they're ready and find them coming in through the back door. They're all suited up, ready to go to work.

"Hunter, get the car ready. I'll meet you all up front. I need to go get some things." I tell them, as I make my way to the back house to get my gun.

I grab my earpiece. I don't know why but I feel like whatever Skye is doing is a big deal. She's up to something big and that's why she lied.

I growl in frustration once more as I run to the car. I jump into the passenger side instead of sitting in the back. I hope Robbie calls soon and lets me know what the hell is going on.

I know he's a good guy and he tries to do his job but Skye always tries to get away with too much when he's around because of their past. I know he tries to get it under control and I do trust her with him but I don't trust him with her. She's stubborn and digs her heels. She uses her charm to get what she wants and I actually feel bad for Robbie, Mack, and Trip for that matter.

If she didn't make it so hard to keep her safe, I'd give her praise on her smarts. I catch myself almost smiling and the pit of my stomach turns again. This is not one of those times where it's cute of her to go against my rules.

"Where to, boss?" Hunter asks.

"Get on the I-10. They're heading West." I answer as I pull my phone back out to check where she's at now.

My screen changes and I see Robbie's number come up. My phone connects to the car Bluetooth and I answer it that way.

"Robbie," I say.

"West Shore Community College. She has a meeting with the President in about ten to fifteen minutes." Robbie sounds upset and I wonder if he argued with Skye.

Dammit Skye, a college. I bite down my reaction, "Ok. We'll call ahead and speak to him about getting you some Campus security until we can get there. We're on our way. Keep a close eye on her, Robbie."

"Got it. I'll meet with them when we arrive." Robbie hangs up.

I turn around and tell Mack to get ahold of campus security. My eyes are back on the map. I have an uneasy feeling about this and I don't know if it's because Skye didn't give me a chance to go ahead to run security or if it's something else.

Hunter can sense my worry and drives faster than usual. We're making pretty good time until we hit traffic and are forced into a near stop for a couple of miles. It takes what seems like an eternity to go through traffic.

We're about ten to fifteen minutes away when my phone rings again. It's Robbie. Something must have happened. I tense as I answer the phone.

"Ward!" Robbie nearly shouts through the phone. My blood runs cold, as I make out gunshots and screams in the background.

"Robbie, what's going on?" I lean forward to be closer to the speakers.

"There was an explosion. Someone set off a bomb. There's someone with a gun. They're shooting up the school." He yells through his phone.

I look at Hunter as he steps on the gas.

I turn back to the guys. "Trip, get ahold of the local police department. Mack, call the FBI. Let them know a bomb was set off and there is a verified gunman. Let them know who we are and that we have someone there who has training for this." I turn back around to speak to Robbie, "Robbie, where did the bomb explode? Where is the gunman located?" I try to focus on him as I hear the screams in the background.

"By the Math and Science building. He's by the lot across from it." Robbie yells into the phone. "Ward, I think there are multiple men. I can hear another gun coming from the northwest."

I tense. "Robbie, get somewhere inside and out of that crowd. You're out in the open. If you can't leave then get inside. Mack and Trip, you get that?"

"Yea. Ok. I can make that happen. Hold on." Robbie tells me and I can hear the screams and the guns. I close my eyes and listen. My heart is racing in my chest.

I can hear both Trip and Mack talking in the back but I zone them out.

Robbie's telling Skye to run when he tells her and I hope she's listening. Dammit, I want to be there with her. I want to have her in my arms. I can feel my skin crawling in anger, in fear, in worry but I push it down and focus on the call.

I hear him scream, "Run," and my heart stops. There's shuffling coming through the speakers but I can't make anything out and so, I wait. I can hear the moment they enter the building. The screams almost completely disappear and I can hear the echoing sounds bouncing off the walls.

After a couple of minutes and some talking on Robbie's end, he comes back on the phone. "Old tunnels under the school. There's five. I'll get us to the opposite side of campus. The bomb was set off on the South East and the gunman came from the South West parking lot."

I look back at the guys who both nod and relay the message on the phone.

I have to look up these tunnels. I click the phone screen on my phone and go to messages. I text Hartley to send me everything she can find about the campus tunnels. I type out that I need it now so she can get right on it.

"Robbie, get inside them as fast as you can and stay down there until we contact you that it's safe. Go to the farthest end but do not come out, you hear me? You're going to have to try to keep Skye calm. She's probably freaking out right now. You shield her from everything you can. Do not let her see more than she needs to." I firmly tell him. I can't pull her out but Robbie can at least try to shield her from it.

"Ok." He sounds determined.

"Put her on the phone." I need to speak to her.

There's a beat of silence, and then, "Grant." She sobs and I can feel my body ease just by hearing her voice. How I wish I could stop her sobs. She must be terrified.

"Skye, listen to me—"

"I'm sorry." She interrupts me and sobs some more. Her cries tear me up inside. She's terrified. "I'm sorry. I was mad. I'm going to die."

Her words pushed me from fear to anger. I am going to make sure the rat bastard who were doing this would pay. I'll make sure they all survive and rot behind bars.

But there's no time for my anger at this moment, "Skye, listen to me. You're not going to die. I'm on my way. I'll be there soon. Robbie will keep you safe for me, do you hear me?"

After a moment, she says, "I want you here." Her voice is shaking and it cracks at the end.

If she only knew how much I wish the same thing. If we were getting what we wanted, I'd have her not be there at all. I feel a sharp pain in my heart.

"I know. I know but I'm coming. Listen to me, Skye. I need you to listen to everything Robbie tells you to do. Don't question it. Don't hesitate. Just do it." She's stubborn as hell but this was not the time. Robbie would keep her safe but only if she listened.

"Ok." She says weakly through her tears.

I shake my head. It wasn't enough. "Promise me, sweetheart. I need to hear you say it. I need you to promise me."

She takes a moment and finally promises me.

"I'll see you soon." I promise her. "Give the phone back to Robbie." I didn't want to let her go but I knew I had to get off the phone and start planning on what to do next.

I wait for Robbie to get on the phone. "Yes?"

"You keep her safe, Robbie. Do you hear me? I don't want a hair out of place. You do what you have to do to keep her safe. You've had your training. Do your job." I'm aware I sound like I'm threatening him but I don't care. Nobody is touching Skye.

"Yes, sir." I can hear the promise in his voice and it makes me feel slightly better.

"You've got this." I tell him because he has no other choice here.

"Yea, I've got it." He agrees and I hang up.

"Ward, local police are on their way. They're receiving calls now. We should be arriving just after them if not at the same time." Trip calls out.

I nod and see Mack is still on the phone.

I take a deep breath and look at my contacts. I press the number I need and wait for the call to be answered.

"Hey, Ward. What's up?" Deke's voice comes in, cheerful yet surprised. He's not as cheerful as Jemma but he's close.

"Deke, I need you to get Coulson, Fitz, and Jemma all in one place. I don't care who's house you gather them in but they need to be together. Call me when it's done."

"Wait. Wait." Deke calls out before I hang up. "Ward, what's going on?"

"Is that Ward?" I can hear Jemma's voice in the background.

I let out a frustrated sigh. "There's been an emergency. Look, I just want them together. I don't have time to worry about them too. Just get them in one place and tell them that I instructed you to do it."

"Worry about them too?" He questions and I can hear him freak out on his end. I've known about his crush on Skye but I've ignored it. "What's wrong? Where's Skye?"

"What's wrong with Skye?" Jemma demands.

"Deke, please. I don't have time now. Just do as I say. If you want to help, I need you to do this." And then I remember May, "try to get May there as well." What was I going to say to them once they were together?

"Give me the phone, Deke. Let me talk to Ward." Jemma sounds worried and annoyed.

"Skye?" He asks quietly.

"I'm handling it, Deke." I say before hanging up.

I look out the window and realize we've slowed with traffic again. It looks like the freeway is congested up ahead. I hit the dash, "Fuck!"

I know it didn't help. It doesn't help my rage. It doesn't help Skye.

"Get us out of this, Hunter." I scan the lanes and see more cars getting on the freeway.

It takes us longer than we expect to get to the college because of all the roadblocks. My damn stubbornness and determination get us through them, as I get to the man in charge for the time being.

I tell him who I am and tell him my rank and the years in the military and Special Forces. I convince him that Robbie is trained for these situations and what I know of the situation.

My phone finally rings. I've been expecting Deke's call. "Deke."

"They're all here, Ward." He tells me. He sounds out of breath and scared.

"Give me that phone." I can hear Coulson in the background. "Ward? What the hell is going on? Why are we here? Where is my daughter?" He demands.

I walk as far away as I can from all the men. "I need you to stay where you are and don't move."

"Ward. Please." He begs. "What is going on?"

"I need you to promise me you will all stay where you are until this is over. I can't worry about Skye and help take care of her if you aren't where I need you to be." I warn.

There's a long pause before he speaks again. "We'll stay. What is going on?"

I take a deep breath. "Skye is at West Shore College." I tell him.

The news about the shooting had broken about ten minutes ago. I don't know if they've seen it yet.

"No." Came Coulson's quiet plea. "I—I don't understand."

I close my eyes. They'd heard. "I'm sorry. Robbie is with her. She's safe. He was able to get her to the old school tunnels. She's ok, Coulson. I'm on site."

There's a long pause on Coulson's end, before, "Ward, bring her back. I can't lose her too."

The fear grips me immediately. "I'm bringing her home, Coulson." I promise.

"I can't just stay here and do nothing." He argues.

"You can't do anything here. Stay with your family. If the media finds out, May might need to make a statement. Prepare one. Prepare for calls." I inform him.

"Ok. Ok." I can hear him struggling to keep it together. "Call me as soon as you have her."

"I will." I hang up and head back.

When the FBI finally arrives, I'm able to speak to the guy in charge and have to convince him to let me stay as well. I give him, the officers and agents all the credit but let him know I can be useful. The only thing that convinces him to let me stay is when we start receiving updates from Robbie through Twitter.

Immediately after the posts, the news breaks that Skye in among the people at the college and all hell breaks loose. Not only are there news cameras there but now the paparazzi are beginning to arrive.

They have enough information with calls coming through and a letter that was sent as a threat to verify what I'm telling them is true.

The sniper on the roof is the first to be shot down before he's extracted. The gunmen did a good job covering their bases but the guy currently tied up in the tunnels gave us a clearing through the gym.

With the guy in the tunnel and the guy off the roof, we have three more men to deal with.

"Ward!" I turn to see Mack running towards me.

I sent him and Trip searching for Skye's car.

"We found her car." Mack tries to catch his breath.

"But we also found Bakshi's car three cars down." Trip adds and my spine tenses.

"Did you say Bakshi?" I have to hear them repeat it.

They both only nod. Fuck! I can't deal with him too. What the fuck was he doing here? He couldn't have arrived after the shooting because of the roadblocks. And he coincidently parked near her? No. He had to have followed her.

I curse out loud. "He's here." I tell them. "He must have been following Skye, get news to Robbie. We have to be ready to move her as quickly as we can."

Bakshi POV

There she is. I smile. I'm in luck. She's exiting her driveway with only one bodyguard. She doesn't usually drive herself or only have one guy with her.

I wonder what's going on. I put down my binoculars and pull out of my parking space and follow her. I don't know where she's going. I have to be very careful not to lose her and at the same time keep my distance.

I will give Grant Ward this, he knew how to hire competent men to watch over Skye. But I hated them. I hated them all. Skye was mine. We were meant to be together. We would be together.

I reach over and touch the gun sitting on the passenger seat and smile. I'll make sure we end up together. We're going to be so happy.

When I arrive at the school, I park and watch her make her way to an admin building. A parking spot opens up close to her car and I take it.

The parking lot sits next to the library, right across from the admin building. I couldn't follow close, especially when I see campus security trailing after her.

I get out and go sit on a bench near the library, pulling my hat further down my forehead. I guess I was going to wait here and catch her before she left campus. I could see her coming from here and meet her by the car. I could have her and her bodyguard by surprise.

Skye will be so happy to see me. They've kept us apart long enough.

SKYE POV

Robbie gets antsy and we end up walking the tunnel to the end. We're directly below the library and near the exit. He's waiting to get word from Grant to race out of here.

We've been down here for more than three hours and we're all ready to get out but we've all seen the danger outside of the tunnel so we don't fuss.

Through Twitter, we've gotten word from Grant that the cops have the guy that was in the Southwest Parking lot and the guy in the roof. Last time there was an update, they were moving in on the guy in the quad. If they take him then all we have to worry about it the guy in the library.

"So, tell me about it?" Robbie stands next to me.

"Tell you about what?" I lay my head back and look at the ceiling of the tunnel.

"Ward. How'd it happen? Why?" He looks confused.

I give him a small smile. I shrug. "How does anybody fall in love? It just happened."

"Yes, but you must love things about him. What do you love about him?" He probs and I know he's asking me because he's trying to distract me from where we are.

I shrug again but it can't hurt to tell him, especially when I might not live. "He's kind. He's strong and I don't mean his body. I mean he's strong in character. I had a chance to see him with his grandmother twice and I could see how much he loved her. I loved watching him with her. He teases me. He keeps me on my toes." I shake my head remembering how stubborn he can be. "He's stubborn as hell. He annoys me to no end but even when I'm mad at him, I can't help but love him." My heart aches for him. "He's got integrity. He's so honest—brutally so. He's not scared of being himself. He's so confident."

I can talk for hours about him.

Robbie looks at me for a long while. "You're in deep." He smiles and shakes his head. "I'm surprised I didn't see it before. It's so obvious now."

"I blew it, you know? He used to be different with me. He teases me now but the times are few and far between. He used to be warmer with me. I made the mistake of thinking he felt something for me and I hit on him and ever since then, he's pushed me away. I understand why. He didn't feel the same but he thought he had to draw a line and we couldn't even be friends anymore." I hate myself for being so stupid. "It doesn't matter now. But he could make me laugh. We used to play boardgames. He's really good at a couple of them and he got quite competitive." I laugh, remembering our last game of Battleship. "He's what a man should be." I give Robbie a wider smile, "it doesn't hurt that the man looks like an Adonis."

Robbie chuckles. "I don't know about that."

I smile. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"Distracting me. Even if it was just for a little while." I lean on his shoulder as a gunshot rings over my head and I jump.

People were still dying and here I was safe as could be because I was pop star with her own private security. People were losing their lives and I was talking about the love of my life, smiling and forgetting about the hell people were living.

"Robbie." Kyle moves over to show him his phone.

"What does it say?" I try looking over his shoulder.

"Ok, I need you guys all to follow me out of here. They've got the guy in the quad. They're heading to the library now." Robbie waves everybody over.

Everyone gathers around him.

"We're only going to the top of the stairs. We will no go out until I get the all clear. Is that understood?" He asks and we all nod and his instructions.

He takes my hand and leads us the last twenty feet and then up the stairs.

Once by the exit, he pulls out his phone and thanks God because he finally has service on his phone.

He dials a number, Ward's probably, and puts the phone to his ear.

"We're at the exit." Robbie says. "Got it." And then he hangs up the phone.

"They're coming up now. We'll just wait here for confirmation on the last shooter before we exit." Robbie tells us all before he looks down at me. "Hey, we're almost out. Ward will be there, ok?"

I nod. My hands are clammy and shaky. My heart rate is up. I close my eyes to try to calm myself.

Grant is close. This is almost over. Grant is close. Grant is close. This is almost over. I repeat it until I feel my heart rate slow down.

We wait for what seems like a long time. Finally, Robbie's phone goes off. He has the sound off, so it only vibrates.

"Ward?" He listens, "Ok. Yea, I can do that. I'll call you back." Robbie hangs up and turns to Thomas. "Does this door lead to another janitors closet?"

Thomas nods. "Yes."

"Ok, we're going to exit but I only want you guys to come out into the closet. Do not exit. Do not make any noise. If you can't handle that, stay in here." Robbie instructs as he opens the door.

"Wait." I whisper desperately. "What are you going to do? You told Ward you were going to do something."

Robbie hesitates but only for a minute. "I have to go out front and create a distraction. The shooter is in a bad spot and they can't get to him." He explains. "I need to go out there."

My panic soars. "What?! No. Robbie—"

"Skye, I'm trained for this. It'll all be ok. Stay here." He kisses the top of my head and makes his way into the janitors closet before turning around and putting a finger over his mouth. He eases open the door and tries to open it as little as possible before exiting.

My heart feels like it's going to shoot out of my chest.

I'm the first to exit and go into the janitor's closet. The others crowd around me and the door to the tunnels is shut.

We are very quiet and wait for Robbie to come back. When he does, he doesn't just open the door but comes inside.

"Ok, I need you guys to follow me but to stay quiet. Thomas, I'm going to need you to access the elevator with your keycard. Mark, Kyle, I need you guys to do something for me."

"What's going on, Robbie?" I grip his arm.

"There's no way for me to bring down the shooter or get him to where he needs to be without getting shot. I need to get to him but I need all of you to help me distract him. The shooter is at the front of the building. I need you all to get to the second floor. Thomas, you're going to open the elevator and make it go to the first floor. Sue, Tonya, Liz, I need you to get as many people toward the back of the building as quietly as you can. Mark, Kyle, I'm going to need the both of you to break something loudly on the opposite side of the building when you see the shooter go toward the elevator. I'm going to move behind a podium when the shooter moves toward the elevator. Create a distraction when you see me get in place. It'll drive him towards the side of the building and I'll take him down."

I look to everyone and to my surprise, everyone is nodding. Jeez, I guess they trust him even with this. He starts to open the door but I grab his arm. "What about me?"

"I'm going to lead you somewhere and I need you to stay put until Ward can get you out." He tells me and by his voice, I can tell he's on edge. It's not about the shooter. Something else is going on.

"What's going on, Robbie?" I see the hesitation. He doesn't want to tell me. "Please, Robbie. What's going on?"

He's fighting to tell me. Grant probably wants him to keep quiet. "Bakshi followed us here. His car is parked not far from yours."

My breath catches. Bakshi. Here. Dear God, like we didn't have enough to deal with. The guy was insane. But it doesn't make sense, there's something more. "What else?" I push.

"He illegally bought a gun." His eyes search mine for acknowledgment on how fucked this situation is. "As soon as the shooter is down, he's taking you out of here. We'll all stay behind to find Bakshi."

I nod. I can't speak at the moment and he leads us all out. He tells me where he'll be hiding and to prepare to emerge from my spot as soon as the shooter is down.

I nod in panic. I watch as the girls move people back and as the guys head upstairs. The shooter surprises me by screaming at someone. I can't see who he's yelling at but another shot rings in the air and I jump and cover my ears.

I take deep breaths and the moment comes. I see the shooter turn towards the elevator. Nobody has access but teachers so the elevator opening is something to spook the shooter. I see him moving towards it and as he does, I see Robbie quickly move into position.

I hold my breath because I know a big and loud distraction is coming. I knew it was coming and I'm still jumping out of my skin when I hear things break upstairs. The shooter moves in the opposite direction and I know Robbie will be jumping on him. I start moving closer to Robbie, as nears the shooter and takes him by surprise.

Robbie is quick about disarming the shooter. I run towards him but stay hidden. They struggle for a minute but the guy is no match for Robbie. I see the zip ties fall from Robbie's pocket and I run the rest of the way to grab them.

I wait until Robbie has the guy face down on the floor with his knees on his back to emerge with the zip ties. Robbie grabs the guys walkie and speaks into it. "Clear." He drops the walkie as he turns to take the zip ties from me.

I look up and I see men in gear move toward the library entrance. Among them is Grant. He's ahead of the others. I squint and see him grabbing his shoulder.

"Oh, my god!" My hands cover my mouth. He's bleeding. He's been shot. I turn to Robbie. The guy under him is struggling and Robbie can't get the zip ties on right but he has control over the guy's body.

He looks at me and knows I'm about to bolt. "Don't. Wait!"

But I'm not waiting. I turn to run when I see a guy come up to me. He's bleeding from his stomach. I can't see his face under the cap he's wearing. He's right in front of me before he looks up.

Bakshi.

"See you on the other side, my love." He whispers in my ear and I hear the shot before I feel the pain.

"Skye!"

I look down and he's pressing a gun to my stomach. Blood pools to the surface and that's when the pain hits.

Bakshi is yanked back as I lose my balance. Grant is there to catch me. I cry out in pain and touch my wound. I can feel the blood coating my hand and as I put my hand up to see, Grant holds it down.

I open my mouth to speak as he lowers me to the floor. "Trip, get an ambulance!" Grant touches my face and pushes my hair out of my face.

"Gr—ant." I'm gasping in pain. I have no breath. The pain is overwhelming. But I have to try to talk. I have to tell him how much I love him. I won't get another chance. "I—"

"Shh." He quiets me and I start couching. His eyes widen in horror. "Just hang on for me, ok sweetheart?"

I know crying won't help me now but it's worthless trying to stop my tears.

I'm trying to take a deep breath because I can't seem to breathe correctly but everything hurts. My vision is getting blurry and I don't know if it's because of the pain or because I'm bleeding out. I'm terrified of closing my eyes and never opening them again.

I was going to die and I couldn't speak. "So—so—sor" it was no use, I couldn't get any words out. I want to scream how sorry I am for not listening. I want to scream that I love him. I want to scream for him to tell my family I love them but I have no strength.

"They're here, sweetheart. You're going to be ok." He kisses my forehead and I want to kiss him.

I can feel when they move me but I can't keep my eyes open any longer. I look at Grant as long as I can before everything goes black.

Author's Note: Sorry guys. I know I cut out a lot of stuff but I had to get the story moving. I'll be writing scenes from Grant's and Robbie's POV in the future about these specific events.


	9. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. I've officially been gone a month. Life's been a little more than hectic lately. My health hasn't been great and work is always hectic. I hope you enjoy this chapter as it took me a couple of tries before I was satisfied with it. Thanks for patiently waiting and all the wonderful messages and comments.

Third Person POV

Grant stands back as the paramedics put Skye in a stretcher and hook her up to IV's. He looks around looking, searching for Hunter.

There are a fleet of paramedics coming into the library with stretchers.

Hunter waves and Grant hurries over to him. "Stay with, Bakshi." Grant orders through clenched teeth. "I want him watched. Report back to me when you have an update."

Grant turns back and runs behind Skye's bed as they move her outside. Robbie, Mack and Trip, are already walking beside her.

"Take the cars. Meet us at the hospital." He tells the rest of the guys. "I'm riding with her."

"I'm sorry, sir." The paramedic shakes his head. "You'll have to meet us there. We're going to Saint Helen's."

"I'm going with her." Grant looks the medic in the eye. Everyone can see that he isn't backing down. The medic looks Grant over and finally nods.

"Go." Grant tells the guys one last time and they all turn to leave.

He climbs in behind the bed and medics. He stays in the corner, out of the way as they work on Skye. The lights are blaring and he sits stoically.

The paramedic gets an oxygen mask on Skye and hooks her up to an IV and blood, quickly stopping the bleeding.

Grant picks up the phone to call Deke but before he can utter a word, Phil snatches the phone. "Talk to me, Ward. What's going on?"

He tells Phil that Skye was shot and the hospital she'll be at. His voice is detached as he stares into nothing.

Sometime later, they make it to the hospital and it's a flurry as they move Skye quickly into surgery after they get the x-rays they need.

It's at this point that the nurse finally notices he's bleeding. "Sir, were you shot?" She asks appalled.

"it's nothing. It was a clean shot. Went in and out." Grant tries to shake her off.

The nurse waves over another nurse and tries to move him. "I need to have you sit down as we clean out this wound."

"I'm fine. I don't need medical attention. I just need you to tell me where I can wait while Skye's in surgery." He talks gruffly to the nurse.

The other nurse arrives and catches his side of the conversation.

"I will not let you walk around this hospital as you're actively bleeding." The first nurse says stubbornly. "Now sit."

Grant stares down the nurse but she doesn't budge. Finally, he nods and follows them onto a bed in the hallway. Both nurses tend to his wound. In the end, he ends up getting stitches but refuses any pain medication.

Grant finally moves to the emergency room and waits. It's almost an hour later before Mack, Trip and Robbie arrive. Minutes later, Skye's family runs in, demanding answers.

Grant sits, not moving, still looking at nothing, as Robbie answers all of their questions.

The waiting room becomes packed as more families arrive. Some are there for routine surgeries but most are there for students from the College.

Hunter arrives nearly two hours later. He looks around and finds Grant. He looks around and nods to Phil before turning back to his best friend.

"He's dead, Ward. He didn't make it to the hospital." Hunter speaks but Grant doesn't respond. "Ward?" Hunter steps closer. Grant doesn't move. Hunter turns to the others. "How long has he been like this?"

"He's been like that since we got here." Robbie answers looking from Hunter to Grant.

"Skye?" Hunter asks.

"Still in surgery." Phil answers, his voice thick with worry.

"Mack!" Elena half yells from across the room. She enters with Bobbi beside her.

Elena runs to Mack and throws her arms around him.

"I'm ok. I'm ok. I was on the outside of it." Mack reassures her as he rubs her back.

Bobbi yanks Hunter into a hug. "How is she?" She asks as she pulls back and she turns to look at Ward. She panics at the sight of him and turns to Hunter with tears in her eyes.

Hunter shakes his head, knowing what she's assuming. "It's ok, love. She's still in surgery. And he just needs a minute."

Doctors came in, calling patients names and family after family starts emptying out. Some families received devastating news while others still have hope.

Leo and Jemma cry quietly in each other's arms.

Phil sat silently watching the door, holding Melinda's hand.

Robbie, Mack and Trip never sat. They stand surrounding Skye's family.

Elena and Bobbi sat together, leaning on each other while looking at their boyfriends.

Hunter paced and kept a watchful eye on Grant who still hadn't moved.

Finally, a doctor walked in, saying, "For Skye Phil."

"Ward." Hunter called.

Grant, was instantly on his feet, walking to meet the doctor.

"Are you her family?" The doctor looked around at all of them.

"Yes. I'm her father." Phil stepped forward.

"Why don't you come with me?" The doctor requested.

Phil and Leo step forward and look back to Melinda and Jemma.

Melinda shakes her head. "Go ahead. We'll wait here."

Phil nods as he follows the doctor with Leo on his heels.

Grant watches them leave, his body itching to follow. His hands tighten into fists and he visibly looks uncomfortable.

Jemma turns to him and reaches for his arm. "She'll be ok, Ward."

It's the first time since arriving at the hospital that Grant shows emotion. He turns to Jemma and nods. Tears coat his eyes but he doesn't let them fall.

Jemma moves forward and hugs him. "She's ok." She repeats.

And takes him into a hug. They all make their way back to their seats to wait as Grant stands in the same spot.

Skye is transferred to the ICU. She's in a medically induced coma. The bullet grazed both her large and small intestines as well as her kidney. She'd lost a lot of blood but had coded while in surgery. She'd be ok eventually but for now, the doctors were keeping an eye on her.

Being in the ICU, she could only have two visitors at a time. The first thing Grant did was to search and talk to the hospital's Chief of Medicine to arrange security. He also arranged for her to have an extra two visitors during the day.

Bobbi and Elena both go home after they hear that Skye was out of surgery and she'll be in the ICU. Grant sends Robbie, Mack and Trip home. He gives them specific orders to come back the next day and stand guard at Skye's room door at eight-hour shifts.

Phil, Leo, Jemma and Melinda decide to spend the night in the hospital. Grant sends Hunter to go get them something to sleep in.

When Hunter comes back with a shopping bag, Grant tells him to go home and sleep.

Grant is sitting at Skye's door. He still hasn't seen her but it doesn't matter. He's decided not to move until she wakes.

"Nah. I can pull up a chair and keep you company." Hunter looks around trying to find a chair.

"Hunter. I'm fine. Go home. Get some rest." Grant rubs his tired face.

"I'm staying with you, mate." Hunter shakes his head.

"Go home." Grant pushes. Hunter turns to him and they look at each other for a couple of minutes, not saying a word.

"Fine. But I'll be back in the morning to relieve you." Hunter nods and walks off.

On the third day of being in the ICU, the paparazzi have camped out outside of the hospital. Skye is still in a coma.

Grant has not left Skye's side for more than three hours at a time. He goes home, showers, takes a two-hour power nap and he's back at the hospital.

He drops off food for Phil, Leo, Jemma and Melinda before stepping back out and joining Robbie at the door. Jemma and Melinda watch him come and go.

"If today wasn't his last day, I'd tell you to give him a raise." Leo tells Phil.

Phil looks at the door and nods. "He's been great to us. I hate to see him go. He's always protected her but the company he and Hunter are starting will be hired to take care of security. He's dedicated to his job."

Melinda rolls her eyes as she chuckles.

"What?" Leo turns to Melinda, clearly not understanding what's so funny.

"They really don't see it, do they?" Jemma looks between Leo and Phil before turning to Melinda.

Melinda shakes her head. "No idea."

"Don't see what?" Phil asks both women.

Melinda and Jemma look at each other. Jemma gives Melinda a gesture that means "go ahead".

Melinda smiles, "Grant Ward might be dedicated to his job but that's not why he's here. It's not why he's been by her side." She looks at them to see if they understand but both men stay quiet still looking between her and Jemma. "Oh, for goodness sake. He's in love with her!"

Leo laughs and looks from Jemma to Phil. Jemma eyes him and shakes her head telling him it's not a joke. He looks to Phil who still looks shocked. "What? No—he—what? He can't—it makes—right?"

Phil shakes his head. "How long?" He directs the question to Melinda.

"Probably from the moment he met her." Melinda answers with a slanted grin on her face. "You mean to tell me that all this time neither of you gave it a thought to why Ward worked so hard to keep Skye safe? Why he's protective? More protective than either of you when it comes to the people around her."

"He's always been part of the family, Mel." Phil answers honestly. "From day one we told him what we were about."

Melinda rolls her eyes. "Why do you think Audrey trusted Skye with Ward from the beginning?"

Phil's eyes widen. "Do you mean to tell me she knew and never said anything to me? She—she knew Ward was in love with Skye?"

"Well, honestly," Jemma chimes in, "how was she supposed to know both of you were so blind?"

"Well….does Skye know he loves her?" Leo challenges.

"Please. She's so in love with him that she can't see that he loves her just the same." Jemma answers shaking her head.

"She's in love with him too?" Phil now looks confused and slightly angry. "Have they—are they—?"

Jemma shakes her head. "They're both oblivious to how the other feels. Maybe when she makes it out of this, they can finally tell each other how they feel because I can't handle watching them anymore."

Jemma moves to grab her food and begins to eat. Melinda follows suit. Only Leo and Phil don't look very hungry.

Jemma puts her phone on silent. "Handle it, Deke." She said frustrated and she gets back to her food. She's put him in charge of canceling all of Skye's appointments and dealing with calls for the day.

Melinda's phone rings and she frowns. "Hello, this is May." She listens to a bit before an angry look comes across her face. "What video?" She looks around and snaps the TV on and flips through the channels. She stands as she finds the video on the TV.

Phil, Leo and Jemma turn to watch what she's doing, confusion on their faces.

The video is dark and taken from what looks like a cell phone camera. It's unsteady and it's slowly zooming in. Melinda hits the volume. As the video continues to play and zooms in, Skye's voice comes out clear.

"How does anyone fall in love? It just happened." Skye's sitting against the wall next to Robbie.

"Yes, but you must love things about him. What do you love about him?" Robbie asks.

"He's kind. He's strong and I don't mean his body. I mean he's strong in character. I had a chance to see him with his grandmother twice and I could see how much he loved her. I loved watching him with her." Skye's voice has turned soft. "He teases me. He keeps me on my toes. He's stubborn as hell. He annoys me to no end but even when I'm mad at him, I can't help but love him. He's got integrity. He's so honest—brutally so. He's not scared of being himself. He's so confident."

They all expect the video to end there because there's a moment of silence until Robbie continues. "You're in deep. I'm surprised I didn't see it before. It's so obvious now."

"I blew it, you know?" Skye shakes her head. "He used to be different with me. He teases me now but the times are few and far between. He used to be warmer with me. I made the mistake of thinking he felt something for me and I hit on him and ever since then, he's pushed me away. I understand why. He didn't feel the same but he thought he had to draw a line and we couldn't even be friends anymore. It doesn't matter now. But he could make me laugh. We used to play board games. He's really good at a couple of them and he got quite competitive. He's what a man should be. It doesn't hurt that the man looks like an Adonis."

The video continues but Melinda can't watch it anymore. "Take it off the air NOW! My client had no idea this was being filmed and clearly didn't approve it. You have no right to put it on air. It is against the law to record without consent. Take it off NOW!" Melinda grabs her things and doesn't stop to wave goodbye as she stalks out of the room, clearly very pissed off. "I will have your—" her voice is cut out with the door closing behind her.

The video has finished and a reporter is in a studio. "Well, there you have it. Skye confessing to being in love with her bodyguard, Grant Ward."

"Shit." Jemma curses as she pulls out her phone. "Shit. Shit." She thumbs through her text messages and sees messages from Deke to call back. She clicks on his number and waits for an answer, "Deke." She stops because she's interrupted. "I know. How was I—yes, we just saw—Mel is dealing with it now. No, we do not have a comment. I'll be right there." She looks for her things.

Leo grabs her bag. "I've got it. I'll drive you. Dad, we'll be back."

But Phil isn't looking at them, he's watching the TV as they're replaying the video. "Send Ward in." He tells them.

Jemma and Leo share a look before nodding and stepping out of the room.

Phil had gotten up and was standing closer to the TV. He squinted his eyes to try to get a better look and paid attention to Skye's voice as she talked about Grant.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Grant walked in, expecting to see Phil in a chair next to Skye's bed. He frowned at Phil, standing by the tv. "Sir?"

Phil points at it but doesn't say a word.

Grant steps closer and his eyes widen what he realizes what he's watching.

WARD POV

"I blew it, you know? He used to be different with me." I hear Skye's sweet voice comes from the screen and I close my eyes to imagine she's right beside me. "He teases me now but the times are few and far between. He used to be warmer with me. I made the mistake of thinking he felt something for me and I hit on him and ever since then, he's pushed me away. I understand why. He didn't feel the same but he thought he had to draw a line and we couldn't even be friends anymore." Her words freeze my blood. What? What's going on? Why is she talking about me? "It doesn't matter now. But he could make me laugh. We used to play board games. He's really good at a couple of them and he got quite competitive." She laughs and it stops my heart from beating. I miss her laugh. "He's what a man should be." Is she saying what I think she's saying? "It doesn't hurt that the man looks like an Adonis."

I recognize Robbie's laugh. "I don't know about that."

"What the hell is this?" I ask. This was clearly taken in the tunnels at the college. My skin boils and my fists clench. Nobody had the right to take Skye's confession like this—to do what they wanted with it. "She's in a coma. She still has right."

"Melinda's dealing with it." Coulson answers me without looking away from the screen. "They have it on a loop."

"So, tell me about it?" Robbie asks.

"Tell you about what?" I watch as Skye leans her head back

"Ward. How'd it happen? Why?"

"How does anybody fall in love? It just happened." My breath catches. There it is. She said love. She's in love with me?

"Yes, but you must love things about him. What do you love about him?" Robbie asks her. The video shifts like the person moved. I don't want to watch this. It's invading Skye's personal space but I can't move. I'm glued to my spot. I can't help it. I want to hear what she said.

"He's kind. He's strong and I don't mean his body. I mean he's strong in character. I had a chance to see him with his grandmother twice and I could see how much he loved her. I loved watching him with her. He teases me. He keeps me on my toes." My jaw drops. I'd taken her to see my Gramsy twice. The second time was right before she'd passed away. "He's stubborn as hell." Her voice shifts from soft to annoyed and I can't help but smile. "He annoys me to no end but even when I'm mad at him, I can't help but love him. He's got integrity. He's so honest—brutally so. He's not scared of being himself. He's so confident."

The video stops unexpectedly. "We'll be back after these messages." An announcer says.

Coulson isn't saying anything and I still can't move so, I keep watching the television. The video doesn't play after the commercials are over.

"She got it off." I finally turn to see Coulson's head drop to his chest and turn to sit beside Skye. "Grab a chair, Ward."

I sit on Skye's other side. Before I turn to him, I need to look at her in case he tells me to leave and not come around. I'm sure he's pissed. He probably thinks something is going on between us.

She looks so fragile but her coloring is coming back. She's got IV's and oxygen hooked up. My body hurts seeing her on this hospital bed but I know if anyone call pull through it's Skye.

My hand automatically reaches for hers. I hold her hand in mine before giving it a kiss. I look at Coulson who is watching me very closely.

"You're in love with her." His voice is stern and he looks slightly angry.

I nod. This is exactly why I've been hiding it. This is one of the many reasons I knew it wouldn't work out. This man knows my history. He knows the kind of man I am—what I've done. He won't want me near his daughter.

"Did you know she loved you?" He questions, still watching me closely.

I shake my head. "No, sir."

"Would it have changed anything?"

"I want to say no but maybe I'd be lying. I love this job. I made rules for myself a long time ago for the safety of my client, my colleagues and myself. I've lived by those rules. When I realized how I felt, I decided I couldn't do the job." I admit. "But I didn't know how Skye felt. If I knew maybe I would have left sooner. Maybe I would have given it a chance. I don't know how to answer that."

Coulson looks at me for a minute. He's not saying anything. I leave him alone to think and wait.

I shut off the television and turn my attention to Skye. I have to catch my breath when I look at her. A mix of love and anger overwhelms me. Bakshi died on the way to the hospital and will not have to suffer years in a prison cell for what he did to Skye.

Two shooters are already behind bars and the other three will be released from the hospitals by the end of the week. All of them would be serving long sentences for the terror they'd caused that day.

"Thank you for always looking after her, Ward." I look back at Coulson and his expression has changed. He has a smile on his face. "I don't trust anyone else with her and that should tell me something. So, when she comes out of this…I'll support your relationship if you decide to go for it. She loves you. And now that I can see that you love her too—" he shakes his head, "I just want her to be happy."

I blink a couple of times repeating what he's just said in my head.

He stands and kisses her on the forehead. "Take care of her, Ward. I'm going to go home to shower and get some sleep. I'll leave her in your hands. Call me if there are any changes. See you later, honey." He leans his forehead against hers before looking at me again. He looks like he wants to say more but things better of it.

He exits the room and I'm left alone with Skye.

"You need to wake up, sweetheart." I'm still holding onto her hand, so I bring it back to my lips. "Come on, sweetheart. It's making me sick not being able to look into your eyes.

I move my chair closer to the bed and I somehow fall asleep.

I don't know how long I've been asleep but I'm awakened by Hunter. "Hunter?"

"Sorry. I don't know how long you've been asleep. I was just dropping off food." He tells me as he gives me a container.

I take it and sit up. "What time is it?"

"Nine."

Shit. I've slept most of the day. "Has anyone come back yet?"

He takes a chair and sits next to me. "Fitz stopped by but I think they trust you to stay by her side. He said they're coming back in the morning in shifts. He also said that you're on their rotation and need to go home and rest when they arrive."

"No." I look back at Skye and set my food on the tray table next to me.

"I'm just delivering the message. What you telling me 'no' for?" He leans back and puts his feet up on Skye's bed.

I slap his arm with the back of my hand and he rolls his eyes but puts his feet back on the floor.

"Robbie?" I ask because I haven't had a chance to talk to him yet.

"He's swapping with Mack in," Hunter looks at his watch, "two hours. He's angry at himself and your girl over here." Hunter nods to Skye.

I shake my head as I sigh. "It wasn't his fault. He did what he had to do. He was quick on his feet. He stayed in control of the situation and he kept her safe. He did everything I would have."

"You try telling him that."

"Have him come in when he gets here."

"I will." He's quiet but I get the feeling he has more to say. "Eat."

I lean forward and grab the box he brought. It's a salad and a turkey sub. I start to eat and before I know it, I'm finished with the meal. I can't remember when I ate last. "Thanks for that."

He nods. "Have you watched it yet?" He finally asks.

Ah. This is what he's been trying to get out. "Yea. I caught the end a bit of the beginning before May had it taken down."

"You know the internet now, man. It's never really down. It's on YouTube, Facebook, Instagram, you name it. As soon as it's taken down another link pops up."

I'm furious at whoever distributed the video.

"She'll be pissed when she wakes up." Hunter sounds like he finds it funny. I turn and sure enough, he has a stupid smile on his face. "She'll be embarrassed as hell though first." He laughs.

I frown. "The things you find funny."

"Come on. You at least have to be grateful it's out." His head slants towards me with that stupid smile still on his face.

"Grateful?"

"Come on. If the video wouldn't have come out it would still be years before the both of you took your heads out of your asses." He's laughing again which makes me want to hit him. "Look, it wasn't right. It was a private moment. But we both know you're in love with her and now you know she loves you too. Take as a gift. You've ruined enough time holding back. You've got to live your life, Ward."

My hands itch to hit him but I hold off because he's right. I hate it when he's right. He gets cocky and more annoying than usual. "I was going to tell her."

"Liar." He says as he gets up. He walks around Skye's bed and leans over her. "Time to wake up, love. You've been sleeping long enough." I watch as he kisses her and stands back up. "I'm going to go home to my woman and get some sleep. Try to do the same. I'll let Mack know to tell Robbie. Good night."

At the door, he turns around one more time to look at Skye. I can see the love and affection for her in his eyes. "You love her." I say with awe as I've never realized it before.

"Like a sister." He gives me a sad smile before he exits.

Hunter has always been my best friend. He's always been someone I could trust. He's been like my brother. To know that he loves Skye like that makes me feel really good and I love him more for it.

"Come on, sweetheart. We all miss you." I pull my chair closer to her head and rest my head on her arm, drifting off to sleep.

I slowly wake to voices in the room.

"So, you're saying you're waking her up?" Coulson asks.

I sit up and see him talking to Skye's doctor.

They both see me sit up but don't stop talking. "Yes. It'll be up to her for when she wakes. But we've been monitoring her and she's improved. There's no telling when she'll wake but we're confident it'll be soon." The doctor explains. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I'm come by later in the day to check in on her."

My eyes are wide as I take in what he's just said.

Coulson has a wide smile on his face. "She's going to wake up, Ward."

I nod and I can feel a smile on my face. I turn to Skye who has more coloring today. "You're waking up soon, sweetheart. You hear me? We'll see each other soon." I lean forward and take a whiff of her hair. She doesn't smell the same. She's lost some of her Skye smell. She smells like a hospital but the faint smell of strawberries and vanilla is still there.


	10. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Ok. So, this was supposed to be the last chapter but the story got away from me. I have one more chapter to write. But it's not the end of the story. I am currently working on small dribbles for this story. So, stay tuned because I have at least three of them coming out very very soon.

SKYE POV

Oh my God, my body aches. I can feel my body but it feels so heavy. My mouth feels dirty and I feel like I've been asleep for a month.

I want to move but my body is fighting against me. I try my eyes next and I can feel them cooperating with me.

"Skye?" My dad calls. I can hear him next to me. "Call the doctor."

I open my eyes but everything is blurry and bright. I squint to see better and my dad is inches from my face.

Past him, is a room I don't recognize. I'm in a bed that is not comfortable and then I hear it, the beeping sound. I turn slowly and see it's a machine. I'm hooked up to it and I have IV's in my arms.

I panic and the machines beeping quickens. "Wha—what happ—" I feel like I can't catch my breath. I'm so tired.

"It's ok, honey. You're at the hospital. You're going to be fine." My dad assures me and I feel someone squeezing my hand.

I look down and follow the hand to see my brother. "Fitz." I don't know why but I'm crying. I feel like it's been ages since I saw him last.

"Hey." He has tears in his eyes but he's wearing a big smile. "Don't do that again." Fitz kisses my head.

I don't know what to say. I don't know what he means but I hug him. "I love you." I tell him and he hugs me back.

"I love you too, sis." He only calls me sis on special occasions.

"Daddy?" I cry and I feel his hug on my other side. "I love you."

"I love you so much, honey." My dad holds me close and also hugs Fitz.

There's a rush and there are nurses around me now, asking me questions. I'm scared and try to pull away from them.

I reach for my dad but he and Fitz have both moved away from me to make room for the nurses. I notice Jemma giving me a small smile. She's standing next to Fitz.

I try to slow my heart and take deep breaths. My family is here. I'm going to be ok.

My vision is slowly clearing but I have a horrible headache and I feel so thirsty. My mouth is horribly dry. "Can I have water, please?" It feels funny as I ask. Like I haven't spoken in ages.

How long have I been here? Why am I here? What happened to me? I can feel my heart accelerate again and I work to calm it.

"We'll get you some ice chips for now, sugar. And we'll give you some meds to calm you." One of the older nurses says to you.

I hear my dad ask something to another nurse but I can't make out what he said or what she's answering.

The nurses make their way out and one of them hands you a cup. I slowly bring it to my lips and marvel at the ice in my mouth. It melts quickly as the ice chips are thin and small.

"You ok, honey? Do you need anything?" Dad steps toward me.

I shake my head and lean back. I'm so tired. I need to sleep. The moment my eyes close, I remember seeing Grant through the library windows. He's bleeding from his shoulder and I feel panic and fear. I hear the heart monitor start beeping quicker.

The memories of the shooting hit me and the last thing I remember is Grant's bloody shoulder. I bolt up in pain. I gasp from the pain and squeeze my eyes closed, trying to push it down. The pain hits my gut and spine but I don't care.

"Dad!"

He's there. His hands on my shoulders, trying to keep me on the bed. I'm struggling but I'm very weak. "Skye, what's wrong? Careful, you'll hurt yourself."

"Grant! Where's Grant?" I beg. The meds are making me dizzy and my vision is getting blurry again. "He was bleeding." I can't stop the tears and I don't know how they come so quickly. "Where is he? Is he ok?"

"Honey, he's here. He's here." My dad presses my head to his chest and tries to calm me.

Here. He's here? "Where?" I ask.

"Skye." I hear his voice and my heart melts. I snap my eyes open and I can see him through my tears.

He looks as handsome as ever. He's got stubble on his face like he hasn't shaved in a couple of days. Somehow, it makes him look sexier.

I wipe my tears away, trying to get a better look at him.

"We'll step out and give you guys some time to talk." Jemma breaks the silence. She clears her throat and gives my dad and brother a look. She yanks my brother by the hand and all of them step out of my room.

I turn back to Grant, finally. My stomach is filled with butterflies. I smile and when I finally look into his eyes, my smile drops and I gulp.

He's pissed. "Skye, what in the hell were you thinking?" His voice makes me wince. He's moved from the end of my bed around to my right side.

I drop my eyes in shame. I'd made him a promise to listen to Robbie and hadn't followed through. "I'm sorry." My voice is barely above a whisper.

Silence and then, "You're sorry?" He huffs in what I assume is annoyance. He's about to lose patience with me. I can feel it.

Fresh tears hit my eyes. "I'm sorry." I stare at the sheet. "You—you were bleeding. I freaked out."

"So what?" His answer snaps my eyes to his and it's my turn to be pissed at him.

"So what? So what?" Hot liquid anger burns my throat. "I love you, you idiot. I thought you were seriously hurt. I panicked. Why are you allowed to yell at me for not staying safe but you get shot and I'm supposed to—what are you smiling at?!" I fume. Was he laughing at me? "Don't you dare laugh at me, Grant Ward!"

He steps closer to me and takes my hand. He reaches for my face and cradles my cheek. "Finally." He says as he leans forward and places a kiss on my mouth. He pulls his lips back before I can react. He leans his forehead against mine.

I'm shocked. I can't move. I search his eyes but all I see is happiness in his face. "What?" I'm so confused. What just happened? Did he just kiss me? Am I dead? Did I just dream that? Am I hallucinating?

"Skye, I swear to God if you pull something like that again, I'll kill you myself." He takes my face in both his hands and kisses me again. "I love you so much. I can't live without you." He kisses me again. "Please, I bed you, don't do that to me again."

My jaw drops open. Did he just— "You—you love me?" Dammit! Why do I keep crying?

"Yes. So, you will never do that shit again or help me—"

"You," I clear my throat, "you love me?" I'm still not getting it.

"You're the love of my life." He leans back a little. "Hear me. Believe me. I love you, Skye. It's always been there. It was only recently that I admitted it to myself."

I grab his shirt and yank him to me with the little energy I have. I kiss him quickly but not the way I want because who knows how long I've been in this wretched hospital. My mouth feels disgusting.

He smiles at me and I swear I've never seen him look so gorgeous. "Did I just admit to loving you and then call you an idiot?"

He laughs and it melts my heart. "You did. But I loved it because it's so you."

I feel giddy and all at once exhausted. I frown and pout.

"What is it, sweetheart?" He asks concerned.

I smile at him calling me 'sweetheart'. "I think I'm falling asleep. I want to stay awake." I whine.

He leans his head back on mine. "Sleep, love. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Promise?" I beg.

"I promise." He kisses my nose.

I try to scooch on the bed.

"Skye, what are you doing?" He holds my hips still.

I pout again. "I want you to lay with me." My eyelids are getting very heavy.

I hear his chuckle. "Sleep. I promise not to go anywhere."

"I want to sleep with you." I whine again. "Please." He looks like he's going to say no, so I smile. I use guilt. "If you love me, you'll lay with me."

He gives me a look and shakes his head. "Fine but just for a little while."

The smile on my face hurts but I don't care. I'm finally going to have him in my arms.

He lays to the edge of the bed on his side and raises his arms so I can lay on his chest. I breathe him in and I can feel sleep taking me.

"I love you." I don't know if I said it out loud or in my head but he kisses the top of my head and I know I said it to him.

"I love you, sweetheart." I hear his words before everything goes black.

I don't know how long I've been asleep but I don't want to open my eyes. I had the best dream ever. I dreamt Grant Ward was in love with me and I fell asleep in his arms.

As my body begins to wake, I fight it, now wanting to leave my beautiful dream. But just as I'm about to cry for waking up, I feel a warm body next to mine. The smell is so familiar and welcoming. I'm on something both soft and hard.

Soft because I feel safe and I never want to leave this position but hard because I can feel all his muscles. I turn my face to breath him in.

"Morning, sunshine." His deep sexy voice welcomes me back to consciousness.

My smile is immediate. "I don't want to wake. I want to lay here with you forever. Your body feels so good." I admit and he chuckles.

I hear someone clear their throat and my eyes fly open.

My brother and my father are both standing by the foot of my bed. I can feel my face flush and I don't know what to say. So, I poke Grant hard on his side.

"Ow. What was that for?" He chuckles but rubs where I poked.

"For not warning me." I say quietly and he chuckles again. "Hi." I say louder to my dad and Fitz.

My dad has a disapproving look in his eyes and Fitz just looks disgusted.

"Mind keeping that till you get home?" Fitz points between Grant and me.

I smile at the thought of being back home with Grant.

"I said I was going to support it but I didn't expect to find you in her bed so soon." My dad gives Grant a look and I roll my eyes.

"I'm in a hospital, hooked up to a heart monitor." I remind my dad.

Grant eases his arm from behind my back and eases out of bed. I pout. "Stop that." He tells me. He kisses my temple. "Behave. I'm going home to shower, shave and then I'll be back."

"Wait." I grab his hand and lace our fingers together.

He stops and turns back to me. "What?"

I shoot my dad and brother a quick glance before I pull him closer. "Don't shave." I say quietly and give what I hope is a sexy look.

He smiles and gives me another quick kiss before turning and heading out of the room. As he exits, Jemma walks in.

"Oh, thank God." I say as I see her waving a little bag at me. It's my emergency toiletry bag. I can't wait to brush my teeth.

"You're welcome." She giggles as she hands it to me.

I grab it and drop it. I grab her to give her a hug. "I love you, Jem."

"Oh, Skye. I love you too." She hugs me tight and then leans back. "Don't you ever make plans without telling me again, do you hear me?" Her face has lost its smile and in place, she has a stern look.

I nod. "Promise."

They settle in and I ask them how long I've been out.

They tell me I was out for almost five days and answer my questions about what's been happening but I feel like they're hiding something from me.

Five individuals are all sitting in prison for the biggest school shooting in US history. Between them, they injured ninety-three people and killed forty-seven.

My heart hurts thinking of all the students there that day and their families. Forty-seven people went there that day and never went home. I didn't want to think about all of us who had made it out. I hate myself. I was safely underground while everyone experienced fear and tragedy and all because I had my own security with me.

"We were lucky, honey. We got you back." My dad squeezes my hand.

"Bakshi?" I ask suddenly remembering him. I look between the three of them for an answer.

"He was shot before he approached you. He died on the way to the hospital." Again, it's my dad who answers.

I nod. I don't know how to feel about that. Should I be happy that he's dead? Or should I be pissed that he won't pay for what he did to me?

"Good riddance." Fitz says under his breath.

Just then, there's a knock on the door and we all look up to see Trip stepping in. When he sees me, a smile spreads across his face. "Hey, baby girl."

I smile and wave him over. He comes and we quickly hug. "Miss me?"

"Always." He steps back and goes back to the door. "The nurse just told me that they'll be coming soon to move you out of the ICU. I thought you'd want to know."

"Thanks, Trip." My dad smiles at him and then at me. "This is good news. They didn't want to promise me anything when I arrived."

"Thank God. The girls have been waiting to see you." Jemma grins.

"They couldn't come in?" I asked.

Jemma shakes her head. "You're only really allowed two people in here and they have to be family but you know Ward. He got it bumped to four but still, it was limited to family. It's only been us and May. Ward stayed outside and wouldn't leave." She's rambling but I love it.

"He loves you." Fitz explains while shaking his head. It's like he's trying to wrap his head around it. I laugh and wince.

"Don't make me laugh." I tell him.

He gives me sad eyes but shakes his head again. "It's just weird to think that one of my best friends is in love with my sister." He looks like he's losing it. "And my sister loves my friend. It's disgusting."

Jemma laughs as I can't. "Well, it wouldn't be if you stopped imagining it."

A petrified look crosses Fitz's face. "I—I wasn't imagining—lord, Jemma. Now, I'm—oh my God." Fitz is making a face and I squeeze my mouth to stop my laugh.

I turn to my dad who has a big smile on his face. "It's good to see you with your eyes open, honey." Tears coat his eyes.

I reach for his hand and squeeze it. "It feels good to have them open, dad."

Grant was back before I was moved out of the ICU and into a standard room. Bobbi and Elena quickly came to visit and he stepped out again to give me some time with them.

Before stepping out, he leaned in to kiss me and this time before he could pull away, I pulled him to me as I opened my mouth. His response was immediate. His tongue was divine. We only pulled back when we heard giggles.

"No. No. Don't let us stop you." Bobbi had her hands up as she leaned back in her chair.

I'd forgotten they were here for a minute. I turned back to Grant and leaned into his ear. "Later." I promise in a whisper.

He grinned as he kissed my temple and walked out.

"At least something good came out of the video." Elena laughs and Bobbi joins her.

The what? Video? What video?

Bobbi sees my confusion because she abruptly stops laughing. Elena stops laughing too.

"What are you guys talking about?" I ask them and I don't miss the look they give each other. "Guys, what video?"

Elena clears her throat. "I'm sorry, Skye. I thought you knew."

"Knew what?" I ask. "What video?" I'm getting annoyed that they're not answering. What video were they talking about?

Elena pulls out her phone and thumbs through it. "Hold on. Let me find it."

After about a minute, she hands me her phone.

It takes me a couple of seconds to understand what it is that I'm watching. My heart stops and my body turns cold. Who would post this? Who would record to begin with? Why would someone record me pouring my heart out like that? This is personal.

And then it hits me. This video is online. Ohmygod. The heart monitor starts going crazy again. "How long ago did this come out?" I ask and I see them sharing another look. "Has he seen it?"

They nod.

"Is this why he's with me?" I panic. "Did he watch this and feel bad?" My vision becomes blurry and I hate that I have tears in my eyes. Was Grant with me because of this video? Was he with me out of pity?

"Calm down, Skye." Elena rubs my arms.

"Of course not." Bobbi shakes her head.

I close my eyes and think back to times with Grant. Had he ever even shown interest in me before this? He pushed me away. As soon as I broke up with Lincoln, he told me he was quitting. Wouldn't he have stuck around because Lincoln was gone? This makes no sense to me. I was so excited to hear the word 'love' come out of his mouth; I hadn't even thought about the truth behind it.

I'm gonna be sick. My stomach turns.

"Skye, you know Ward." Bobbi sits next to me on the bed. "He would never lie to you and he wouldn't be with anyone if he didn't want to be. You know what kind of man he is. Don't doubt this."

"It was a stupid joke, Skye. Forgive me. I never should have said anything." Elena still holds my other hand.

What Bobbi was saying was true, at least I thought it was. I could see my friends felt bad.

"I just meant," Elena continues, "that the truth is finally out there. It's so obvious we didn't see it. It sounds like you've been in love for a long time and you never said anything."

"Yea, and according to Hunter, Ward's been the same way. Maybe this horrible thing can bring something good." Bobbi tugs at my arm.

Just then, a nurse barges in with Grant right before her.

"Sugar, are you ok? Your heart rate quickened and hasn't slowed down." The nurse comes forward and Elena gets out of her way.

The nurse checks me quickly and asks how I feel. I look at Grant and see the worry etched on his face.

"I'm ok." I tell them. "I just—can I get a moment alone with Grant?"

Bobbi and Elena nod as the nurse walks out of the room.

"We'll go and come back tomorrow. I think we've done enough damage for one day." Bobbi gives me a small smile and waves.

Elena waves and follows Bobbi out of the room.

Grant waits until we're alone to finally ask, "What's wrong, sweetheart? You ok?" He comes over to me and laces his fingers with mine.

I nod and clear my throat. "Are you with me because of the video?" I'm scared to know the answer.

"You watched the video?" He asks frowning. He looks towards the door and shakes his head. "They couldn't give you a day."

"Grant." I yank at his hand so he can give me an answer.

"Of course, I am." He answers with no hesitation.

My eyes dart to him.

He sighs and un-laces our hands. For a second, I feel rejected but he quickly sits on the bed with me. He puts his arm around my shoulders and brings me close to him.

"Skye, I wasn't prepared to hear that you loved me, especially from a video. I've loved you for a long time but when I admitted it to myself, I convinced myself that you weren't safe with me. So, I put in my resignation."

"You what?" I say surprised. "Let me get this straight. You realize you're in love with me and your first instinct is to get away from me?" I don't know how else to take that but rejected.

"Come on, Skye. It wasn't like that." He looks frustrated and I don't know if the annoyance is aimed at me or himself. "I can't protect you correctly when I feel like this about you. I've already dropped the ball with you before and I'm not going to do it again."

When did he drop the ball? I'm so confused. He's been perfect. "Grant, what are you talking about? You've been perfect." I shake my head because it doesn't even matter. "Everything has changed now, right? You'll still be my guard. We're—"

"I'm no longer your bodyguard, Skye." He tells me slowly.

My body automatically freezes at the news. "No." I tell him. "No, you're coming back."

"Skye, be reasonable."

"I am. You're coming back to work."

"I'll still be in charge of security. Your dad hired Hunter and me to keep you safe. The guys will still be security but we'll be calling the shots. But I will no longer be a part of the security detail."

The news breaks my heart. I know I'm acting like a child but I want him next to me at all times. "Grant, please."

"What's the difference, Skye?"

"The difference is that I won't see you every day!" I cry frustrated. "Why can't we go back to that?"

"Skye, do you think your father is going to be happy about your main bodyguard—who was living in your house by the way—will also be dating his daughter?"

"I don't care what he says." I argue and then something about this comment makes me think. "You're moving out too, aren't you?"

"Skye, I can't—"

I shake my head. "Grant, we've waited this long to admit we love each other. I'm not prepared to lose any more time. Move in with me."

His mouth falls in shock. "Skye,"

"No, listen. I almost died." He flinches at this but I continue. "I almost died. We've lost so much time. Who cares about social standards? Who cares what people think? Who cares that we haven't been together the appropriate time? I love you and you love me. I want to live with you. I want to wake up to you every morning and I want you to be the last thing I see when I go to sleep." I watch him closely as he thinks about this. "Move in with me."

He's quiet as he thinks. I wait to see what he thinks about this idea. I can't wait to start my life with him. I've loved him for too long to just start as if we've just met.

"Your dad is going to kill me." He says with a smile and I squeal.

He comes forward to kiss me and I melt in his arms. His tongue enters my mouth and I moan. Sometime later, when we pull apart, I can't help but ask, "You really won't come back?"

He knows what I'm asking. "Skye, I can't be with you and keep you safe. It's too much of a distraction. Please don't ask me again. I'm already having a tough time with it." I see it in his eyes. He doesn't want to do this either. He doesn't want to leave my side.

As much as I want to fight him on this, I won't push him to do something he's not comfortable with. This is who he is to the core. He's just watching out for me.

"Ok." I can't seem to stop pouting. He gives me a quick kiss. "I'm gonna miss having you with me twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week."

He chuckles. "Don't forget we'll be living together. We'll see each other plenty."

I stifle a yawn. "Why am I so tired?" I ask, my energy quickly bottoms out.

"Your body has been through trauma. Sleep." He kisses me once more and I try to make room for him. I feel his body next to mine before I let sleep take me.

I'm allowed to leave the hospital a week later but I've got doctor appointments lined up to make sure I'm ok. As soon as I get home, I start talking to people who were at the school during the shooting. I talk to students, teachers, staff, family, and journalists. I try to get as much information as possible and once I have the information that I need, I start calling my friends.

My friends like Taylor, John, and Alicia are quick to say yes to what I'm proposing. They're big names in the music industry so as soon as I have some big names, smaller acts agree to join. I've got Jemma and Deke making calls. Once I have ten people who have committed themselves to this cause, I call Aunt Mel and my dad.

People lost their lives, people lost loved ones, people were injured during the shooting and I want to help them all with expenses. I call a couple of big concert venues in the area and let them know what I'm doing. All proceeds earned with the benefit concert will go to hospital and funeral costs. Some places seem interested but nobody gives me a definite yes.

We call promoters and companies to give sponsorships. I get the ball rolling and soon, it's us getting calls from people who want to be involved.

I have to back out of my role in the romantic comedy I was going to be in because I won't be able to do training. It was a small part but I liked my role. The studio was very nice and understanding.

Grant is no longer by side on a daily basis and I miss his so much but I love falling asleep to him every night and waking up to him every morning. I get the feeling he doesn't see the house as his "home" though. He hates when I offer to pay for things and it's infuriating.

"Jemma?" I bite on the inside of my lip. I've got a crazy idea and I don't know how Grant will feel about it but it's the only thing I can think of.

"Yea, Skye?" She turns to me from her blackberry. The concert is fast approaching, so I know she's busy and I hate to add something else on her plate but I have no idea who to contact.

"Can you do me a favor?"

She frowns and nods. "What's up?"

"Do you think you can find me a good and reliable realtor? Or find a couple and set up meetings for me to talk to them?" I really need to talk to Grant first.

"A realtor?" She gives me a confused look but again she only nods and doesn't comment.

"Thanks." I give her a small smile and look down at my phone.

I text Grant to see if he can call me when he gets a chance and I wait for his response.

My phone rings a couple of minutes later and a stupid smile covers my face when I see it's Grant.

"Hi." Do I sound as stupid to him as I sound to myself?

"Hi, baby." His voice is so sexy. 'Baby' is one of the few names he calls me now. My smile gets wider. "What's up?"

"I know you're working late tonight and we were supposed to go out for dinner but I'd rather stay in." I told him as my stomach tightens.

"Ok. That sounds good to me." He waits because he knows I'm not done and for some reason, that fact calms me. He knows me so well.

"Any preferences? Mexican? Italian?" I ask.

"Whatever's easiest for you." I can hear the smile on his face. He likes when I cook for him.

"Ok. I need to talk to you about something." As I say it a bit of the nervousness comes back.

"Oooo…k." He stays quiet. "What's going on, sweetheart? You ok?"

I nod forgetting he can't see me. "Yea. Just nervous on how you'll react. It's nothing bad, I promise. It's just—out of left field."

He stays quiet for a moment and another wave of calmness overwhelms me. As much as he knows me, I know him too. I can sense his smile.

"Don't laugh at me." I pout but I'm also smiling.

"I would never laugh." I can hear the smile on his face.

"Liar." I call him out.

He chuckles. "You're cute when you're nervous. Just tell me now so it won't eat at your stomach." He urges me.

I shake my head. "No, I'd rather talk to you face to face."

He sighs. "Ok but don't stress over it. I love you. I've got to go. I'll see you tonight."

"K. I love you." I hang up before I make him stay on the phone longer. He's busy and I don't want to hold him up too long or Hunter will have my ass.

Their company is beginning to grow. They have multiple employees, both men and woman bodyguards who are assigned to some big profile name and for rich people. The company not only provides guards but security systems, training and detective work.

I head into the kitchen and look over the cabinets to see what we have to make. After looking at everything, I decide to make some rice with potatoes and some Chile Verde.

I pull out all the ingredients and start cooking. I also grab the correct cookbook to make sure I'm remembering everything correctly. It takes me a little longer than it would normally because I'm making a ton of extra food.

I divide the dinner and put some in containers, making my way to the back house. The containers are heavy and hot and I feel like I have enough food to feed a family of five.

"Guys!" I call out just outside their door.

Trip opens the door and is quick to take most of the food from me. Robbie comes up behind him and grabs the rest of it.

"Thanks." Dang, that was heavy.

"Damn, girl. This is a ton of food. What's the occasion?" Trip asks, setting the food down on the counter.

"I'm having dinner with Grant tonight and we have to talk about some things so you're banned from the main house." I warn them, pointing my finger at them so they know I'm serious.

Robbie smiles and gives Trip a look. "Sure. Talking."

Trip smiles and laughs. "Girl, you know you ain't gotta lie."

"What's she lying about?" Mack comes out of the back room, rubbing the back of his head. He looks like he was taking a nap.

"Skye's planning to get laid and wants to make sure we stay out of the house." Robbie flops himself on the couch and grabs a game controller.

"Robbie!" My mouth hangs open.

The guys laugh.

"Thanks for the food, Skye." Mack opens it and smells the contents.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." I head back out the door but before I exit, I turn back to them, "and if you must know, I don't have to plan when I get laid. I get some on a daily basis." I stick my tongue out at Robbie and close the door as I see his face turn to disgust.

"Very ladylike!" He calls after me. I giggle and head back in.

I still need to get ready. I shower, shave and find something cute to wear, nothing too crazy. We'll just be staying home but it's still date night.

When Grant arrives, he takes me in his arms and snuggles into the crook of my neck. I tilt my head to give him better access and I breathe him in. I love when he gets home from work.

"I missed you." He says as he does on a daily basis.

"It's your own fault." I kiss him gently on his cheek and he turns to catch my mouth. I moan into his mouth as his tongue rubs against mine.

After a minute or so, he pulls back gently. "What's for dinner? It smells incredible and I'm starving." He takes my hand and we make our way to the kitchen.

We have dinner and finally, he asks me about what I wanted to talk to him about.

I take a deep breath, "Well, I know it's been weird for you to call this home. You've always lived here but it was different. So, I wanted to know if I'd be ok if we looked into getting a house…together." I look at him from under my lashes and try not to panic.

His eyes go wide. "Skye, are you sure? This is your home? You poured your heart and soul into making this everything you've ever wanted."

"Yes, but I want something we both love. I want to decide together. I want it to be our home, not just mine." I explain.

After a couple of minutes, he smiles. "If you're sure. Yes, let's find our home."

I squeal and jump off my chair and into his lap. "Really?"

"Yes." He says enthusiastically. "I want my name on the paperwork. If you won't let me buy it for us when I insist on getting something 50-50." He looks me square in the eye and his words make me melt. Sometimes I hate when people are old fashioned about things but he makes some sound so romantic.

"50-50." I kiss him quickly. "We're equals, you're not my keeper." I tease. He knows I'm joking, so he kisses me back. I know it might have bothered him a lot in the beginning, the fact that I make more money than him but I think he's getting used to it.

"I love you." He tells me.

"I love you."


	11. Chapter 10

Author's Note: SPOILER. This chapter is more for those who waited for all the grown-up scenes. There's a reason it's this story is for Mature audiences. Hope you like it. Leave me your comments below. This is the last chapter for this story but remember that I have smaller, one-chapter stories that will go along with this storyline. Those will be coming out soon. Thanks to all who read and comment. It means a lot.

"Ohmy…YES!" I moan loudly as Grant hits my most sensitive spot. Oh my God, this feels so good. My toes curls as I arch my back and let my head drop.

We're facing each other on our knees on my bed and he's kissing and sucking on my neck as his pushes in and out of me with force. He catches me. One arm around my shoulders and the other across my hips.

I squeeze around his dick. "Jeezus, Skye." He grunts and continues his pace.

I move my arms around his neck, as he moves the arm that is behind my back and moves it to my waist. He grips my ass as I bring my legs around him and he eases me onto the bed, never coming out of me.

He slows his strokes and reaches for my clit as he drives himself deep into me. I can feel my orgasm building and sure enough, my legs start to spasm.

"Shit. Yes, you're so tight, baby." He moans and closes the gap between us as he kisses me.

I can't catch my breath and he continues his strokes and I completely lose control of my body. After a couple of more strokes, he loses control and comes inside me. I feel his dick twitch inside of me as he empties himself into my pussy.

Grant rolls over and lands on his back. One of his arms is still under my back. He's breathing hard and we've both got a layer of sweat coating our bodies.

"I need to hit the gym more often." He kisses my temple and I turn, rolling onto my side. I snuggle beside him.

I kiss his chin. "I like our workouts but I won't stop you from hitting the gym. I love the feel of your muscles." I trail my left hand from his chest, down to his stomach and finally further down to grasp his half hard dick.

"You're insatiable." He rolls me on my back and hovers over me.

I smile into his kiss. "You love it." I moan as he starts to kiss the sensitive spot behind my ear.

He makes his way down my neck and takes a hard nipple in his mouth as he takes the other between his fingers and pinches.

I drive my hands through his hair. God, I love this man. I don't remember ever loving sex this much. I don't remember loving anyone as much as I love him.

I ache for him anytime he's not near. After months of dating and living together, I thought we'd calm down with all the sex but we're still so hungry for each other.

"I'm enjoying you before you go on tour." He licks down my stomach and I groan. Why must he remind me?

I groan. "I don't want to think about the tour."

He stops what he's doing and looks up at me. "Why? You love going on tour. You've been working hard and it's finally here."

He moves back up to my side.

"But you won't be with me this time." I pout. "The last times I've been gone, you've always been there. Now I'm going on this stupid long tour across the states and you won't be there. You'll be here." It was going to be hard. I was used to seeing him daily.

"Skye," he tilts my head up, "look at me." His voice is so soft. It makes me melt.

I look up at him.

"It'll only be for five months. We had to get used to not being together all day. We'll get used to this. We can manage for five months."

"That's almost half a year!"

"I know, baby but we can do it. We can make it. Besides, you'll have time off. We'll see each other." I want to be mad at him. I want to tell him he could be with me but he chose not to. But I know I won't. He loves what he's doing. He's got so many employees now and Hunter and he are thriving.

He'd gotten an award from the city for his help with the shooting. He and all the guys had helped take down the shooters. That alone was enough to have people hire him but he also had great experience to back him and Hunter up.

I nod. "I'm going to miss you. I'm going to miss you for breakfast and dinner. I'm going to miss you at night."

"Baby, you won't have time to miss me. You're going to be so busy while on tour. You have rehearsal, performances, and interviews. Even if I did go, you'll be too tired." He gives me a quick kiss. "I know I should be there. I'm sorry. I'll miss you. And I'll try to get away to come to see you, I promise."

I pout. "Fine. I know you're right. I have a rule anyway."

He frowns. "What rule?" He asks.

"No boyfriends and no sex while I'm touring." I giggle seeing his expression.

He looks shocked and his mouth is hanging open. "I never knew this."

I roll my eyes. "Why would you? Only Jemma knows."

He frowns. "I've never thought about it. Hmm." He thinks for a second before he continues, "So, why no boyfriends or sex?"

"Because I don't want distractions. And because I honestly have no energy while on tour." I admit. "You're right. I'm always so busy and touring has always been my priority. I was not going to let anyone take away from my performances. Performing always take a lot out of me and when I'm resting, I like to actually rest."

He kisses my ear and leans back with a smile on his face. "Does this mean we're breaking up while you're on tour."

I slap his chest softly. "Don't joke." I smile and lean up to kiss him. "My priorities have changed," I tell him.

"Since when?" He chuckles. Since he's known me, he's seen how hard I work for my career. He knows how much music means to me.

I bring my hands to either side of his face and look him in the eyes. "Since, I almost died. I will always love music and performing but that's not my priority any more, Grant. You," I give him a soft kiss and somehow it goes deeper than I meant it. His tongue does things to me. He's the one to break the kiss and trails his lips down the side of my neck. "You and my family are the most important things in my life."

"I love you." He says onto my skin. His lips surround my nipple and gently suck before he bites me gently.

My hands are instantly in his hair. "I love you," I moan as his lips slip down my stomach. He kisses my scar on my abdomen. He leans his forehead to it like he always does. He stills for a second, pressing into me and finally makes his way to where I want him to be.

I gasp as he takes me in his mouth. He knows exactly where to touch, where to lick and where to put pressure. His hand comes up my legs and he leaves goosebumps where he's touched. He inserts two fingers into me, as he sucks on my clit and my hips rise from the bed.

"Yes!" I hiss. "Ah!"

He hums into me and picks up his speed with his fingers and finally curls them up to hit my g-spot. "Let go, sweetheart. I got you. Give it to me." He urges and I cum with his words. He removes his fingers to lick me clean. His fingers that are covered with my juices travel to my mouth. I open it and take his fingers in to suck. I taste myself on him, as the ripples continue throughout my body.

I can feel him move between my legs and I know he's getting ready to enter me. I squirm and put my arms around him, only to roll him onto the bed. I grab his dick and pump him twice but he's already ready for me. I line him up to my opening and drop myself on him in one quick pump.

"Uhh." We moan together as he grips my hips.

"Damn, you feel so good." He curses and brings my mouth down to his. Our kiss is hungry as we battle for power.

I bite on his lips and he grunts. "Let me." I request. I want to take over. He nods and my body heats up knowing I'm in charge.

I sit back up and grind my hips against him, picking myself up until he's nearly out and slowly take him back in. His moans push me to take him in deeper and slowly I start moving faster.

"Ohmygod you feel so good." I don't know how I find the energy to talk. I'm about to combust.

"That's it, baby." His fingers are digging into my skin. "Skye, I'm so close. Ride me harder. That's it. Like that. Give it to me. Drain me, baby. Let me feel you."

His words always do it for me. I let myself come around him. I grip him with my walls as hard as I can because I want to feel him fill me as I hit my high.

"Fuck." His eyes which had been shut, snap open as he fills me up. I hold his glazed look with my own and I'm taken to new heights.

We both gasp for breath that we didn't know we needed and I collapse on his chest.

After a minute, he brings his hand to move the hair out of my face. I look at him. "You're going to be the death of me, woman."

We both chuckle and both moan because he's still inside me.

I ease off of him and fall back by his side.

"So, no sex during the tour, huh?" He kisses my head.

I smile. "Rules can always be broken."

He chuckles behind me. "We should never come home for lunch. We never actually eat."

That makes me laugh. "And we're always late."

He moves his arms around me and brings me in closer. "A short nap won't hurt." He speaks into my neck and presses his lips there.

I moan as goosebumps cover my body. "We always say that and we end up going another round." I turn to the clock on the table and gasp. "Fuck. I'm going to be so late." I jump out of bed and turn in circles looking for my phone. "Shit."

Grant laughs from the bed. I give him a look as he crosses his arms behind his head and leans back as if he has all the time in the world.

"I have a meeting in thirty minutes with the tour manager and then I need to be at the fitting for that small role I'll be doing." I tell him as I look for my phone.

I find it under a pile of clothes. I grab some underwear and make my way to the bathroom. "I'm going to shower and don't you dare step into it or I won't make it anywhere else today!" I call over my shoulder.

I take one of the quickest showers known to man before drying off and putting on my underwear. I find a pair of jeans and a top on the counter by the sink and smile.

Grant was quick. I didn't even notice him come in. My heart warms. I love him so much. I pull the clothes on and run out of the bathroom. When I enter the room, I stop to gulp.

Grant Ward is standing in front of our closet, buck ass naked. He's grabbing a Henley off a hanger. His pants and a pair of boxers are hung over his shoulder.

"Damn." I can't help but admire his toned body.

He turns with a cocky smile on his face. "You're going to be late." He reminds me when I don't move.

I take a deep breath, gulp and run over to him to give him a quick kiss. "I love you." And before he can tighten his arms around me, I pull away and run out, giddy out of my mind.

The day passes rather slowly after that. I check my phone on the way home and go through pictures of Grant and I. As I'm scrolling, I find a video of him getting ready in my bathroom. I'd caught him singing one of my songs and decided to record him. I play the video and I can just hear him sing and make out the song. I smile and about half a minute into the video, he looks up into the mirror and sees me recording him. He laughs and dives for the phone as I squeal.

I open Instagram and post it along with the caption, "I love watching him get ready in the morning. How did I get so lucky? #myman #singalong". I tag him on the post. Grant rarely gets on social media.

My phone's notifications are off but I start seeing all the likes on the post and the comments. People can be really sweet when it comes to Grant and I. I'm notified when Grant comments and I'm surprised he actually opened the app.

My grin is spread across my face.

"Oh, sweetheart. Payback is a bitch. I love you 😉" He comments and I blush. What was he going to do?

"What you smiling at?" Trip asks me from next to me and leans over.

I turn the phone to him and he rolls his eyes but he's grinning.

I lower the phone and turn to look out of the window. "We're cute, huh?" I ask giggling like a fool.

Trip laughs. We sit in traffic. We're almost home. I hate all the construction going on.

Just then, there's a loud noise outside our car. I drop in my seat, my hands covering my head, as I feel my heart rate accelerate. I can hardly breathe. I keep my eyes tightly closed and I see him. It's always him. His eyes hold mine as I watch him fall. Blood pooling from his mouth as he looks back at me but there's nobody inside. He's dead. There's blood everywhere and I can hear the screams and the gunshots around me.

I don't move. I can't. I don't know how long I've been like this but I eventually feel someone gently squeezing my shoulder. "It's ok, baby girl. Skye, you're ok. It was just the construction crew. You're ok. You're safe. Breathe for me, Skye. Breathe." Trip's voice pulls me from my memories.

I'm ok. I'm ok. I'm in the car. I'm not there. I'm safe.

I focus on my breathing and slowing my heart rate. I hate these stupid panic attacks. My doctor tells me I have PTSD (post-traumatic stress disorder), I hate it.

"Skye, can you hear me? We're almost home. You're ok. You're ok." Trip keep repeating. He sounds calm and soothing but I know he's worried.

I force my hands off the back of my head and focus on sitting up. But I'm slow about it because I still don't trust my surroundings. My body is shaking and my heart is still beating fast but my breathing is evening out.

"You ok?" Trip asks me.

I reach for his hand and he squeezes it. I nod. I can't speak right now if I tried.

My eyes burn with unshed tears. His image will never be erased from my memory. Henry Maines. I found him. Found his family. Found his social media account. I watched videos of him smiling. I've looked at countless images of him and his friends, trying to get the image of him lifeless on the ground out of my head. No picture, no video has helped. He's still making eye contact with me. He still falls. He still dies.

The car is moving and we're only a block from the house. I hate feeling like this. I hate being thrown back into that moment because it makes me feel weak. But I concentrate on my breathing. I can't get back to normal if I don't focus on my surroundings.

"Skye?" Trip calls me again.

I finally look at him and nod. "Ok." It's all I can say.

I pay attention to the details in the neighborhood. I pay attention to driveways, grass, people walking by, mailboxes and cars. I focus on the noises to ground myself to this moment and not my past. I keep doing my breathing exercise and begin to relax when I see the house up ahead.

It's late and Grant is probably already home which will help. He knows a thing or two about PTSD and it helps to have him near.

When we pull into the driveway, he's outside waiting for me with a worried look on his face. Trip must have text him from the car.

I turn to give Trip a small smile which he returns. I squeeze his hand one more time before the car stop and Grant is opening the door. He helps me step out of the vehicle and takes me into his arms.

His body molds to mine and I breathe him in, automatically feeling better.

He kisses the curve of my neck. "You're ok, sweetheart. I've got you." He whispers in my ear and my body gets covered in goosebumps. "Thanks, Trip." He says over my shoulder.

"Any time." Trip answers. "I'm gonna head to the back."

It takes me a while to move from where I'm standing. I don't want to move until I feel I have full control of my body and my reality.

Grant is perfect. He stands in the exact spot we're in, still holding me. I match my breathing to his. When I'm ready, I squeeze him tight which he returns and he eases back.

He searches my eyes to see if I'm ok. I give him a smile because even though I'm still shaky, I'm good. I'm grateful to be home and in his arms. "I missed you."

I smile and give him a quick kiss. "I missed you." And because I knew he was still worrying about me, I add, "I'm good. Promise. Sorry about that."

He shakes his head. "Never apologize for something out of your control, sweetheart." He takes my hand and we walk inside the house.

As we enter the house, he looks around. "This house is going to be awfully lonely once you're gone on tour."

I sigh. We haven't found a house we like and because the tour was around the corner, we postponed our move until I'm back home. "One week away," I say sadly.

The upcoming days were going to be extra busy getting last minute things before I leave but I push my thoughts away and focus on today.

"We'll be ok, Skye." He turns me to face him.

"I know." I smile as he takes me in his arms. For once I don't have any doubts or been so certain about anything.


End file.
